Harry Potter and the Rising Shadows
by KlausVxClaireR
Summary: Meses después de la batalla en Hogwarts, Harry regresa al colegio para terminar su educación. Cuando todo el mal parecía haber sido erradicado, nuevas sombras comienzan a aparecer y Harry y los demás deberán volver a combatir a la oscuridad. Futuros Lemon
1. El Regreso

La macabra vista fue iluminada por la luz del sol a medida que éste comenzaba a ascender, eliminando las penumbras del bosque con sus rayos dorados. El calor comenzó a devolverle la vida al lugar, despertando a los animales que habitaban el bosque, sin embargo, el silencio era absoluto. El olor de la sangre les advertía del peligro a los que los rodeaban el lugar de la masacre.

En medio de un claro, justo donde el sol alcanzaba a iluminar, un enorme animal yacía inmóvil sobre el césped… su sangre lo rodeaba. Era, o había sido, una bestia imponente, fuerte, veloz y mortal pero ya no era más que un recuerdo que permanecería en las mentes de las criaturas que habitaban el bosque… y la de él.

Frente al cadáver de la bestia, un hombre se encontraba de pie, mirando al animal con una expresión aburrida. Sus ropas, al igual que sus manos, su rostro y la varita que sostenía, estaban manchadas con la misma sangre que manchaba el césped y los troncos de los árboles cercanos. Había sido una cacería agitada pero lo había conseguido antes de que el hombre lobo hiriera a algún muggle inocente del poblado cercano. Sieghart Liedger entornó sus ojos en cuanto la transformación del animal comenzó a revertirse. Los huesos tronaron debajo de los músculos, adoptando la forma original de la criatura.

Cuando la estructura ósea terminó de acomodarse, la piel del ser se aclaró, recuperando su color natural humano, y finalmente los colmillos, las garras y el pelaje se desprendieron del cuerpo, dejando a un hombre completamente normal tendido en donde la bestia había estado, haciendo que Sieg frunciera el entrecejo en cuanto lo reconoció.

- Fenrir Greyback... – habló el hombre. – Así que aquí era donde te escondías.

El hombre cubierto de sangre siguió mirando el cuerpo desnudo del hombre lobo más agresivo que hasta ese entonces había estado con vida en ese tiempo por unos segundos más. Analizó las heridas que lo cubrían, de las cuales ya no brotaba sangre, tenía un enorme agujero en la boca del pecho y varias cortadas y moretones. Pero la herida más grave y probablemente la que lo había matado era el enorme agujero en su garganta.

Sieg dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de apuntar al cuerpo con su varita. Con una pequeña explosión, las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo y comenzaron a consumirlo, eliminando cualquier rastro físico de su existencia. El casi Auror miró como el humo se elevaba hacia el cielo mientras esperaba que el fuego terminara con su trabajo.

¿Quién podría haberlo pensado? Que ese sujeto hubiera podido escapar de Europa para esconderse en Norteamérica. ¿Cómo fue que los Aurors dejaron que sucediera? Sieg ahogó una risa al pensar en que tal vez no hubiera sido tan difícil, considerando en lo atareados que estaban los que trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia luego de que Voldemort fuera vencido nuevamente. Realmente había sido una batalla formidable en la que él mismo había tomado parte en contra de los magos oscuros.

Volvió a mirar las llamas, mientras pensaba en la batalla y en lo sucedido después. Aún conservaba el deseo de integrarse a los escuadrones Auror pero debido a las acciones que había cometido después de su temporada en Hogwarts eso iba a resultar prácticamente imposible, hasta la batalla hacía unos meses atrás… tal vez ahora los miembros del consejo Auror y el nuevo Ministro de Magia podrían hacer la vista gorda a sus antecedentes.

Su mirada se ensombreció al recordar que cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente no fuera así y que el Ministerio se decidiera a no olvidar sus oscuras acciones, sin importar que se hubiera devuelto al bando de los buenos y los hubiera apoyado cuando más lo necesitaban. Incluso con la anterior intervención de Dumbledore y el apoyo de la nueva cabeza de Hogwarts, la directora McGonagall, las probabilidades de que el consejo decidiera darle una oportunidad eran muy bajas. Pero aún así, no perdía nada con probar.

La luz del sol se hizo más fuerte, llamando su atención y haciéndolo mirar al cielo nuevamente. Su mano izquierda subió hacia su pecho, donde frotó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello con su pulgar y su dedo índice. Unas pocas nubes aisladas se desplazaban lentamente hacia el este, el verano había sido realmente cálido. Ningún día desde que la estación calurosa había comenzado había estado nublado, ni pensar en lluvioso. El chasqueo de los huesos al quebrarse debido al fuego lo hizo mirar hacia abajo otra vez, recordándole lo que había estado haciendo en ese lugar.

Realmente esperaba que su petición fuera aceptada.

Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, el fuego finalizó con su tarea y comenzó a extinguirse; su tarea en ese lugar estaba completa, ya podría retirarse y regresar a casa. Después de asegurarse de que el fuego estuviera totalmente extinto, pateó las cenizas remanentes para esparcirlas y luego se volteó para internarse entre los árboles para dirigirse a su casa. Caminó entre los árboles hacia la parte más espesa del bosque, sólo así estaría seguro de que nadie lo viera desaparecer, y cuando consideró que ya era seguro, alzó la varita y, con un chasquido, se transportó a casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un departamento en el centro de Seattle, un hombre alto y de cabello negro salía del baño. Tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se frotaba el cabello con una más pequeña. Al llegar a su habitación, comenzó a secarse su esculpido torso para luego descartar ambas toallas y encaminarse desnudo a su ropero. De éste extrajo un par de bóxers ajustados negros, un blue jeans y una camiseta blanca ceñida limpia.

Una vez vestido, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al recibidor para recoger las ropas manchadas con la sangre del Licántropo que había matado la noche anterior. Analizando las telas, se dio cuenta de que las manchas no saldrían si utilizaba la máquina muggle llamada "Lavadora", así que no iba a quedarle otra más que usar su varita. Volvió a dejar caer las prendas y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de vino que ya estaba abierta, se encaminó hacia la alacena y sacó una copa para servirse el rojo líquido, se llevó el recipiente a los labios y bebió un gran sorbo antes de regresar al recibidor, recoger su ropa nuevamente y dirigirse a la sala de estar, dejando la copa sobre la mesita de centro, junto a su varita, y sentándose en un sofá con las prendas sobre sus piernas. Tomando su varita de la mesita, comenzó a frotar la punta de ésta contra las telas, absorbiendo la sangre y dejando las prendas limpias.

Una vez terminada la tarea, se levantó y dejó su varita en la mesita nuevamente, levantando la copa y bebiendo otro sorbo mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón. Abrió la puerta corredera y aspiró profundamente el aire del exterior mientras iba a apoyarse al barandal. El día estaba soleado y caluroso, al igual que todos los anteriores desde el inicio del verano. Sieg miró hacia abajo, las calles estaban atestadas de gente, muggles, quienes paseaban alegremente disfrutando del sol de la tarde. Sonrió al pensar en lo seguro que era el mundo para ellos ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto y en lo pacífico que era todo ahí. Si había algo bueno que tenían los muggles, por lo menos en Seattle, era lo pacífico que era su pasar por la Tierra. Pero… aún así extrañaba vivir en el mundo mágico, incluso cuando había sido él mismo el que había decidido vivir con los seres no mágicos.

Volvió a ensombrecer su mirada al recordar las pocas probabilidades que tenía de conseguir volver a Inglaterra y formar parte de los Aurors, y se sorprendió nuevamente al recordar lo mucho que extrañaba el país inglés. No había podido disfrutar ni un poco las últimas veces que había estado ahí, sólo se había dedicado a pelear contra las fuerzas de los Mortífagos y luego, después de que la batalla había terminado, se había retirado y vuelto Norteamérica. No era que hubiera nada malo en Estados Unidos, eran un pueblo muy alegre y libre, había diversión por doquier y la comunidad, tanto muggle como mágica, era verdaderamente pacífica, y los años que había pasado en Wizhigh, uno de los colegios de Magia y Hechicería de Norteamérica, no habían sido nada malos… pero no era su hogar. Sin importar que su país de origen fuera Alemania, en vez de ir a Durmstrang fue enviado a Hogwarts, donde estudió durante un corto tiempo, y ése si era su hogar, el mundo mágico en el Reino Unido.

Realmente deseaba volver a Inglaterra…

Sieg suspiró, cansado. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche por estar cazando al hombre lobo que estaba causando estragos en un bosque del Medio-Oeste del país. Se volteó y entró en el departamento. Necesitaba dormir un poco. Tomó su varita de la mesita de centro, dejando la copa vacía, y se dirigió a su habitación.

El cuarto era bastante grande, con papel tapiz de color crema adornando cada una de las murallas. Junto a la puerta de entrada, hacia el lado derecho, estaba la puerta de su baño privado y, un poco más adelante, sus roperos. En el centro de la habitación lo esperaba su cama King Size revestida con sábanas color beige, con una mesita de noche a cada lado. La luz del sol inundaba el cuarto, lo que lo llevó a dirigirse a las puertas correderas del bacón privado de la habitación para cerrar las cortinas, dejando que la oscuridad lo confortara mientras se acostaba, pensando en lo que haría en cuanto despertara. Necesitaba ir a la carnicería, hacía tiempo que no probaba el cordero pero también se le antojaba el cerdo, decidió que compraría de los dos. También necesitaba más botellas de vino, luego de comprarlo todo quizás podría ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, no se había enterado de ningún otro incidente sospechoso, así que podría quedarse en Seattle hasta que algo surgiera. Quizás podría ir a dar un paseo a la comunidad mágica de la ciudad.

Ya lo estaba venciendo el sueño cuando percibió un aleteo. _'Malditas palomas…'_ pensó Sieg, rodando de costado para acomodarse e intentar conciliar el sueño. El aleteo se hizo más fuerte, lo que lo llevó a pensar que tal vez había varias palomas revoloteando afuera de su ventana. El joven de cabello oscuro abrió sus ojos en cuanto el aleteo se hizo demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo y se incorporó sobre la cama justo a tiempo para ver como una lechuza entraba volando en su habitación. El ave de color castaño oscuro y de ojos amarillos sobrevoló sobre su cabeza antes de aterrizar a los pies de su cama, sosteniendo un trozo de pergamino en el pico. Sieg jadeó en cuanto reconoció el símbolo grabado en cera que sostenía el cordón que rodeaba el papel. Se acercó al ave y tomó el pergamino. La lechuza, sin esperar ninguna recompensa, se apresuró a salir de la habitación y volar hacia el exterior a través de la puerta corredera del balcón de la sala. Sieg se encogió de hombros y miró el pergamino que estaba desenrollando con sus dedos.

Sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más a medida que leía, hasta que finalmente una expresión de total sorpresa quedó dibujada en su rostro. Sin poder creerlo, volvió a leer el pergamino, girándose y apoyando los pies en el piso al lado de su cama de forma inconsciente.

- No puede ser… - se dijo a si mismo, volviendo a leer. No cabía duda alguna, era un mensaje enviado por el mismo Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia en Inglaterra. Le estaba informando que él, su Secretario, el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, así como el Jefe de Aurors, acompañados por dos Aurors, el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, el Jefe y algunos miembros del Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y la Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, lo estarían esperando para una Audiencia Extraordinaria a realizarse en una semana en el Ministerio de Magia.

Era increíble que fueran a comenzar con su caso tan pronto… realmente tendría que agradecérselo a Dumbledore y a McGonagall. Se levantó de su cama y decidió salir a hacer las compras y preparar todo para su viaje a Europa: la ligera esperanza que le había entregado la carta del ministerio le había quitado el sueño. La esperanza de volver a casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry Potter abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol se coló por entre las cortinas del dormitorio principal de Grimmauld Place, 12, pegándole directamente en el rostro. Se giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Tenía todas las intenciones de volver a dormir cuando recordó el día que era. Ese día volvería a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo año, que no había dado el año anterior debido a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

El joven de dieciocho años volvió a voltearse y se sentó en la cama. Miró el reloj despertador que había sobre su mesita de noche, eran las 9:30 am, debía levantarse ya. Ron, Hermione, Giny y Neville llegarían en un par de horas para almorzar con él antes de irse juntos a la estación King Cross, para tomar el Expresso Hogwarts. Sonrió al recordar las discusiones que Ron y él habían tenido con Hermione acerca de volver al colegio. Ninguno de los dos muchachos encontraba que era necesario volver al colegio para cursar el último curso cuando fue la misma McGonagall la que les mencionó acerca de la posibilidad de aprobar sin siquiera presentarse a rendirlo. La castaña, sin embargo, estaba convencida en que tenían que acudir para poder presentarse a los EXTASIS, los exámenes de final de año. Finalmente había terminado por convencerlos a ambos, diciendo que tanto ella como Giny asistirían de todas formas, con o sin ellos. Pensando en que cada uno de ellos estaría un año escolar completo sin ver a sus respectivas novias, sin contar las vacaciones de navidad y otras de ese tipo, había hecho que decidieran asistir a su último año también.

El joven de pelo oscuro se levantó, recogiendo sus gafas de la mesita de noche antes de salir de la habitación. Entró en el iluminado pasillo que conectaba las entradas de las demás habitaciones, el lugar había cambiado tanto desde que había entrado en el por primera vez, él, Hemione, Neville, los Wesley y Kreacher, su elfo doméstico, habían estado las primeras semanas de las vacaciones limpiando, pintando y reordenando la enorme vivienda, y los resultados eran incuestionables. El lugar era mucha más acogedor ahora.

- Buenos días, amo Harry. – saludó el viejo sirviente mágico, quien lo esperaba debajo de la escalera. – Su desayuno ya está listo.

- Buenos días, Kreacher. – saludó Harry, bajando la escalera y encaminándose hacia la cocina junto al elfo. – Ron, Hermione, Giny y Neville llegarán pronto, debo ducharme y preparar mis cosas para partir a la estación antes de que lleguen.

- El almuerzo estará listo para cuando la joven ama y los amigos del amo lleguen. – confirmó Kreacher. Harry se sonrojó al escuchar como el elfo doméstico llamaba a Giny "ama", pero sonrió finalmente, sentándose a desayunar. El joven pensó que no podría vivir sin el elfo mientras probaba sus muffins de miel y bebía su jugo de calabaza. No sólo era él un confiable y eficiente sirviente, sino que también había comenzado a encontrar en él a un leal amigo. Además de que cocinaba como un ángel.

Harry terminó de desayunar y se levantó, y casi inmediatamente los platos en la mesa desaparecieron. El mago se encaminó hacia su habitación y entró en el baño para darse una ducha antes de preparar su equipaje.

Tres horas después, Harry bajaba las escaleras para recibir a sus amigos, a quienes Kreacher les había abierto la puerta. Primero entraron un par de chicas, una de cabello castaño y una pelirroja, seguidas por dos muchachos, uno de cabello negro y otro pelirrojo, todos vestidos con ropas muggle. Harry sonrió al verlos, si bien no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, que había sido para celebrar su cumpleaños, los había extrañado bastante.

- Hola, Harry. – saludaron las chicas. Harry se adelantó y abrazó a Hermione, antes de retirarse y abrazar y besar a Giny.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuñado. – bromeó Ron, dándole la mano y abrazando a su mejor amigo. Harry después se movió para saludar a Neville.

Los cinco jóvenes pasaron al comedor, encontrando el almuerzo servido tal y como Kreacher había prometido. Se sentaron a comer, charlando y riendo acerca de sus aventuras, ansiosos por volver a Hogwarts, o al menos la mayoría.

- Insisto en que nosotros podríamos no ir. – recordó Ron, intentando convencer a su novia, sabiendo muy bien que no lo lograría.

- Nadie te está obligando a ir, Ron. – respondió Hermione, sin mirarlo, sabía muy bien lo que estaba tratando de hacer y no lo lograría. El pelirrojo suspiró y se encogió de hombros, ya sabía que no iba a ganar.

Siguieron charlando mientras comían, hasta que terminaron de almorzar. Ya eran las 14:30 horas, tenían que apresurarse o el tren los dejaría. Se levantaron y fueron a buscar las cosas de Harry mientras Hermione llamaba por teléfono para pedir un par de Taxis que los llevaran a la estación. En menos de diez minutos, ya estaban listos para partir.

Subieron a los vehículos y se pusieron en marcha, todos emocionados con ir y pasar su último año en el colegio que los había acogido desde hacía ocho años.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El joven de pelo oscuro estaba sentado frente a la Directora de Hogwarts, no sabía si sentirse feliz o enojado.

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Sieg. - ¿Cómo es eso de que debo pasar un año en Hogwarts, enseñándole a un montón de adolescentes, para poder rendir las pruebas de selección de Aurors?

- Bueno, señor Liedger, técnicamente usted nunca terminó los estudios de Magia y Hechicería, un requisito indispensable para trabajar en cualquier rama del Ministerio. – recordó McGonagall. – Debería considerarse afortunado de que le dieran una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué hay acerca de los dos años en Wizhigh? – preguntó Sieg, mirando a la hechicera con una ceja alzada.

- Si bien no dudo que el nivel académico del colegio Norteamericano es aceptable, usted está en Gran Bretaña y aquí se exige un mínimo de siete años de estudios, mientras que en Estados Unidos son solo seis. – dijo McGonagall. – ¿Y qué es un año en un colegio con tal de que todos sus antecedentes sean ignorados al momento de presentar la prueba para integrarse a los Aurors? ¿Qué es un año para usted?

Sieg lo pensó con más calma, era verdad, un año no era nada con tal de cumplir con su objetivo, ni siquiera si eso significaba tener que pasarse los días con los estudiantes, poniendo calificaciones y etc. Le molestaba si que, por una formalidad como completar los siete años en Hogwarts, los del Ministerio tuvieran que ignorar toda la experiencia que poseía en el combate contra las fuerzas oscuras. Dejando eso de lado, la Audiencia Extraordinaria no había salido tan mal. Se había analizado su pasado y su condición actual, las acciones hechas en favor de las fuerzas del bien los últimos años… todo. Realmente debería estar agradecido de que le dieran esa oportunidad.

- Si, supongo que tiene razón, Directora McGonagall. – dijo finalmente Sieg, sonriendo ligeramente. – Aunque de todas formas me decepciona el hecho de tener que seguir esperando.

McGonagall pareció a punto de decir algo pero una voz serena y amable la interrumpió.

- Creo que no has analizado muy bien la situación, Sieghart. – habló el retrato de Dumbledore, haciendo que tanto Sieg como la Directora le pusieran atención.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Dumbledore? – preguntó el joven, curioso. La imagen del antiguo Director de Hogwarts sonrió amablemente.

- Piensa. ¿Por qué insistiría tanto el Ministerio en que pases un año completo en Hogwarts cuando podría simplemente hacerte las pruebas sin tanto trámite? – preguntó el retrato. Sieg juntó las cejas, se había hecho la misma pregunta desde que él y la Directora McGonagall habían salido del Ministerio luego de que su audiencia concluyera, pero ahora que era Dumbledore el que hacía la pregunta, la respuesta no fue tan difícil de formular.

- Me están probando… - dijo finalmente Sieg, mirando al retrato. – Quieren probar si soy capaz de comportarme al convivir con otras personas. ¿Pero por qué "arriesgar" a un montón de estudiantes?

No tuvo que esperar la respuesta por parte de Dumbledore, ésta apareció por si sola en su mente.

- Harry Potter… - Sieg entornó sus ojos. Creyendo que porque él estaba en Hogwarts se mantendría tranquilo. Voldemort y sus mortífagos estaban acabados pero el Ministerio seguía siendo igual de… quería pensar que precavido, pero desconfiado era la palabra que aparecía en su mente. – Como sea. ¿Qué haremos al respecto de mi integración al Colegio?

- Lo presentaré frente a todos los estudiantes luego de que la selección de los de primer año haya concluido. No se dirá nada respecto a usted más que solía venir a Hogwarts y que se fue a Norteamérica. Les explicaré el asunto de su estadía en Wizhigh y que debido a su experiencia fue recomendado y elegido para enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. – explicó McGonagall, Sieg solo asentía. – Que no descubran la verdad es sólo su responsabilidad, ya que ninguno de los estudiantes conoce acerca de su pasado, ya que usted se marchó de Hogwarts antes de que los que van a cursar el séptimo año ingresaran.

El joven de pelo oscuro asintió por última vez antes de mirar a la imagen de Dumbledore.

- De verdad… gracias a ustedes dos. – dijo Sieg, mirando a McGonagall, sonriendo, antes de volver a mirar al retrato. – Esto no habría sido posible sin su ayuda.

La imagen del antiguo Director sonrió amablemente, al igual que McGonagall, quien asintió para acentuar su respuesta. Los dos hechiceros miraron hacia el exterior, la noche reinaba sobre el lago negro y la oscuridad solo era combatida por las luces de las lámparas de los nuevos alumnos, que cruzaban sobre el agua en los pequeños botes.

- Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme ya. – dijo el muchacho, poniéndose de pie. – Nos vemos en el gran comedor.


	2. Banquete

El enorme grupo de estudiantes estalló en aplausos en cuanto el canto del sombrero seleccionador finalizó. Los nuevos estudiantes, todos formados entre las cuatro largas mesas, superaron su nerviosismo y se unieron a las manifestaciones de admiración por el objeto mágico. Harry sonrió, recordando lo nervioso que había estado la primera vez que había entrado en el gran comedor. El joven de cabello negro y desordenado miró alrededor, todo estaba igual a como recordaba en ese entonces.

Las miles de velas flotantes iluminaban todo el salón y el techo, adornado con banderas con los escudos de las cuatro casas, reflejaba el cielo nocturno y despejado del exterior. Recordaba la fascinación que había sentido la primera vez que vio todo eso, una fascinación que ahora veía reflejada en los rostros de la nueva generación de estudiantes.

Una vez los aplausos se apagaron, la nueva Directora de Hogwarts, quien había estado de pie frente a la fila de estudiantes nuevos todo el tiempo, sacó un rollo de pergamino del interior de su túnica y lo desenrolló. Minerva McGonagall siempre había sido la encargada de dirigir la selección desde que había ingresado a la enseñanza en Hogwarts, e incluso ahora que era la nueva Directora, eso iba a seguir igual.

- Cuando escuchen su nombre, pasarán al frente y se sentarán en el taburete. Yo les pondré al sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza y su casa será elegida. – anunció la Directora, mirando a los niños formados frente a ella, luego miró el pergamino y leyó el primer nombre en voz alta. – Aerwoth, Liam.

Hubo unos suaves murmullos entre los niños y de pronto un pequeño de cabello castaño y rizado se adelantó, caminando cautelosamente hacia el taburete antes de sentarse en el. La directora McGonagall acomodó en sombrero sobre la cabeza del joven estudiante y esperó. El silencio general se apoderó del gran comedor, pero solo duró unos cuantos segundos.

- ¡RAVENCLAW! – gritó de pronto el sombrero sobre la cabeza del niño, asustando a los demás pero provocando una lluvia de aplausos provenientes de la mesa de dicha casa. La directora levantó el sombrero y el niño de cabello castaño se dirigió sonriente a la mesa de los estudiantes que portaban la insignia del cuervo.

- Aller, Maximilliam. – llamó McGonagall. Otro chico, esta vez de pelo rubio, se acercó al taburete y se sentó, y así siguió con el resto de la lista. Harry miraba, aplaudiendo cada vez que un Gryffindor era escogido, como los niños pasaban y se sentaban frente a todos, pero llegó un momento en que se aburrió de la monotonía de la ceremonia, así que comenzó a observar los alrededores. Si bien acababa de regresar, se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaría el colegio una vez que ya no tuviera que volver. Recorrió a sus compañeros con su mirada, varios de los que entraron a Hogwarts el mismo año que él habían decidido regresar ese año también. Localizó a varios estudiantes de cursos inferiores, varios de ellos lo habían animado cuando iba en cuarto año y participaba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y la mayoría gritaba su nombre en los partidos de Quidditch, muchos habían peleado a su lado el año anterior y habían observado como derrotaba a Voldemort.

Harry aplaudió cuando un nuevo alumno llegó a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, siendo recibido con palmadas en la espalda y saludos afectuosos. Fue ahí cuando lo vio. Un chico, al que nunca había visto, estaba sentado en la mesa de Profesores, junto a la Hagrid. Era como de su edad. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sentado en la mesa de profesores?

- Oye, Ron. – susurró Harry, atrayendo la atención de su mejor amigo. - ¿Alguna vez habías visto a ese chico?

El pelirrojo siguió el dedo de Harry y sus ojos se posaron sobre el misterioso joven. El joven Weasley analizó al extraño, intentando recordar si lo había visto antes o si por lo menos sabía algo de él. Estaba usando una túnica negra sin ninguna clase de emblema bordada en ella y definitivamente era de su edad, un año más o un año menos, por lo que se le hacía raro verlo en la mesa de los maestros.

- No recuerdo haberlo visto antes. – reconoció Ron al momento en que los alumnos de su mesa estallaban en aplausos, otro estudiante de primer año había quedado en Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione, inclinándose junto con Ginny para hablar en voz baja y que ellos pudieran oírlas.

- ¿Ven a ese chico de ahí? – preguntó Harry, apuntando al joven nuevamente. – ¿Lo habían visto antes?

Las chicas voltearon para mirar al joven, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente ninguna de ellas dos lo había visto antes.

- No, nunca antes lo había visto. – respondió Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo para concentrarse. Pero no hubo caso, era la primera vez que lo veía. - ¿Y tú, Ginny?

- No lo conozco. – respondió la pelirroja de forma inmediata. – Estoy segura de que es la primera vez que lo veo. Es difícil olvidar a alguien así.

- ¿Qué creen que haga en la mesa de profesores? – preguntó Ron. Era imposible que él, un joven que no les llevaba más de tres años, fuera realmente a ser un profesor.

Hermione asintió de forma inconsciente mientras seguía mirando al extraño. Era guapo, no había duda de eso. Sus ojos eran vivos y feroces, como los de un depredador y su nariz refinada y recta, lo que combinaba armónicamente con su mandíbula cuadrada y firme y su cabello delgado y negro. Su físico también era atractivo, incluso con ese tipo de ropa era evidente de que tenía un cuerpo debidamente esculpido.

Los murmullos y risas volvieron a llenar el Gran Salón, la ceremonia de Selección había concluido. Filch retiró el taburete y el sombrero y la Directora McGonagall subió los escalones hacia la mesa de profesores y se volteó para mirar a los estudiantes, alzando las manos en un gesto de bienvenida igual al que solía utilizar Dumbledore cuando era el Director. Los estudiantes guardaron silencio para escuchar a la jefa del colegio.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. – saludó McGonagall, pasando sus ojos sobre cada una de las mesas. – Como todos ustedes saben, este año será muy especial y diferente a cualquier otro que lo haya precedido. Le doy un especial recibimiento a los estudiantes que cursaban el séptimo curso el año pasado y que decidieron regresar para realizar su último curso como se debe éste año, y les informo que se han adoptado medidas para asegurar que su comodidad sea igual a la de los años anteriores.

Unos leves murmullos se extendieron a lo largo de las mesas.

- También quisiera darle la bienvenida al profesor Heraclitus Goldenghorm, quien ha sido seleccionado para reemplazarme como profesor de Transformaciones y Jefe de la casa Gryffindor ahora que ocupo el cargo de Directora. – un hombre de estatura media y de cabello cano se levantó de su lugar a la izquierda de la silla de la Directora y saludó a los estudiantes. – Y también desearle suerte al profesor Sieghart Liedger, quien ha decidido probar suerte como el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Y si todos tenemos suerte, creo que por fin encontraremos en él a un maestro que sea duradero en el cargo.

El silencio se hizo absoluto en cuanto el joven que Harry y sus amigos habían estado analizando se levantó y saludó a los estudiantes. ¿Profesor? El joven rodeó la mesa y fue a pararse junto a la Directora McGonagall. Todos los estudiantes lo miraron directamente, analizándolo y confirmando lo que Hermione y Ginny habían observado antes. Era un joven realmente guapo, con un rostro apuesto y un físico muy atractivo que dejaba a la directora muy por debajo de sus hombros. Harru calculó que medía más de un metro ochenta y cinco.

- Seguramente se estarán preguntando varias cosas acerca de él, pero me encargaré de responder la que seguramente es la mayoritaria. – continuó la Directora. – Él fue un estudiante perteneciente a la Casa de Gryffindor antes de que todos ustedes llegaran a estudiar aquí. Antes de que los que cursan el "octavo" año llegaran al castillo por primera vez, el profesor Liedger se mudó a Estados Unidos, donde finalizó sus estudios Mágicos.

Varios murmullos se escucharon en el interior del Gran Comedor, mayormente en tono de condescendencia.

- Debo aconsejarles que no lo subestimen por su edad. Si bien es unos pocos años mayor que los estudiantes más grandes, su experiencia frente a las artes oscuras se compara a la de los Aurores más experimentados. – prosiguió McGonagall. – Es por eso que se le ha pedido que comparta su experiencia con ustedes. Aunque el más grande de los males ha sido eliminado, aún hay oscuridad allá afuera, y es por eso que ustedes deben aprender a combatirla.

Sieghart miraba a los estudiantes con una expresión neutral en su rostro mientras la directora hablaba, aún había ciertos murmullos en las mesas y varias risitas femeninas eran escuchadas de vez en cuando.

- Si quieren saber algo más acerca de él, podrán preguntárselo personalmente ustedes mismos. – la Directora miró al joven y éste asintió, volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia su lugar en la mesa de profesores. – Hay otro anuncio que debo hacer: como ya saben, es tradición entre las tres escuelas de Magia de Europa realizar un torneo cada cuatro años, una competencia conocida como el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Estoy segura de que varios de ustedes esperaban ese evento con ansias, pero debido a las irregularidades presentes tanto en Hogwarts, como en Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, dicha actividad ha sido suspendida este año.

Se escuchó un alarido decepcionado general en todo el comedor, ala vez que varios reclamos y manifestaciones de enojo. Minerva McGonagall alzó sus manos y el silencio se hizo inmediatamente.

- Sé que es decepcionante, pero es una medida que el Ministerio ha impuesto y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. – dijo la mujer. – Muy bien, sin más anuncios que hacer, que comience el banquete.

La profesora aplaudió un par de veces y, para la sorpresa de los nuevos alumnos de primero, cada uno de los platos, vasos y bandejas en las mesas se llenaron de deliciosa comida. Nuevamente las risas y las conversaciones surgieron mientras los estudiantes y profesores comenzaban a servirse y a comer.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny vieron como el profesor extranjero comenzaba a comer, sonriendo y charlando con su amigo mitad Gigante. Al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas parecía agradarle el muchacho, por lo que Harry y los demás decidieron simplemente dejar el tema para más adelante y comer.

Harry, incluso con el hambre que tenía, siguió observando al joven profesor. Había algo en él que llamaba la atención. Como si percibiera que lo estaban observando, Sieghart se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, sosteniendo su mirada con sus ojos grises. El muchacho se percató como el extranjero pasaba una fugaz mirada sobre su cicatriz, antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos y elevar una esquina de sus labios para finalmente voltearse y seguir charlando con loa profesores que tenía al lado. ¿Qué había significado esa sonrisa? Con esa pregunta en la cabeza, Harry comenzó a comer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de una hora y media, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban satisfechos y se les notaba el cansancio en los rostros. Ya eran las nueve de la noche, hora de que los estudiantes se fueran a sus camas. Después de finalizar las conversaciones con el resto del profesorado, la Directora McGonagall se puso de pie y caminó tras los asientos de los profesores hasta llegar a Sieghart, hablándole al oído. Harry y sus amigos notaron eso y se dedicaron a mirar la situación con atención. Luego de un corto intercambio de palabras, la directora siguió caminando, terminando de rodear la mesa de profesores para dirigirse hacia el pie de las escaleras.

La directora se paró nuevamente ahí para encarar a los estudiantes, quienes enmudecieron.

- Ya es hora de que se vayan a la cama. Que los Prefectos lleven primero a los de primer año a las salas comunes. – ordenó la mujer. Hermione y Ron iban a obedecer, pero se detuvieron cuando la Directora les habló directamente a ellos. – Señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

Los tres estaban sorprendidos por su solicitud, pero obedecieron en el acto. Harry miró a Ginny y le sonrió, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y dirigirse hacia la directora. En cuanto se acercaron a ella, la directora les sonrió radiantemente.

- Que bueno es verlos nuevamente en Hogwarts, aunque debo admitir que me esperaba eso de usted, señorita Granger, y no niego que ver el nombre del señor Weasley en el listado de los inscritos fue una gran sorpresa. – los saludó la Directora, sonriéndoles.

- Si, bueno… era nuestra responsabilidad regresar y finalizar nuestra educación mágica como es debido. – dijo Ron, sonriendo y haciendo que Hermione frunciera sus cejas hacia él antes de negar con la cabeza, rodando sus ojos, mientras Harry reprimía una risa.

- Muy bien dicho. Ahora, encárguense de los de primero, se ve que están agotados. – ordenó la Directora. – Buenas noches.

Ambos prefectos y Harry asintieron y se voltearon para mirar a Sieghart por sobre sus hombros. El joven estaba de pie, caminando junto a la profesora Sprout y a Hagrid camino a la puerta de salida del equipo docente.

Los estudiantes se despidieron de la directora y se encaminaron hacia Ginny, la pelirroja se acercó a Harry y enredó su brazo con el de él.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó la chica, refiriéndose a su reunión privada con la directora.

- Nada. Sólo nos llamó para saludarnos y darnos algunas indicaciones. – respondió Ron, mirando a los niños que los miraban, expectantes. - ¡Muy bien, los de primero formen una fila junto a la mesa y prepárense para marcharnos!

Los niños obedecieron rápidamente, alineándose en cuestión de segundos. Ron sonrió, complacido con poder volver a gozar de los poderes de un prefecto nuevamente. El pelirrojo y su novia se encaminaron hasta el frente de la fila y se voltearon para mirar a los pequeños estudiantes.

- Sígannos y no se separen, ¿bien? – dijo Hermione, sonriendo y volteándose para guiar junto a su novio a los de recién ingreso. Los niños comenzaron a marchar detrás de ellos, manteniendo un orden casi perfecto, y siendo seguidos por Harry y Ginny. El joven de cabello negro se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraban los chicos que caminaban justo frente a él, fijando sus ojos en su cicatriz y volteándose para susurrarse entre ellos antes de volver a mirar la marca en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.

Una vez salieron del Gran Comedor, caminaron a través de los pasillos de mármol hacia la torre Gryffindor. Recorrieron el camino con calma, con Ron y Hermione haciendo algunas observaciones y dando consejos acerca de los caminos más rápidos a varios lugares a medida que avanzaban, hasta que finalmente llegaron al primer juego de escaleras de la torre.

- La sala común de Gryffindor está en el séptimo piso de esta torre. – anunció Ron, comenzando a subir. – Y cuidado con las escaleras, les gusta cambiar de lugar.

Subieron los siete pisos sin complicaciones, ya que las escaleras parecieron comprender la situación y decidieron quedarse quietas para no asustar a los pequeños. Detrás de una puerta, había una pequeña estancia con varios libreros, sillas y mesas, además de varios retratos. Los estudiantes nuevos siguieron a los prefectos hasta que estuvieron frente al retrato de una mujer gorda. La dama guardián de la sala común de Gryffindor registró al grupo de estudiantes con la mirada antes de hablar.

- ¿Contraseña? – preguntó la mujer. Hermione se volteó hacia el grupo de niños.

- Hace falta una contraseña para entrar. – explicó. – Este año es "Colmillo de León".

- Muy bien. – dijo la mujer del retrato, y el cuadro completo se hizo a un lado, dándoles el paso a un pasaje secreto. Los prefectos entraron primero, seguidos por los estudiantes de primero y por Harry y Ginny, quienes cerraban la fila.

- Ésta es la sala común de Gryffindor, pueden quedarse aquí hasta la hora que quieran siempre y cuando no molesten a los que están durmiendo. – dijo Ron, y luego señaló las escaleras del final de la estancia. – Los dormitorios de los chicos están a la izquierda y las de las chicas a la derecha. Sus cosas ya están ahí, así que pueden irse.

Los pequeños desarmaron la fila, algunos explorando un poco más la sala común, otros dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones. Ron y Hermione se voltearon y se encaminaron hacia Harry y Ginny, quienes los esperaban un poco más atrás.

- Listo, estamos libres. – anunció Ron, sonriendo y rodeando los hombros de Hermione con su brazo derecho.

- Por ahora. – le recordó Hermione. – Tenemos las rondas nocturnas esta semana.

El pelirrojo suspiró, bajando la cabeza. Era una lástima que las rondas nocturnas de la primera semana les tocaran a los prefectos de Gryffindor, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Quieres quedarte con las primeras? – preguntó Ron, mirando a su novia. – Yo puedo hacer las de la madrugada si quieres.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Realmente había madurado mucho desde la batalla del año anterior. La protegía en toda situación y siempre estaba ahí para ella.

- Ya iremos variando de noche a noche. – dijo la castaña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro sector del castillo, Sieghart Liedger miraba hacia el bosque prohibido a través de una de las ventanas de su habitación, pensando en lo que se le venía encima. Al día siguiente tendría a unos alumnos de tercero como sus primeros estudiantes y, según el programa, tendría que enseñarles acerca de los Boggarts. Seguramente no estaría tan mal, al menos podría reírse un poco con las cosas que los chicos pensaran para utilizar el hechizo Riddíkulus.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, el Boggart que mantenía encerrado en el interior del pequeño baúl se agitó, moviendo el transportador de equipaje para golpear el suelo. Sieghart sonrió, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a mirar hacia el exterior. Estiró su mano derecha hacia un lado y sujetó una botella de vino, abriéndola para servirse del líquido en una copa.

- Ya solo me queda esperar. – se dijo a si mismo antes de beber un trago del rojo elixir.


	3. Primeras Clases

Era una mañana soleada la que recibía a los estudiantes en su primer día de clases. La mayoría de ellos se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, desayunando y comparando sus horarios.

- Pociones dobles con los de Slytherin. – dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza. – Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian. Incluso con el sistema especial que se está aplicando tendremos que pasar cuatro horas y media con esos… esos…

- Ya déjalo, Ron. – le pidió Hermione, rodando sus ojos mientras se llevaba una taza de té a los labios. – Ya sé como han sido los de Slytherin con todas las otras casas, pero varios de ellos sí se quedaron y pelearon por Hogwarts junto a nosotros el año pasado.

En opinión de Harry, realmente era una desagradable coincidencia que los hubieran puesto con los de Séptimo de la casa de la serpiente para su primera clase del año. Contando a todos los estudiantes, de todas las casas, que habían decidido regresar para cursar nuevamente el último año, se obtenía un número similar a la de un curso completo de una sola casa. Así que, tanto el profesorado como el Ministerio de Magia, habían decidido reunir a todos los alumnos que regresaron como si fueran un curso completo, vale decir, que era un curso compuesto por alumnos de las cuatro casas y que compartían el mismo horario.

- Para mí siempre serán unos presumidos. – finalizó el pelirrojo, dejando su horario sobre la mesa y sirviéndose unos panecillos. Harry leía su horario silenciosamente, con Ginny sentada a su lado, comparando sus clases con las de él.

- Miren, tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras juntos. – anunció la pelirroja, apuntando a la materia en común. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ver y comprobaron que era cierto: tenían la materia impartida por el joven extranjero en los mismos horarios con los de Gryffindor todas las sesiones. Ese mismo día tenían una clase después de la hora de almuerzo.

El comentario les recordó acerca del profesor nuevo que les enseñaría acerca de la oscuridad que habitaba en el mundo de la magia. Realmente era difícil de creer que alguien tan joven fuera capaz de enseñarles una materia tan amplia como la defensa contra el mal. Pero, y Harry se veía forzado a admitirlo, él mismo lo había hecho en Quinto año, cuando entrenaba a los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore. No era que dudara de las habilidades del profesor Sieghart Liedger, no creía que lo hubieran escogido para enseñar si no estuviera calificado para hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando Harry recordó al profesor Lockhart, y las dudas llegaron a su mente. Se sacudió los recuerdos de ese charlatán y decidió que esperaría a verlo en el salón de clases antes de hacer alguna declaración.

- Será fascinante poder escuchar algunas anécdotas acerca de la enseñanza en el extranjero. – declaró Hermione, emocionada.

- Aunque no sé que pueda enseñarnos que no sepamos ya. – opinó Ron, volviendo a sus panecillos. – Estuvimos meses viajando, enfrentándonos a cientos de peligros para acabar con el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. ¿Qué más necesitamos saber?

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la sala común para buscar sus cosas antes de dirigirse a sus primeras clases.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Muy bien, eso vendría siendo el programa de enseñanza para los de tercer año. – finalizó Sieghart. Después de haber organizado todo el programa, había resuelto dejar algo de tiempo al inicio de la primera clase para explicar los detalles del curso y dejar tiempo para las preguntas que los alumnos quisieran hacerle. Incluso aunque se pasaran las dos horas en eso, tenía el tiempo suficiente a lo largo del semestre para compensarlo sin ningún retraso antes de la temporada de exámenes. Aunque sólo planeaba hacer eso con los cursos inferiores. - ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ninguno de los adolescentes levantó la mano, simplemente se quedaron viendo entre si, como si estuvieran intentando animar a los demás para que preguntaran acerca de algo.

- No es necesario que sea acerca de lo que acabo de hablar. – aclaró Sieghart, sonriendo. – Cualquier pregunta está bien.

Lentamente, y con timidez, un estudiante levantó la mano. Era un chico perteneciente a Hufflepuff, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que lo miraba con cierto temor.

- ¿Si? – le apuntó Sieghart.

- Disculpe, profesor… - habló el chico, temeroso de preguntar. – Quisiera saber cuantos años tiene.

El profesor rió unos segundos.

- Ya me esperaba esa pregunta. – admitió el extranjero. – Bueno, tengo 21 años.

Hubo muchos murmullos y cuchicheos entre los alumnos antes de que una estudiante de Ravenclaw alzara la mano, pidiendo permiso para realizar una pregunta. El profesor le indicó que hablara.

- ¿Es casado? – preguntó la chica, tomando al joven por sorpresa. Varias de las amigas de la chica estaban bastante atentas a su respuesta, se notaba a kilómetros que todas ellas habían querido hacerle la misma pregunta. Sieghart salió de su estado de sorpresa y sonrió, alzando su mano izquierda para mostrarles que no tenía ninguna argolla.

- No. – respondió. Las alumnas se miraron entre si, sonriendo con expresiones que solo podrían ser descritas como esperanzadas. - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Varios más levantaron la mano, y Sieghart fue respondiendo sus preguntas una por una. Si bien eran todas más o menos similares (todas acerca de él más que de la asignatura que impartía) solo un estudiante preguntó algo más serio acerca de su presencia en el colegio.

- ¿Cómo es que, siendo tan joven, le hayan permitido enseñar en Hogwarts? – preguntó un chico, de cabello castaño y algo rellenito de la casa Hufflepuff.

- Muy buena pregunta. Fue el Ministro de Magia quien me lo pidió. – alabó el profesor, quien estaba sentado sobre su escritorio y mirando en dirección de los estudiantes. – La verdad es que mi intención no era la de enseñar cuando me encontré con él, lo que estaba haciendo en el Ministerio era un trámite para integrarme a los Aurores. Debido a que los exámenes Auror no serán hasta el próximo año, así que decidí aceptar el ofrecimiento del Ministro y la invitación de la Directora McGonagall.

Otra serie de preguntas se abalanzó sobre él, ésta vez dirigidas a su estadía en el extranjero y experiencias que lo hacían indicado para el puesto que ocupaba, y el joven profesor extranjero las contestó todas. Finalmente, con media hora antes de finalizar a clase, las preguntas cesaron.

- Muy bien, creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para realizar una pequeña clase. – opinó el profesor, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia un puerta detrás de su escritorio, debajo de las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. – Síganme.

Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie, sujetando sus libros y siguiendo al profesor, quien les sostuvo la puerta para que entraran a un anexo bastante amplio, que contaba con varios esqueletos de muchas formas diferentes colgando desde el techo. Si bien algunas de las criaturas eran impresionantes, lo que más llamaba la atención era un viejo baúl que se hallaba en la mitad de la nueva habitación. Era un baúl común y corriente, salvo por el hecho de que se agitaba de cuando en cuando. Sieghart cerró la puerta detrás del último estudiante y se dirigió junto al baúl para encarar al grupo de alumnos.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme lo que hay ahí adentro? – preguntó el profesor, y señaló a una de las chicas del grupo de la que había preguntado si estaba casado, quien estaba levantando la mano para responder.

- Es un Boggart, señor. – contestó a chica de cabello negro y ondulado.

- Correcto. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. – concedió el maestro. – Ahora… ¿qué es un Boggart?

Muchos de los presentes alzaron la mano, pero Sieghart señaló al primero que lo hizo, un chico de cabello rojo de Ravenclaw.

- Es una criatura mágica que puede adoptar la forma de lo que más temes. Generalmente se les encuentran escondidos en lugares oscuros, como roperos, áticos y lugares por el estilo. – respondió el estudiante. – Es por eso que se les ha llamado espíritus domésticos, porque son muy comunes en las casas.

- Muy bien. Cinco puntos más para Ravenclaw. – premió el profesor, antes de mirar a todo el grupo en general. – Es cierto, los Boggarts son temibles justamente porque son capaces de conocer y utilizar nuestros más grandes temores en nuestra contra. Aunque, aparte de darles un buen susto, un Boggart no les hará más daño. Son espíritus maltratados que se han vuelto malvados y que gustan de asustar a la gente.

El profesor miró al baúl, que dio un saltito y azotó contra el piso.

- La manera de alejar a un Boggart es simple. Contra uno o más de ellos, lo que deben usar es la risa. Ahora, sin varitas, repitan después de mi, fuerte y claro, _Riddíkulus._ – los estudiantes repitieron en coro. – Muy bien. Lo que van a hacer, los que alcancen, es enfrentarse al Boggart que está encerrado ahí adentro. Cuando lo hagan, éste adoptará la forma de lo que más temen, pero ustedes no deben retroceder, solo apunten sus varitas hacia a él y, pensando en algo gracioso, reciten el hechizo que acabo de indicarles. ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

Nadie se ofreció, lo que era comprensible. La idea de enfrentar a tu peor temor era bastante intimidante.

- Oh, vamos. Si hacen lo que les indiqué todo estará bien. – motivó el profesor. – Además, yo estaré aquí para protegerlos en caso de cualquier problema.

De entre el grupo de estudiantes, una mano se alzó lentamente. Una chica de cabello rubio, de Hufflepuff, se adelantó entre sus compañeros. Tenía la cara sonrojada y miraba tímidamente al joven profesor, quien asentía, sonriendo, para animarla a acercarse a él.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Sieghart.

- Celine Damarth, señor. – respondió la chica, desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior con algo de vergüenza.

- Muy bien, Celine. ¿Qué es a lo que más le temes? - preguntó el profesor.

- A… a los hombres lobo. – respondió la estudiante, sobresaltando al profesor.

- Esa está buena pero, ¿has visto a alguno antes? – preguntó Sieghart. Le parecía extraño que una chica de su edad hubiera visto tan de cerca de un hombre lobo como para alcanzar a distinguir lo que era y que estuviera viva y sin ninguna marca visible. Sus cejas se arquearon cuando la chica de Hufflepuff asintió.

- El año pasado… había un hombre que siempre merodeaba por el colegio, se llama Greyback. – dijo la chica. – Lo vi transformarse una noche de luna llena y me persiguió hasta que llegué a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Sieghart frunció el entrecejo y asintió, era muy sabido que ese bastardo gustaba con torturar a los niños, sobre todo a las chicas, cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

- Entiendo. Pero ya no debes preocuparte por ese tipo. – aseguró Sieghart, sabiendo que era toda la verdad del mundo. – No creo que la noticia haya sido comunicada todavía, pero te aseguro que te llevarás una sorpresa si estás atenta y lees "El Profeta", ¿si?

La chica asintió, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Bien. Ahora, si pudieras ridiculizar al perrucho que te persiguió esa noche, ¿qué le harías? – preguntó Sieghart, acercándose para que la niña le respondiera al oído. La chica lo pensó unos segundos y le dio su respuesta, sacando una sonrisa al joven extranjero. – Eso será genial. Quiero que visualices esa imagen bien clara en tu mente y la tengas presente en todo momento, le apuntes con tu varita al Boggart y digas el hechizo. Los demás, háganse para atrás.

El resto de los estudiantes hizo lo que se les había ordenado y esperaron, mientras Sieg se posicionaba detrás de Celine.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó el profesor. Celine tragó saliva y asintió, asustada. – Bien. Uno, dos, tres.

Sieghart chasqueó los dedos y el seguro del baúl se abrió, permitiendo que la tapa se levantara. En menos de un parpadeo, una criatura con forma humanoide saltó ante todos los presentes, gruñendo y enseñando sus enormes dientes. Sieghart juntó las cejas, realmente era la viva imagen del monstruo al que él había matado un par de días antes. La fiera concentró su atención en la estudiante que la encaraba y se acercó lentamente, alzando sus garras con anticipación para un golpe mortal.

- Ahora, Celine. – le indicó Sieghart a la estudiante, quien sin perder un segundo alzó su varita y le apuntó a la bestia.

- ¡Ridículus! – gritó y, frente a todos, la bestia que estaba amenazándola se encogió y cambió, dejando en su lugar a un pequeño Chihuahua, con un tutú rosa y un cono alrededor de su cuello. El pequeño mamífero chilló e intentó quitarse el cono que le rodeaba la cabeza, fallando miserablemente cuando sus patas traseras se enredaron con su faldita, haciéndolo caer y chillar aún más.

El salón se llenó de risas ante la divertida imagen. Varios de los estudiantes lloraban de la risa, literalmente.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Quince puntos para Hufflepuff! – declaró el profesor. - ¿Qué esperan? Hagan una fila y que pase el siguiente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los estudiantes de "Octavo" salieron de su primera clase de Pociones luego de cuatro horas de estar en las Mazmorras. Había sido un case bastante pesada, sobre todo para Hrry y Ron, quienes no habían tocado un caldero en más de un año. El profesor Slughorn les había relatado acerca de algunas de las cosas que habían sucedido el año anterior, como el hecho de que le había obligado a enseñarles a los estudiantes acerca de pociones malignas y como prepararlas, poniendo énfasis en esta última parte.

Varias veces lo habían forzado a probar pociones hechas por los estudiantes en otros estudiantes, con resultados catastróficos. Había sido una suerte que no hubiera habido ningún muerto debido a esas prácticas, y eso había sido casi completamente responsabilidad del profesor Slughorn, quien alteraba las pociones para que no fueran mortales antes de que los Mortífagos fueran a divertirse en su clase.

Como fuera, había sido una jornada muy larga y los cuatro amigos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville, estaban hambrientos, así que se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Subieron las escaleras y salieron de las cámaras subterráneas, percibiendo ya el aroma de la comida.

En su camino, se encontraron con Ginny, quien los esperaba conversando con dos amigas. En cuanto llegaron, la pelirroja enredó su brazo con el de su novio.

- ¿Cómo estuvo? – preguntó la menor de las Weasley.

- Un asco. – respondió Harry.

- ¿Así de bien?

- Peor. – respondió Neville, agotado. Con la excepción de Hermione, todos los presentes odiaban esa clase. El hecho de que Snape ya no fuera el que la impartía no tuvo ningún efecto positivo en ellos, especialmente en Harry, quien había pasado sus últimas clases de Pociones como el número uno de la clase, todo gracias al libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

Dejaron ese tema de lado y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor todos juntos, hablando acerca de las clases que habían tenido las chicas que Séptimo que les acompañaban.

- Oh, es cierto. – recordó Ginny, de pronto, volteándose hacia sus amigas. – Chicos, ¿recuerdan a Hannah Habbott?

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se voltearon para mirar a una chica de cabello rubio y cara redonda. Los cuatro la recordaban muy bien, ella había sido la primera en ser sorteada cuando ingresaron a Hogwarts y había quedado en Hufflepuff. También había sido uno de las que había defendido a Harry en segundo año después de que ese incidente en el club de duelos, o al menos lo hizo hasta que el mismo chico al que la serpiente de Draco Malfoy había amenazado apareciera petrificado. Harry también recordaba que ella había sido parte del grupo anti-Potter en cuarto año, pero eso era de entenderse considerando que el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos había sido de Hufflepuff. Más adelante, en Quinto año, ella había formado parte del Ejército de Dumbledore original, y había entrenado con ellos durante meses.

- Claro. – respondió Harry, y saludó a la rubia, quien saludó de vuelta, sonriendo. Luego saludó a Ron, Hermione y a Neville.

- Y ella es Emma Dujovne. Puede que ustedes tres no la recuerden. – dijo Ginny, presentando a la otra chica, quien usaba una túnica de Gryffindor. Tenía el cabello color miel, un rostro refinado y ojos grandes y bellos de color café. La chica les sonrió y saludó. – ¿Tú la recuerdas, Neville?

- Por supuesto. – se sobresaltó Neville, quien había estado observando a Hannah durante la conversación. – Ella se integró al ED el año pasado. Estaba con nosotros cuando llegaron a Hogwarts antes de la batalla, pero creo que con todo el ajetreo no pudimos presentarla. Realmente es una hechicera muy hábil, nos ayudó mucho el año pasado, sobre todo contra los hermanos Carrow.

Luego de las presentaciones, caminaron hablando acerca de la posibilidad de próximas actividades del ED, hasta que escucharon a un grupo de alumnos menores, de Ravenclaw, hablando y riendo.

- Esa fue la mejor primera clase que podríamos haber pedido. – opinó un chico. – Después de todo lo ocurrido el año pasado, jamás pensé que podría reírme en una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡El profesor Liedger es genial! – exclamó una chica, riendo junto a sus amigas. – Espero que se quede y siga enseñando hasta que salgamos de Hogwarts.

El grupo de estudiantes observó como los estudiantes de la casa del cuervo entraban en el Gran Comedor y luego le siguieron, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas mesas. Esos comentarios estaban a favor del joven profesor extranjero, aunque solo llevaban unas horas de clase. Ya lo juzgarían ellos mismos después del almuerzo.


	4. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Emma, junto a lo otros de "Octavo" y a los de Séptimo de Gryffindor, esperaban pacientemente a que el profesor Liedger apareciera para comenzar la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del año. Estaban todos en el interior del salón de clases, sentados en los puestos frente al escritorio del profesor: aún faltaban algunos minutos para que la clase comenzara. Los tres héroes y Ginny compartían un puesto, mientras que Neville y Emma ocupaban el que estaba junto al de ellos.

- ¿Cómo creen que sea su método de enseñanza? – preguntó Hermione, emocionada.

- Hmmm… ¿él enseña y nosotros aprendemos? – ofreció Ron. El pelirrojo no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en eso, para él todos los profesores eran personas que les mandaban deberes y los calificaban. - ¿Cuál podría ser la diferencia con los otros profesores?

- No lo sé. ¿Quizás el hecho de que es mucho más joven que todos los profesores que hemos tenido y que acaba de regresar desde el otro lado del océano donde hay toda una cultura mágica diferente a la del Reino Unido? – preguntó Hermione, sarcástica. Ron simplemente rodó sus ojos, desinteresado. - ¿Tú que opinas, Emma?

La chica de Séptimo se sonrojó ligeramente ante la broma. Ginny le había contado a Hermione acerca del ligero enamoramiento que sentía por el joven profesor extranjero. Aunque ni siquiera lo conocía, cupido la había flechado en el momento en que sus ojos le vieron por primera vez.

- Además de que, siendo tan joven como es, es más probable que entienda nuestra condición de estudiantes y sea algo más flexible en algunas cosas como las fechas de entrega y métodos de calificación. – ofreció Ginny, en voz baja. Eso si llamó la atención del pelirrojo, quien se entusiasmó con la idea.

- Mmmmm… no estaría tan seguro de eso. – habló una voz junto a ellos, haciéndolos voltear y provocando un silencio general en el salón. – Aunque mucho depende del esfuerzo que vea por parte de los estudiantes.

Sieghart Liedger, su profesor, estaba de pie junto al largo pupitre que Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione compartían, mirando al cuarteto con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, profesor. – saludó Ginny, algo avergonzada porque había escuchado su comentario.

- Buenas tardes, ¿señorita…? – saludó el profesor.

- Weaskey, señor. – respondió Ginny. – Ginny Weasley.

El profesor Liedger asintió, sonriendo, antes de seguir su camino hacia su escritorio.

- ¿En qué momento entró? – preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

- Acabo de hacerlo, señor Weasley. – respondió el profesor, volteándose y apoyándose en su escritorio para mirar a los estudiantes. No era raro que a él si lo conociera, prácticamente todo el mundo mágico lo hacía después de los eventos del año anterior. – Buenas tardes, soy el profesor Sieghart Liedger y voy a enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año. Lo primero que haré será pasar asistencia y después les explicaré algo acerca de lo que vamos a hacer este año. Luego habrá tiempo para preguntas y comenzará la clase.

Y así lo hizo, agarró un trozo de pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio y comenzó a leer los nombres de los estudiantes que deberían estar presentes en ese salón, a esa hora. Cuando terminó, sacó su varita y la agitó, cerrando las puertas de entrada al salón.

- Muy bien, ahora les daré algunas explicaciones. Primero, si bien el colegio exige que la asistencia sea obligatoria a todos los cursos, con los alumnos mayores yo no lo haré. Verán, tengo dos listas, la que paso al llegar a salón de clases y la que le entrego a la dirección al final del día, que estará completa siempre. Ustedes ya están bastante crecidos como para decidir si necesitan venir a clases o no. – explicó el profesor extranjero. Varias de las caras se iluminaron con eso. – Aunque debo decirles que yo me fijo en el esfuerzo de las personas. A fin de semestre, algunos pueden necesitar algún tipo de "trabajo extra" para aumentar su promedio de calificaciones, pues para decidir si otorgar dichos trabajos, yo me fijaré en la asistencia real.

Los alumnos escuchaban con atención, interesados con el hecho de que ahora eran libres de escoger si asistían a ese curso o no.

- Lo otro, ustedes están en su último año, me imagino que ya varios de ustedes han pensado en lo que quieren hacer cuando salgan de Hogwarts, ¿no? – dijo Sieghart, mirándolos a todos. – Si bien esta materia se aplica a todas las áreas, hay una en especial que trabaja con ella siempre. ¿Quién aquí ha pensado o decidido convertirse en Auror?

Hubo varios murmullos entre los alumnos y, poco a poco, las manos comenzaron a alzarse, con las de Harry, Ron, Ginny y Emma incluidas. El profesor recorrió las manos alzadas, memorizándose los rostros de los dueños hasta que llegó a la de Harry, donde se quedó mirando un tiempo ligeramente más largo que el resto. Finalmente asintió, como si estuviera conforme con el número de interesados.

- Muy bien, ahora les explicaré acerca del programa de clases. – el joven profesor sacó su varita nuevamente y la agitó. Detrás de él, un trozo de tiza se elevó y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en el pizarrón, y en meros segundos el programa estaba completamente escrito. – Este primer semestre les enseñaré varios hechizos útiles a utilizar en variadas situaciones. Se me ha explicado acerca de todo lo que se les enseñó el año pasado en "Artes Oscuras", lo que quiero que hagan es, no olvidar todo lo que les enseñaron. Al contrario, quiero sacarle algún beneficio a lo que los Mortífagos consideraron útil para enseñar. Hay varios maleficios que fueron probados con otros estudiantes, según tengo entendido, pues yo voy a enseñarles las maneras de contrarrestar dichos maleficios, además de otros hechizos para enfrentarse a determinadas fuerzas oscuras. Por ejemplo, hoy comenzaré a enseñarles el encantamiento Patronus.

Ron dejó escapar una risita, lo que atrajo la atención del profesor.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Hay algunos aquí que ya saben dicho hechizo. – aclaró Sieghart. - ¿Pero alguno sabe utilizarlo para enviar un mensaje?

Ninguno de los presentes respondió.

- Eso pensé. Bueno, no se preocupen, no es tan difícil. – aseguró el profesor. Y siguió con la explicación. Después de dicho hechizos, comenzarían con algunas lecciones de combate no solo contra magos y brujas oscuros, sino que también contra criaturas mágicas malignas bastante peligrosas. Y así, luego de unos cuarenta minutos, finalizó con la explicación. – Y así terminaremos el año y con todo lo que está incluido en los EXTASIS. Lo que me recuerda, para los que levantaron la mano cuando pregunté por los que querían ser Aurores, para aprobar su EXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras necesitarán más que un mero Supera las Expectativas.

Todos los que habían alzado las manos palidecieron.

- Exacto, solo aceptaré la calificación máxima para aprobarlos. Ser Auror no es un juego, yo mismo voy a dar mi examen el próximo verano. Pero no se alarmen, no voy a ser tan severo como ustedes creen, y les volveré a preguntar antes del examen si están seguros de su decisión. – prosiguió el profesor, permitiendo que los estudiantes se relajaran un poco. Luego, miró su reloj de pulsera y asintió. – Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber sobre el curso. ¿Alguna pregunta? No es necesario que esté relacionada con el curso en sí, cualquier duda puede ser preguntada.

Varios alumnos alzaron las manos, así que el profesor comenzó a indicarles que preguntaran.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, profesor? – preguntó una chica de Séptimo.

- 21. – respondió Sieghart, sonriendo. Estaba seguro de que cada clase diferente que tuviera iba a tener que responder lo mismo. Luego miró a una chica de Ravenclaw de "octavo" y le indicó que podía preguntar.

- ¿En qué colegio mágico americano finalizó sus estudios? – preguntó la chica.

- Su nombre es Wizhigh, un instituto de Magia y Hechicería que se encuentra en el medio-Oeste de Estados Unidos. Es el colegio "hermano" del Instituto de Salem. Si bien sus métodos son bastante similares a los de Hogwarts, Wizhigh está más influenciado por la comunidad Muggle cercana. – explicó el profesor, encontrando confusión en los estudiantes. – Me refiero más que nada en su estructura y costumbres. Es un gran edificio construido siguiendo las normas muggles, y no es un internado, al menos no para todos. Los magos que viven en las ciudades cercanas solo asisten a clases, pero siguen viviendo en sus casas. También, en lugar de siete años, la educación mágica requiere solo seis, pero eso es debido a un programa especial que se realiza en segundo año.

Más manos se alzaron, esperando ser indicadas para preguntar.

- Tú. – señaló el joven profesor, indicándole a Ginny que podía hacer su pregunta.

- ¿Ha enseñado alguna vez antes? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- La verdad es que es la primera vez que soy un profesor con todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero enseñé a un trío de alumnos de segundo en Wizhigh cuando estuve allá cursando mi último año. – respondió Sieghart. – Además de las clases, a los estudiantes de segundo año se les hace participar de unas suertes de viajes de capacitación, claro que los chicos solo les llaman excursiones. Son divididos en grupos de tres estudiantes y cada uno de esos grupos es dejado a cargo de un estudiante mayor que cumpla con los requisitos para enseñarles. Yo era uno de esos estudiantes.

El profesor Liedger señaló a una estudiante de Gryffindor de séptimo para que preguntara.

- ¿Qué hacían en esas "excursiones"? – preguntó la chica.

- Lo que yo quisiera, en realidad. – respondió el profesor, sonriendo con honestidad. – Generalmente les hacía realizar "misiones" de búsqueda. Yo escondía un objeto en cierto lugar y ellos tenían que encontrarlo. Por supuesto que les ponía ciertos desafíos en el camino, como trampas y cosas por el estilo, para que practicaran lo que se les había enseñado en clases. Aunque también organizaba sesiones de duelo con algunos de los otros grupos. Cosas así, nada muy difícil pero que les servía para aprender. ¿Si?

Ésta vez había señalado a Hermione, quien tenía la mano alzada para preguntar.

- Disculpe, profesor, quizás sean solo ideas mías pero, ¿acaso su varita está hecha de metal? – preguntó la castaña, sorprendiendo al profesor, quien sonrió y sacó su varita, mostrándoselas. Varios de los estudiantes jadearon, efectivamente estaba hecha de metal. A excepción del mango, el resto de la varita mostraba un color plateado y brillante.

- Muy buena observación. Si, está hecha con una aleación especial de plata de los duendes. – explicó el profesor. – Aunque ésta no fue mi primera varita. Al igual que muchos de ustedes, si es que no todos, mi primera varita la obtuve en Olivander's, pero quedó destruida en una batalla hace unos años. Ésta fue hecha en América, aunque allá también usan varitas de madera.

Los estudiantes estaban completamente inmersos en la explicación, admirando la inusual varita de plata.

- Ésta varita es única, yo mismo le encargué a un duende que la hiciera para mi. – continuó el profesor.

- ¿De qué está hecho el núcleo? – preguntó Emma Dujovne, después de que se le indicó que estaba bien hacerlo.

- Nervio óptico de Basilisco. – respondió el profesor, paralizando a todos los presentes. El profesor volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera y se puso de pie. – Muy bien, suficiente de preguntas por hoy. Comencemos con el encantamiento Patronus. ¿Quién puede decirme qué es un Patronus?

Varios de los estudiantes alzaron las manos, entre ellos, Harry, Ron, Neville y Emma, además de Hermione, por supuesto. Sin embargo, y sabiendo que ellos estaban familiarizados con el hechizo, el profesor los ignoró y le indicó a un estudiante menor para que pudiera responder.

- Un patronus es lo que se conoce como un anti-Dementor. – contestó un chico de Gryffindor. – Es una fuerza positiva que hace de escudo entre el Dementor y el mago. Hay algunos que presentan forma de animales, los cuales se consideran como los más poderosos.

- Correcto. Además de repeler a los dementores, los patronus son compañeros de batalla muy leales y que reflejan la personalidad del que los invoca. Como les dije antes, también se les puede invocar para entregar mensajes secretos, ya que solo los aliados deberían conocer la forma de el patronus de un amigo. – explicó el profesor. – Lo que se hace para invocar un patronus es concentrarse en el recuerdo más feliz e intenso que tengan, aunque no necesariamente tiene que un recuerdo. Cualquier idea que los ponga felices también sirve si es que es poderosa. Muy bien, ahora todos juntos repitan después de mí: "_Expecto Patronum"_.

Los estudiantes repitieron el encantamiento, al menos los que nunca lo habían reitado antes.

- Muy bien, creo que es momento de una demostración. – dijo el profesor, y miró a Harry. – ¿Le importaría, señor Potter?

Harry sonrió y se levantó, caminando hacia el frente de la clase. Los estudiantes observaban expectantes como el chico de cabello negro y desordenado, quien tenía más poder del que aparentaba, se volteó y extendió la varita.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – invocó el joven mago. De la punta de su varita, emergió un gran ciervo macho adulto de color plateado. El magnífico animal se quedó de pie, agitando la cabeza y enseñando su enorme cornamenta.

- Perfecto. – alabó el profesor, sonriendo con satisfacción. A decir verdad, él también había querido ver al famoso patronus del niño que vivió. – Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Bien, ya vieron como se hace, así que síganme mientras piensan en un recuerdo feliz que pueda servirles.

Los demás estudiantes se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron al salón anexo, donde generalmente practicaban los hechizos que se les enseñaba en esa clase.

- Antes de comenzar, ¿aparte del señor Potter, quién ha logrado invocar un patronus antes? – preguntó el profesor Liedger, quitándose la túnica y dejando al descubierto su elegante camisa de seda negra. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y Neville alzaron las manos, además de algunos de los demás estudiantes de "octavo" que habían formado parte del ED. – Vengan aquí. Los demás formen una fila en el centro del salón y altérnense para mirar hacia la izquierda o derecha.

Mientras los estudiantes se formaban, el profesor Liedger se volteó hacia Harry y el grupo para hablarles.

- Ustedes van a ayudarme a guiarlos en esto. – dijo el profesor, sonriendo. – Circulen alrededor de ellos y ayúdenlos a concentrarse, enséñenles el encantamiento nuevamente si lo necesitan.

Los estudiantes asintieron, sonriendo.

- Muy bien, quiero que se concentren en el recuerdo que escogieron. – dirigió el profesor. – Cierren los ojos, visualicen lo que tienen en mente, cada detalle del recuerdo, concentrándose en la felicidad que les trae.

Los alumnos que estaban formados tenían los ojos cerrados, algunos de ellos sonreían, concentrándose en sus pensamientos felices.

- Los que no están convencidos de que sus recuerdos sean lo suficientemente poderosos, usen su imaginación para crear un pensamiento feliz. – aconsejó Sieghart, con voz tranquilizadora. – Piensen en como sería si ese chico o chica especial sintiera lo mismo por ustedes. Piensen en como se sentirían si de pronto tuvieran algo preciado que han estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Más sonrisas adornaron los rostros de los estudiantes formados.

- Y ahora, concentren esa felicidad y reciten el hechizo. – ordenó el profesor Liedger, sonriendo. Los estudiantes abrieron los ojos y extendieron sus varitas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – un coro general resonó contra las paredes del salón, y una serie de luces plateadas iluminaron los alrededores.

La mayoría de los estudiantes consiguieron invocar patronus sin forma, que se manifestaban como porciones de nieblas plateadas o esferas de luz que flotaron un par de segundos antes de desvanecerse.

- ¡Muy buen trabajo! – felicitó Sieghart, acercándose al grupo de estudiantes, pero frunció el entrecejo cuando vio las caras de decepción de los que no habían conseguido nada y de varios de los que seguramente esperaban invocar a un patronus con forma a la primera. – Vamos, no se pongan así. Realmente habría sido increíble que todos lo consiguieran a la primera, y casi imposible que alguno de ustedes invocara uno con forma. No desistan tan pronto, piensen en algo más poderoso y vuelvan a tratar.

La clase siguió así, con el profesor Liedger, Harry y los demás guiando y aconsejando a la fila de estudiantes. Casi al fina de la hora, todos habían conseguido ya invocar a un patronus sin forma aunque fuera una vez, lo que los había llenado de esperanzas y motivado a seguir intentando con aún más determinación. Harry se paseaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo algunas indicaciones cuando se percató del medallón que colgaba del cuello del profesor quien se acercaba a donde estaban Hermione y Ginny, quienes estaban ayudando a Emma con su encantamiento. De la punta de la varita de la chica salía la niebla plateada de manera constante, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry: ya casi lo conseguía.

Sieghart Liedger llegó donde las chicas, quienes se voltearon a verlo. Emma perdió parte de su concentración y el flujo de la niebla plateada disminuyó.

- Cuidado, no te distraigas. – dijo el profesor, acercándose aún más. La chica de Séptimo se le quedó viendo, embobada e intentando con todo su ser suprimir el sonrojo que amenazaba con cubrirle el rostro. Sieghart se acercó por detrás y llevó su mano hacia la de la chica, envolviéndola con sus dedos. Algo pasó entonces, al momento del contacto, la niebla plateada se condensó, tomando forma. Un segundo después, un magnífico Tigre se hallaba de pie frente al cuarteto, observándolos y comenzando a moverse alrededor con toda la gracia y la elegancia del verdadero animal. - ¡Muy bien!

- ¡Lo logré! – celebró la chica, sonriendo de forma radiante y volteándose hacia el profesor. En un acto reflejo, motivado por la gratitud y la felicidad, la chica se abalanzó sobre el joven, que la superaba en estatura por más de veinte centímetros, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Era algo divertido de ver, una chica que medía un metro sesenta tenía aprisionado a un hombre de un metro ochenta y tantos quien tenía todo lo asociado a la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Ginny y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra, con las cejas alzadas. De pronto, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Emma reaccionó y se apartó, sonriendo con timidez. – Oh, Dios. Lo siento, profesor. No pretendía…

- No importa. – dijo el profesor, sonriendo. No estaba molesto en lo absoluto, de hecho, parecía divertido con la situación. – De veras. Buen trabajo. Es un ejemplar hermoso.

Todos se quedaron viendo al tigre plateado hasta que éste desapareció. Luego de eso, el profesor Liedger miró su reloj de pulsera y luego a los estudiantes.

- Muy bien, chicos, la clase ha terminado. – anunció. Los estudiantes rompieron filas y se acomodaron para mirar mejor al joven extranjero mientras éste hablaba. – Fue un gran progreso el que tuvieron hoy, quiero que sigan practicando e intenten perfeccionar el encantamiento si tienen tiempo, ¿si? Bueno, pueden irse. Nos vemos la próxima clase.

- Hasta luego, profesor Liedger. – se despidieron varios de los estudiantes.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron un tiempo más, esperando por Emma, quien parecía querer hablar con el profesor.

- Señor, de verdad siento lo de antes. Es que soy muy efusiva y… - la chica hizo silencio cuando el profesor sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya le dije que no hay problema… señorita Dujovne, ¿cierto? – la chica asintió, sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo con timidez. – Felicitaciones de nuevo, muy pocos magos son los que logran un Patronus como ese en tan poco tiempo. Realmente hermoso. Un tigre, eso demuestra la ferocidad que usted tiene dentro, además de la elegancia y la fuerza.

El rostro de la adolescente se encendió aún más, obligándola a apartar la mirada. El grupo que esperaba se acercó.

- ¿Qué forma tiene su Patronus, profesor? – preguntó Ron. Sieghart le miró y sonrió.

- Es un secreto. – dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa. – Tal vez algún día se los enseñe. Solo les diré que si ese día llega, tendremos que estar en un campo abierto. Será mejor que se vayan ya, los otros profesores se enojarán conmigo si distraigo a los estudiantes y los hago llegar tarde a las otras clases.

Los seis estudiantes se despidieron y salieron del anexo para ir a buscar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia su siguiente clase.


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado ya una semana desde que los estudiantes habían comenzado el año escolar. Harry y sus dos mejores amigos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, redactando un informe para la clase de pociones; treinta centímetros sobre las propiedades y los usos de las orquídeas rojas sudafricanas, una flor mágica que se utilizaba mayormente para preparar pociones especiales utilizadas para curar enfermedades o lesiones que afectaban a alguno de los cinco sentidos. Aunque también podían recolectarse sus pétalos, secarlos al sol por tres días y utilizarlos para preparar un delicioso té que ayudaba a curar el insomnio.

Harry finalizó otra línea y tomó una regla para medir su progreso. Aún le faltaban cinco centímetros para terminar, pero como ya no le quedaba ningún uso que agregar, decidió que terminaría con una conclusión. Dejó su pluma a un lado y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón para pensar en las próximas líneas. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya había terminado y que estaba leyendo un libro, preparando la próxima clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El joven de lentes sonrió, pensando en lo bien que la pasaban durante las clases que impartía el joven profesor. Aunque no solo era eso, el profesor Liedger había demostrado ser un buen profesor a pesar de su corta edad, se notaba que contaba con la experiencia que la directora McGonagall había anunciado al inicio del año.

Ya había conseguido que más de la mitad de su clase lograra invocar un Patronus con forma. Aún quedaban algunos estudiantes que aún no lo conseguían, pero que estaban bastante cerca de lograrlo, y mientras ellos seguían practicando, el profesor Liedger había comenzado a enseñarles a enviar mensajes utilizando a sus anti-Dementores.

En teoría, era algo muy fácil de hacer. Uno invocaba al Patronus no solo pensando en un recuerdo feliz, sino que también en el mensaje que deseaba transmitir. Para eso, debía visualizar al espíritu positivo hablando con su propia voz, y diciendo claramente lo que se quería informar.

Hasta el momento, solo Hermione había logrado hacer que su nutria dijera una frase completa. Harry, por su parte, consiguió que su ciervo dijera una palabra antes de desvanecerse, aunque había pretendido que dijera una frase de cinco palabras.

El asunto era que, ahora que ya todos podían invocar un Patronus para defenderse del ataque de un Dementor, el profesor Liedger decidió que seguirían avanzando en las clases, pero les había dicho que cualquiera que siguieran practicando por su cuenta y que cualquiera que quisiera un lugar donde practicar, eran más que bienvenidos a ir un rato al salón anexo después de clases.

Harry escuchó un ronquido que le hizo mirar hacia donde Ron estaba sentado, o más bien recostado sobre su pergamino, durmiendo. Hermione lo miró también y rodó sus ojos, sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. El muchacho del cabello rojizo había terminado ya con su redacción y no había podido más contra el sueño y el cansancio. Ambos prefectos se habían pasado las noches de esa primera semana realizando las rondas de patrullaje nocturnas, por lo que no habían podido dormir muy bien. Al final, esas horas privadas de sueño le habían pasado la cuenta a su amigo, y también a Hermione, quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras leía. Por suerte para ellos dos, el turno de Gryffindor para patrullar de noche ya había terminado y la responsabilidad caía ahora sobre los hombros de los prefectos de Slytherin.

- No es necesario que me acompañen. – dijo Harry, haciendo que Hermione levantara la vista de su libro. – Ya casi termino. Váyanse a la cama, lo necesitan en verdad.

La chica de cabello castaño sonrió, cansada.

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta? – preguntó Hermione, tapándose la boca mientras bostezaba.

- Para nada. Ya solo me falta la conclusión. – confirmó Harry, sonriendo. – Además, recuerda que tenemos clase con el profesor Liedger a la primera hora.

Hermione asintió. Si bien las clases que impartía el joven profesor eran interesantes y divertidas, también eran agotadoras. Se requería de una gran concentración al estar en su clase. La castaña finalmente se puso de pie y despertó a su novio para decirle que fuera a dormir. Finalmente, Harry se quedó solo en la sala común. Ginny y Emma, quien ahora era parte de su grupo, habían subido a dormir unas horas antes, cansadas después de una larga jornada de práctica para la clase de Encantamientos.

El niño que vivió volvió a pensar en las clases que tendría a la mañana siguiente, comenzaba el día con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, luego seguía con Transformaciones, otra de las clases que lo tenía emocionado, ya que estaban comenzando a aprender a convertir personas en animales. Desde que el tema se había tocado en la primera clase, Harry se había planteado la idea de convertirse en un animago, como su padre. Luego tendría la hora de almuerzo y seguiría con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, y finalmente el día terminaba luego de su clase de Encantamientos.

Luego de vagar en sus pensamientos unos minutos más, Harry decidió que ya era hora de terminar e irse a dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una brisa fresca se deslizaba suavemente sobre el césped de los terrenos del colegio, refrescando a todos los que merodeaban por ahí a esas horas de la noche. De pie frente a la puerta doble de entrada al castillo, Sieghart Liedger observaba la luna menguante, que ya iba a mitad de camino a desaparecer para darle el paso a la luna nueva. Contando, calculó que en más o menos veintitrés días el satélite volvería a mostrar todo su brillante rostro.

Había estado realizando su ronda por los pasillos del colegio, donde encontró a uno de los prefectos de Slytherin durmiendo detrás de una estatua, cuando decidió que saldría a tomar un poco de fresco aire nocturno una vez que terminara su trabajo. Y ahí estaba en ese momento, admirando las estrellas, la luna y el paisaje nocturno en general. Escuchó un maullido a su lado, lo que lo hizo voltear y encontrarse con un gato de pelaje rojizo, que le miraba con curiosidad. Sieghart esperaba que retrocediera, bufando, en cualquier momento. Él y los animales en general no se llevaban bien, de hecho había percibido como los animales nocturnos se alejaban del lugar, escondidos entre el césped, en el momento en que él puso un pie fuera del castillo. Por lo que fue una gran sorpresa cuando el curioso animalito se acercó más a él y se frotó contra su pierna. El joven profesor había quedado fascinado con la pequeña muestra de afecto, por eso, y sabiendo que probablemente arruinaría ese momento, decidió agacharse lentamente e intentar acariciarlo.

- Hola, amiguito. – saludó el profesor, acercando su mano cautelosamente hacia la cabeza del felino. Se paralizó eso si, cuando el gato hizo un movimiento brusco. Sieghart estuvo casi seguro de que iba a arañarlo, pero no. El felino rojizo simplemente se había aburrido de su lentitud y se había parado sobre sus patas traseras para alcanzar la mano del mago con su cabeza, apresurando la caricia. – Realmente no me tienes miedo, ¿no? Eres un animalito muy extraño, ¿sabes?

Ahora que lo veía de cerca, notó algunas cosas inusuales en el gato, como el hecho de que su cola tenía la forma de un cepillo redondo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ese gato era en realidad un gato mitad Kneazle. Los Kneazle eran conocidos por detectar a personas que podían ser consideradas sospechosas o desagradables, y se les consideraba como criaturas muy inteligentes.

- Ahora entiendo. ¿Detectaste que no soy malo? – preguntó Sieghart, animándose a cargar al felino. El gato comenzó a ronronear, pidiendo más caricias. El joven extranjero localizó la placa del collar que traía alrededor de cuello y leyó la inscripción. – Crookshanks, es un nombre muy inusual, pero pienso que te queda. Eres un amiguito muy especial.

El gato lo miró a los ojos, con curiosidad, para luego voltear la cabeza hacia los terrenos: algo se había movido por allá. Sieghart sonrió, y bajó al felino, quien emitió un último maullido de despedida antes de alejarse en posición de acecho. El profesor lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, sonriendo. Eso había sido agradable.

Decidió que ya era hora de regresar al interior del castillo, tenía que estar descansado para recibir al grupo de Séptimo de Gryffindor y a los de "octavo" para comenzar con un nuevo tema.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los estudiantes y algunos profesores estaban en el Gran Comedor, desayunando. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, comiendo mientras conversaban y se preparaban para su primera clase.

- ¿Qué hechizo irá a enseñarnos? – preguntó Ginny, bebiendo su té.

- Dijo que estaba relacionado con algo que les enseñaron en "Artes Oscuras" el año pasado. – recordó Hermione. – Estuve leyendo un libro anoche para obtener algunas pistas acerca de eso, pero hay muchas cosas que podría enseñarnos si solo nos basamos en lo que nos dijo.

Los cuatro se voltearon para mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, donde el profesor Liedger escuchaba a Hagrid con una expresión bastante seria en el rostro. Se percataron de que la directora McGonagall estaba presente también, de pie frente a ellos dos, escuchando a lo que Hagrid estaba diciendo.

- Se les ve muy serios. – opinó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo. Fue entonces cuando una chica se sentó junto a ellos.

- Buenos días. – saludó Emma Dujovne, sonriendo. Los chicos la saludaron, olvidándose de la conversación entre los tres docentes, aunque la adolescente se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Emma miró hacia la mesa de profesores, enfocándose en el joven profesor y luego se volteó hacia sus amigos. - ¿Sucede algo?

- No lo sabemos. – respondió Ron, volviendo a mirar hacia los profesores. – Pero parece ser algo malo.

Como si lo hubiera oído, Sieghart los miró, fijando su mirada en el grupo de curioso por unos cuantos segundos antes de hablarle a McGonagall y a Hagrid. La Directora y el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas asintieron, antes de que la hechicera se dirigiera hacia su lugar en el centro de la alargada mesa. Después de eso, Hagrid y Liedger comenzaron a tener una conversación más relajada, riendo en ocasiones. Debido a que era obvio que los habían sorprendido y que los tres docentes no planeaban seguir con la conversación que habían estado teniendo, los estudiantes dejaron de prestarles atención.

- Creo que nos atrapó. – dijo Ginny, haciendo que sus amigos asintieran. El sonido de los aleteos de las lechuzas les hizo saber que el correo había llegado, y todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor miraron hacia arriba, intentando localizar a sus lechuzas.

Harry también miró hacia arriba, en un acto reflejo que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años, pero supo que no podría encontrar el punto blanco en esa nube de plumas oscuras. Hermione recibió la edición de "El Profeta" de ese día, como lo hacía siempre, al igual que Harry, pero ahora era una lechuza del mismo diario la que se lo entregaba. Ginny recibió una carta, al igual que Emma. De pronto, todos los murmullos se apagaron, y todos se voltearon para mirar hacia la mesa de profesores.

- Me pregunto cuál será ésta vez. – dijo Ron, con anticipación.

Todas las miradas estaban centradas en el profesor extranjero, quien miraba hacia las aves con expectación. De pronto, un periódico enrollado voló a toda velocidad hacia el joven docente, quien lo atrapó a centímetros de su rostro. Un segundo más tarde, pasó lo mismo con un segundo periódico, que también atrapó. Luego de unos segundos más, las lechuzas se retiraron y todo el mundo volvió a sus asuntos. Después del incidente ocurrido el segundo día de clases, que era el primer día en que funcionaba el correo del colegio, no había pasado un día en el que eso pasara.

Harry lo recordaba perfectamente, y tenía que reconocer que se había reído bastante al igual que los demás. Cuando las lechuzas llegaron con el correo el segundo día de clases, un periódico voló desde las alturas directamente hacia el profesor extranjero, pero éste logró atraparlo antes de que lo golpeara. El problema fue que no consiguió ver el segundo periódico, que por suerte no lo golpeó a él, ya que habría sido bastante fuerte, pero que derribó la taza de café que estaba bebiendo, la cual volcó su contenido sobre el profesor, quemándolo con el líquido caliente. No resultó en nada grave, pero desde ese día todos miraban el espectáculo.

Las lechuzas no querían acercarse lo suficiente para entregarle los periódicos y por eso se los lanzaban desde lejos y con bastante fuerza. El profesor Liedger sonrió con satisfacción; cuando le habían preguntado si estaba bien, después de ese primer incidente, había asegurado que ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de los animales y que una situación como aquella no volvería a pasar. El grupo observó como el joven extranjero desenrollaba el profeta y le echaba un rápida hojeada, buscando algo interesante para leer.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – gritó una niña, sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff, haciendo que todos los estudiantes de su mesa, como los de la de Gryffindor, que era la mesa más cercana, se voltearan a ver hacia su dirección. - ¡El profesor Liedger tenía razón!

Los estudiantes que estaban sentados junto a ella se acercaron para mirar lo que estaba señalando. Harry y los demás estiraron sus cuellos para ver de qué se trataba: estaba leyendo el profeta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó uno de los compañeros de la chica.

- ¡Fenrir Greyback fue reportado como exterminado! – contestó la chica, sonriendo de forma radiante. El grupo de Harry se quedó sin respiración unos segundos antes de voltearse a toda velocidad y desenrollar sus propios periódicos, buscando la noticia.

Les costaba creerlo, desde la batalla del año anterior, los Aurores habían estado buscando al peligroso hombre lobo por todas partes, sin ningún resultado. Todos ellos, sobre todo Ron, estaban siempre al tanto para oír de su captura, y era obvio, considerando lo que le había hecho a Hermione cuando fueron capturados y retenidos en la mansión Malfoy.

Nadie sabe como, pero el sanguinario licántropo había logrado escapar durante la batalla y no había sido vuelto a ver por nadie. Naturalmente, como nadie pudo asegurarse de que estaba muerto, fue incluido en el listado realizado por el Ministerio de Magia, que era un registro de todos los mortífagos prófugos. Según Percy Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron, era onsiderado como uno de los prófugos más peligrosos dentro de "La Lista", como había comenzado a llamar la gente al listado. Harry localizó la noticia y comenzó a leer, con Ginny y Emma junto a él.

**La más reciente eliminación de "La Lista".**

_En horas cercanas a las diez de la noche del 30 de Agosto, se le fue reportado al Ministro Shacklebolt acerca del paradero y actividades de uno de los Mortífagos que encabezaban el Listado de criminales prófugos anunciado por el Ministerio de Magia a principios del verano, siendo el Mortífago en cuestión ningún otro más que Fenrir Greyback, licántropo y seguidor proclamado del Que no Debe Ser Nombrado. _

_El hombre que realizó el reporte, un mago llamado Sieghart Liedger, informó que el hombre lobo se encontraba escondido en un bosque ubicado cerca de la frontera Noroeste entre Estados Unidos y Canadá, muy cerca de un poblado Muggle. Afortunadamente, el mismo mago que reportó acerca del paradero del Licántropo fue el que tomó la situación en sus manos y se encargó de exterminar al Mortífago, todo esto antes de reportar la situación al Ministro de Magia, cosa que ha provocado bastante controversia en las últimas horas debido a la desobediencia mostrada por el joven hechicero. Las instrucciones dadas por el Ministerio eran claras; si alguien divisaba o tenía pistas acerca del paradero de cualquiera de los Mortífagos que componían el listado, debían reportarlo a la brevedad y dejar que los Aurores se encargaran. No obstante, no se tomará ninguna medida en contra del mago que realizó la exterminación, ya que debido a la cercanía al poblado Muggle del bosque en el cual se escondía Greyback, representaba un gran peligro para los habitantes no magos de la localidad. El Ministro Shacklebolt pide, eso sí, que las acciones como las realizadas por el Sieghart Liedger, no sean imitadas, y que ningún mago que no esté capacitado para lidiar con Mortífagos debe intentar apresar a uno de éstos por su cuenta. _

_Volviendo al caso de Greyback, un equipo de Aurores fue enviado a la escena en cuestión para comprobar la veracidad de los hechos, y a principios de la madrugada de hoy, los reportes entregados al Ministro confirman que, efectivamente, el licántropo ha sido eliminado y, por lo tanto, tachado de la lista de Mortífagos prófugos. _

_Tras una investigación, se ha localizado a Sieghart Liedger en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde imparte clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, convirtiéndose en el profesor más joven que haya enseñado en el colegio. _

A la derecha del reportaje, una fotografía del hombre lobo en cuestión sonreía maléficamente hacia los leyentes, mostrando sus sucios y anormalmente grandes y agudos dientes.

Cuando Harry terminó de leer, se dio cuenta de que todo el gran Comedor estaba en el más completo silencio y, volteándose para mirar en derredor, vio que todo el alumnado presente miraba en dirección del joven mago sentado junto al medio gigante en la mesa de profesores. Sieghart Liedger intentaba ignorar las miradas, haciendo como que leía el otro periódico que había recibido, el "New York Times", un diario muggle que acostumbraba leer para mantenerse informado acerca de los sucesos de ese mundo.

Varias alabanzas se hicieron escuchar desde distintos puntos del Gran Comedor, cosas como: ¡Grande, profesor!, ¡Ídolo!, y cosas por el estilo. Por un segundo, la esquina derecha del labio del extranjero subió, pero luego volvió a ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Varios minutos pasaron en los que prácticamente todo el alumnado comentaba lo que El Profeta decía. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Emma no eran la excepción, sobre todo en el caso del pelirrojo, quien no cabía de felicidad al saber que el mal nacido que había torturado a su novia y le había deformado el rostro a su hermano mayor.

- Se enfrentó a uno de los Mortífagos más temidos él solo.- dijo Emma, y se mordió el labio inferior, con una media sonrisa y ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Hermione y Ginny se miraron la una a la otra, reprimiendo una risa de complicidad. La prefecta de Gryffindor se puso de pie unos minutos después, diciendo que ya era hora de irse a clases.

Los demás se pusieron de pie para irse todos juntos a su clase con el profesor extranjero.

- Oye, Celine, el profesor Liedger ya se va. – habló un chico detrás de ellos, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. – ¿No querías ir a darle las gracias a tu novio?

- Cállate, Danny. – se defendió la chica de cabello rubio, sonrojada. Pero en vez de seguir con él, se volteó y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la mesa de profesores, los cuales se estaban retirando por la puerta lateral para irse a sus salones de clase. Harry y su grupo siguieron a la joven bruja con sus ojos a lo largo del camino hasta que llegó junto al joven extranjero de pelo negro. - ¿Profesor Liedger?

El aludido, quien estaba hablando con el profesor Slughorn cuando Celine llegó junto a él, se volteó y miró para abajo antes de sonreír.

- Hola, Damarth. – saludó Sieghart, sonriendo. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hubo un jadeo general entre los alumnos cuando la pequeña de trece años se acercó rápidamente al profesor, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Gracias, profesor! – gritó la chica, llena de felicidad. - ¡Muchas gracias!

Sieg se recuperó de su sorpresa inicial y sonrió, posando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la niña que lo abrazaba.

- No hay de qué. – dijo. Celine se apartó, mirándolo hacia arriba y sonriendo, antes de asentir una vez y voltearse para regresar con su grupo de amigos, siendo recibida por todas sus amigas, quienes procedieron a hacer las preguntas correspondientes acerca de la experiencia de abrazar al apuesto profesor de defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry y los demás reprimieron unas cuantas risas cuando vieron como la Directora McGonagall se acercaba al profesor Liedger con una expresión severa, mientras que el joven extranjero la esperaba con un rostro que mostraba que sabía lo que le esperaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Tengo aquí una lista de algunos hechizos que les enseñaron el año pasado. – enseñó el profesor Liedger, levantando un pergamino. – Hay varios que, según tengo entendido, fueron practicados sobre los "sangre sucia".

Harry y sus amigos sonrieron ante el tono de estupidez que había usado al emplear ese término que varias personas aún utilizaban para insultar a los hijos y parientes de muggles.

- Si bien no dudo que deben habrán sufrido bastante cuando los utilizaron, ninguno de esos hechizos es considerado más allá de dañino, salvo uno además del hechizo asesino. – explicó Sieghart, dejando la lista sobre su escritorio. – Hay un maleficio que, según tengo entendido, mató a un estudiante el año pasado durante la batalla en Hogwarts, y fue un hechizo que el mismo estudiante realizó.

Harry, Ron y Hermione jadearon, con la imagen de Vincent Crabbe siendo envuelto por las llamas que él mismo había conjurado en sus mentes. El profesor Liedger fijó sus ojos en el trío, asintiendo.

- Efectivamente. – confirmó, ocasionando confusión en el resto de los alumnos. Finalmente, volvió a mirar al curso en general y prosiguió con su explicación. – _Fiendfyre_, es un maleficio con el cual se invocan demonios y se les brinda un cuerpo hecho de fuego, qe es imposible de apagar con agua. Es fácil de realizar, pero muy difícil de controlar y más aún de deshacer: está hecho para consumir todo a su paso, dejando solo las cenizas. Hay… dos hechizos capaces de apagar el fuego demoníaco. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es el más usado?

Hermione fue la única que levantó la mano.

- ¿Señorita Granger? – señaló el profesor.

- El hechizo es _Fiendlocked_, profesor. – respondió Hermione. – Lo que hace este contra hechizo es enviar al espíritu del demonio invocado de regreso al inframundo. El problema es que no apaga el fuego directamente, hay que hacer algún hechizo de agua para apagar el fuego que queda. Pero, nunca he oído de otro hechizo que logre apagar el fuego demoníaco.

- Muy bien respecto al _fiendlocked._ – felicitó el profesor, sonriendo. – Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. En cuanto al otro hechizo, es natural que no lo conozca… ya que se lo he enseñado a muy pocas personas.

Los alumnos lo miraron, incrédulos, analizando las palabras que había utilizado.

- ¿Quiere decir…?

- Ajá. Es un hechizo que yo inventé. – declaró el profesor, tomando por sorpresa a varios de los presentes. La emoción comenzó a esparcirse entre los estudiantes, que estaban esperanzados con aprender un hechizo que podía considerarse como "exclusivo". – No se emocionen, no planeo enseñarles dicho hechizo.

La decepción fue evidente en todos los alumnos.

- ¿Entonces para qué lo mencionó? – preguntó un alumno de Séptimo, en voz alta. No había pretendido que el profesor lo oyera, pero alzó demasiado la voz sin darse cuenta.

- Muy simple, señor Lyra. – dijo Sieghart, sin enojo y encogiéndose de hombros. – Porque mi trabajo es enseñarles, y si hay dos hechizos que sirven para contrarrestar al Fiendfyre, es mi deber enseñarles eso. Ahora, yo fui el que inventó el otro hechizo, estoy en todo mi derecho de decidir si enseñarlo o no. Puede sonar muy egoísta, pero en realidad me reservo el derecho de enseñarles porque el hechizo que creé puede ser tan o más peligroso de lo que el Fiendfyre es.

Los alumnos estaban en completo silencio, escuchando la explicación, y cuando ésta finalizó, todos se pusieron de pie para pasar al salón anexo.

- Antes de comenzar quiero indicarles a todos que esta clase será considerada muy importante, lo que aprendan hoy será incluido en su primera prueba. – explicó el profesor, cuando estuvieron en el interior del anexo. – También, sin importar lo que pase, quiero que estén atentos a todo lo que suceda y que no hagan nada que yo no les diga. Incluso cuando está siendo controlado, el fuego demoníaco es muy peligroso y agresivo.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a mostrarse nerviosos debido al serio tono de voz que el joven profesor estaba utilizando al hablarles, hasta ahora era un lado de él completamente desconocido para los estudiantes.

- Muy bien… - dijo el profesor, sacando su varita. – Comencemos…


	6. Fiendlocked

- ¡Fiendfyre!

De la varita del profesor Liedger salieron llamas, que se propagaron rápidamente alrededor de los estudiantes, pero a una distancia relativamente segura del grupo. El calor que se sentía era atemorizante, lo mismo que los extraños rugidos que provenían de las flamas, pero lo que más sorprendía a todos era el color azul que presentaba el fuego. Frente a ellos, las flamas se agruparon, tomando la forma de un gran dragón que les rugía de forma amenazante. Harry recordó al Colacuerno que tuvo que enfrentar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero el dragón de fuego azul que estaba frente a ellos era mucho más aterrador.

El terror se esparció entre los estudiantes, quienes comenzaron a retroceder rápidamente para alejarse de la bestia de fuego. Ron y Harry se pararon frente a Hermione y Ginny, respectivamente, aunque Harry también estaba cubriendo a Emma del fuego. Por más asustados que estuvieran, el dragón no se acercó ni un milímetro a ellos, simplemente se quedó en su lugar, gruñendo de forma extraña y falsa. Los estudiantes recordaron que no era un dragón de verdad, y la criatura de fuego se hizo ligeramente a un lado, permitiendo que ellos tuvieran una mejor visión de su joven profesor. Sieghart Liedger estaba de pie detrás del fuego demoníaco, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Como ven, la bestia hecha de fuego puede tomar la forma de cualquier monstruo, es el mago quien invoca al Fiendfyre el que decide la forma que el fuego toma. – explicó el joven profesor, caminando hacia los estudiantes. El dragón de llamas azules rugió, asustando a los estudiantes. – El color de las llamas indica el nivel de poder del fuego demoníaco. En este caso, el color azul señala un poder intermedio, el cual creo que será suficiente para enseñarles el Fiendlocked. Mientras más poderoso y agresivo es el fuego demoníaco, más difícil es de "sellar" y solo otro Fiendfyre del mismo poder o superior puede combatirlo.

El profesor ya estaba frente al grupo de estudiantes, con el dragón a su espalda. Harry, Ron y Hermione notaron la diferencia de ésa criatura con las que había invocado Vincent Crabbe durante la batalla del año anterior. El fuego del profesor Liedger estaba completamente bajo su control, incluso aunque se mostraba amenazante y agresivo. El dragón de llamas azules no hacía nada para atacarlos, simplemente se quedaba en su lugar, quieto y sin dar indicios de querer moverse de ahí.

- Observen esto. – señaló el profesor Liedger, alzando la varita de plata. De pronto, el joven se volteó y apuntó hacia el dragón. - ¡Fiendlocked!

El dragón estiró el cuello y las alas, rugiendo hacia el techo antes de perder su forma completamente definida y esparcirse sobre el piso en forma de pequeños charcos ardientes. Sieghart blandió su varita nuevamente, y una bola de agua apareció sobre cada una de las llamas restantes, dejando al líquido caer sobre ellas, apagándolas. Luego de eso, todo rastro de la bestia ardiente había desaparecido.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos segundos, hasta que el profesor se volteó y comenzó a alejarse del grupo.

- Se vio muy sencillo, pero créanme que se necesita una gran voluntad para derrotar las ansias de matar que tiene el demonio que fue invocado por otro mago. – explicó el extranjero, volteándose para mirarlos. – Ahora, ¿quién quiere intentarlo primero?

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera estaban respirando. El hombre de cabello negro y ojos grisáceos recorrió al grupo con la mirada, enfocándose en Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Ustedes tres estuvieron envueltos en el incidente con este hechizo el año pasado, ¿no? – dijo, a lo que los tres asintieron. – Muy bien, entonces. Potter nos enseñó el Patronus en la primera clase, así que… ¿Señor Weasley?

Ron palideció ligeramente, tragando saliva. Se separó de Hermione y caminó hacia delante lentamente hasta que estuvo frente al grupo, mirando hacia el joven profesor.

- Los demás, háganse más para atrás. Bien, Weasley, no le ordenaré que te ataque, pero si va a mostrarse más agresivo y amenazador. – le advirtió el profesor. – Lo que debes recordar es que tienes que mostrarte decidido y concentrarte en el contra hechizo. Si dejas que el temor te nuble la mente, el Fiendlocked no funcionará.

El pelirrojo asintió, notablemente nervioso. Sieghart asintió, retomando su expresión seria.

- Vamos, Ron, ¿dónde está el valor que tenías en la batalla del año pasado? – lo tentó el profesor, haciendo que el pelirrojo dejara de temblar. Ron mostró un rostro decidido y lleno de valor, lo que hizo que el profesor sonriera por unos momentos. - ¡Fiendfyre!

Una bola de fuego azul salió de la punta de la varita de plata y comenzó a extenderse, tomando la forma de un león del tamaño de un oso. El depredador rugió, comenzando a acercarse en posición de acecho, gruñendo y aumentando de tamaño a medida que la distancia hacia el joven mago se acortaba. Ron no retrocedió ni un solo paso y, mirando a la bestia de fuego, alzó su varita.

- ¡Fiendlocked! – gritó el pelirrojo. De pronto, sintió toda la ira y el odio que le daba vida a las llamas frente a él, las cuales amenazaban con destruir su voluntad. Mientras todo su valor y decisión comenzaban a ser empujadas por el odio y la maldad, Ron recordó el incidente en la Sala Multipropósitos. Hermione, Harry y él estuvieron a punto de morir consumidos por las llamas y Ron fue atacado por unas muy reales imágenes de esa situación. La sola idea de su novia y su mejor amigo siendo convertidos en cenizas fue suficiente para que su voluntad volviera a cobrar fuerza, iniciando un ataque en contra de los sentimientos negativos que lo atacaban. Concentrándose un poco más, logró empujar esos sentimientos hacia el fondo de un abismo oscuro, donde los dejó encerrados para siempre.

Frente a todos, el león de fuego azul emitió un rugido lastimero antes de desintegrarse y convertirse en una fogata común y corriente, perdiendo el color azulado. Ron iba a utilizar un hechizo de agua, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba agotado como para reaccionar así de rápido. Aunque al final no fue necesario, ya que fue el profesor quien apagó las llamas restantes.

Harry y Hermione notaron como el pelirrojo se tambaleaba y corrieron para sostenerlo de pie en su lugar. El profesor Liedger se acercó rápidamente hacia él, sonriendo enormemente.

- ¡Eso fue fantástico! – felicitó el joven extranjero. – Debo reconocer que jamás pensé que lo lograrías en el primer intento. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por esa muestra de valor y determinación.

Ron no cabía en su orgullo, pero se le notaba exhausto.

- Ahora ve, descansa. – le dijo el profesor. – Fue un esfuerzo realmente grande el que hiciste. El poder que usaste habría sido suficiente para acabar con cualquier fuego demoníaco, para el mío no era necesario tanto.

Ron asintió, sonriendo ante el halago, y se dirigió hacia el final del salón, donde tomó asiento en una silla que había ahí. El cansancio presente en su rostro hizo que Sieghart se preguntara si talvez no estaba presionando demasiado a los estudiantes. El joven Weasley, la señorita Granger y sobre todo Harry Potter, estaban sicológicamente preparados para enfrentar grandes peligros, lo habían hecho toda una temporada mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes de Tom Riddle. Quizás debería bajar un poco el nivel para los siguientes. Finalmente decidió que no lo haría, un mago tenebroso no dudaría en atacar con todo su poder a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, sin importar la edad que tuviese.

- ¿Alguien se anima a intentarlo? – preguntó el profesor, mirando al resto de grupo de estudiantes. – Vamos, aprovechen de practicar ahora. En su examen no pueden fallar si algo como esto se presenta.

Incluso aunque dijo eso, nadie se ofreció. Eso representaba una dificultad para Sieghart, quien no quería obligar a nadie nuevamente. Lo de Weasley había sido algo especial: el profesor sabía que el joven pelirrojo contaba con el valor y la determinación para lograrlo. El resto de los alumnos era otra cosa, si lo hacían porque él se los ordenaba, lo más probable era que no lo lograran. Tenía que provenir de ellos.

Ya estaba por rendirse y escoger a alguno de ellos, cuando vio que una mano se alzaba. Sorprendiendo a todos, Emma Dujovne se adelantó y se preparó para intentarlo. Sieghart analizó a la joven, inseguro acerca de si era una buena idea que ella fuera la siguiente. Descartó la idea de ordenarle que se retirase y esperara un poco antes de intentarlo. No porque fuera una chica era menos que los demás. Recordó el Patronus que había invocado en la primera clase: un tigre. Símbolo de valor y fuerza, de elegancia y ferocidad. Luego la analizó físicamente, era una chica pequeña, de un metro sesenta, más o menos, con un cuerpo lindo y bien proporcionado y un hermoso rostro. Decidió que el valor que mostraba al estar ahí, preparada para tratar, era suficiente para que él la dejara hacerlo. El profesor Liedger sonrió hacia la chica, quien le sonrió de regreso con timidez mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

- Muy bien, señorita Dujovne. – la felicitó el profesor, preparando su varita. – Muéstreme lo que puede hacer. ¡Fiendfyre!

Una Quimera emergió de la varita del profesor, rugiendo hacia la chica y agitando su larga cola de manera amenazante. La chica no lo dejó acercarse, alzó la varita y le apuntó a la criatura azulada.

- ¡Fiendlocked! – la voluntad de la chica colisionó contra el odio inmerso en el monstruo de fuego. Emma no se dejó vencer y combatió las emociones negativas con toda su fuerza. Sabía que si ella lo lograba, varios más se animarían a intentar, y el profesor se vería con menos presión encima. Finalmente, logró empujar el odio hacia atrás, encerrándolo en un lugar oscuro.

La quimera de fuego estalló, esparciendo segmentos de su cuerpo ardiente en el suelo. Sieghart sonrió, utilizando un hechizo de agua para apagar el fuego. Notó que la chica temblaba ligeramente, parecía que también se había esforzado demasiado. El extranjero se acercó a ella rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que la hermana menor de Ron Weasley. Sieghart la sujetó suavemente por los hombros, sosteniéndola. La chica lo miró hacia arriba, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

- Eso estuvo muy bien. – la felicitó el profesor, sonriendo con satisfacción. La chica volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió de regreso. Con la ayuda de Ginny, la llevaron junto a Ron y los demás, el pelirrojo se levantó para cederle la silla que estaba utilizando. – Quédese aquí y descanse.

El profesor extranjero se volteó y miró a los estudiantes, quienes observaban atentamente con preocupación a la chica que acababa de lograr el Fiendlocked.

- ¿Vieron eso? Dos estudiantes acaban de lograrlo al primer intento. ¿Por qué ustedes no podrían? – preguntó el profesor, sin esperar una respuesta. - ¿Qué los hace diferentes a ellos? Varios de los de "octavo" se quedaron a pelear en la batalla para proteger el colegio, ¿qué tan diferente es esto? ¿Es más peligroso, acaso? No lo creo.

La determinación comenzó a notarse en los rostros de varios de los estudiantes.

- ¿Quién es el siguiente? – ésta vez, varias manos se alzaron. – Ésa es la actitud. Tú.

El profesor señaló a un chico de Hufflepuff de "octavo", el cual se adelantó con paso vacilante.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó Sieghart. El estudiante demoró unos segundos en asentir. - ¡Fiendfyre!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La fila de estudiantes que habían logrado utilizar el contra hechizo fue en aumento de forma continua, con varios que habían fallado una o dos veces, pero después de acostumbrarse a la situación, lo habían conseguido casi sin esfuerzo adicional.

Y así casi terminaban las dos horas de clases, y Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Emma observaban como los pocos estudiantes que quedaban para intentar, notando también el estado del profesor Liedger.

- Debería estar exhausto. – observó Hermione. En algún momento entre un estudiante y otro, el profesor extranjero se había quitado su túnica, abierto un par de botones y subido las mangas de su camisa, aunque fuera de esas medidas para combatir el calor generado por el fuego que invocaba, se le veía bastante bien. – Ha estado utilizando un hechizo de nivel altísimo una y otra vez sin parar por la última hora. ¿Cómo es que puede seguir invocando el fuego de color azul y controlarlo a la perfección después de todo ese tiempo?

- Por algo es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – recordó Ron. La demostración de resistencia del joven profesor había impresionado a todos los estudiantes presentes. Sieghart miró su reloj y les sonrió a los estudiantes frente a él, los que aún faltaban por probar.

- Hay tiempo para un intento más. – anunció, y señaló a un alumno de Slytherin. – Usted.

El estudiante de "octavo" se acercó lentamente, con actitud desafiante.

- Él fue uno de los favoritos de Carrow el año pasado, junto con Grabbe y Goyle. – informó Ginny, susurrando. – Le dijeron que aplicara la maldición _Cruciatus _sobre un estudiante una vez, y el muy maldito escogió a Neville porque sabía lo de sus padres. Lo hizo una y otra vez, muerto de la risa.

Harry, Ron y Hermione alzaron las cejas, suprimiendo sus gemidos de sorpresa y volteándose para ver a Neville, quien estaba a su lado. Al igual que los demás de su grupo de amigos, el joven Longbottom había logrado realizar el Fiendlocked al primer intento. El hijo de dos de los más respetados y admirados Aurores de su tiempo miraba al chico de Slytherin con el ceño fruncido, haciendo todo lo que podía por ocultar su furia.

- Tú eres Berthum, ¿cierto? – preguntó el profesor, a lo que el joven Slytherin, de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, asintió. – Me parece que tus notas en Artes Oscuras eran muy buenas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Así es, uno de los primeros de la clase. ¿Acaso usted va a recriminarme por eso también? – la pregunta le había salido algo subida de tono y a la defensiva, pero, aunque su intención hubiera sido provocar a Sieghart, éste no se mostró para nada molesto y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú eras un estudiante que hacías lo que tus profesores te ordenaban. Según los registros de los hermanos Carrow, cuanto les enseñaron el Fiendfyre tú fuiste uno de los pocos capaces de invocar a uno de llamas azules, ¿no? – las declaraciones que hacía el profesor eran escuchadas por todos los presentes, quienes se mostraron sorprendidos, por lo menos los de séptimo, quienes no habían presenciado esos eventos. - ¿Eras tú el que desactivaba el hechizo?

- No. El profesor Carrow fue quien utilizó el Fiendlocked en esa ocasión. Estaba orgulloso por mi trabajo ni siquiera me ordenó que volviera a intentarlo, bastó con uqe viera las llamas azules. Me eximió del resto de la clase de ese día después de eso. – explicó el Slytherin, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

- Ya veo. Entonces creo que completaré lo que Amycus Carrow te enseño. – declaró el profesor Liedger. - ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? – preguntó Berthum, con expresión aburrida y prepotente. Todo un Slytherin, en opinión de Harry.

El extranjero de ojos grisáceos agitó su varita y una flama de color azul emergió de la punta de ésta, extendiéndose y aumentando su diámetro. Un silbido amenazante resonó en el salón a medida que la figura alargada formada de fuego comenzaba a ascender frente al estudiante y la punto bajaba de pronto, expandiéndose hacia los lados y dejando a la vista de todos su nueva forma: una cobra gigante. El reptil ardiente comenzó a acercarse al Slytherin, silbando amenazadoramente. Berthum no retrocedió y, apuntando su varita, intentó el contra hechizo.

- ¡Fiendlocked! – su voluntad chocó contra el poder negativo del demonio al servicio del profesor Liedger, y fue vencida de inmediato. Berthum pareció haber sido empujado, ya que se tambaleó hacia atrás, recuperando el equilibrio antes de caer. Su expresión era de sorpresa total, realmente había creído que el Fiendlocked sería fácil de hacer. Volvió a apuntar su varita, enojado por la humillación de haber fallado su primer intento, y lo volvió a intentar. - ¡Fiendlocked!

Nuevamente, la fuerza maligna ganó el enfrentamiento, empujando al estudiante otra vez, haciéndolo caer ésta vez.

- Concéntrate, Berthum. – le dijo el profesor, pero el Slytherin no lo oyó. Estaba mirando a la serpiente ardiente que se le acercaba lentamente con una expresión que mostraba el miedo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

- ¡Fi-Fien…! – Berthum ya no podía recitar el contra hechizo, pero cuando el profesor Liedger estaba a punto de retirar a su serpiente ardiente, el joven Slytherin alzó su varita hacia el techo, apretando sus ojos por el terror que sentía. - ¡Fiendfyre!

Una nueva ola de llamas azules apareció, subiendo en trayectoria recta hacia el techo de piedra. Una quimera nació de ese nuevo fuego, rugiendo y mirando en derredor, localizando a la presa más cercana, que era el mismo mago que lo había invocado. La bestia de fuego descendió rápidamente hacia Berthum, listo para consumir a su creador. El grupo de estudiantes estaba paralizado, ninguno de ellos se había esperado esa acción por parte del Slytherin.

- ¡Hacia atrás! – ordenó el profesor Liedger, agitando su varita hacia Berthum. Harry vio como un hechizo volaba hacia el estudiante asustado y lo golpeaba en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás, junto al resto de los estudiantes que aún no habían logrado el hechizo. La quimera se estrelló con el suelo, sin hallar a su presa, y se preparó para lanzarse nuevamente hacia él, y así podría aprovechar de consumir al resto de los hechiceros que estaban junto a él ahora.

El joven extranjero se lanzó hacia delante, agitando su varita nuevamente al momento en que la quimera ardiente se alzaba y saltaba hacia el grupo de adolescentes. Frente a los ojos de todos, la cobra de fuego se atacó a la quimera, empujándola hacia un costado y evitando que la quimera consiguiera lo que deseaba y derribándola hacia el suelo. Debido a la naturaleza de sus cuerpos, las llamas se expandieron debido al golpe con la sólida piedra, extendiéndose en todas direcciones. Sieghart notó que el grupo de estudiantes estaba en peligro inmediato otra vez, ya que el fuego azul estaba muy cerca de ellos, acercándose rápidamente, y el Fiendlocked no los salvaría de recibir quemaduras graves.

Harry, Ron y Neville se adelantaron y protegieron a las chicas con sus cuerpos, con las varitas alzadas para realizar el contra hechizo. En eso, el grupo vio como el profesor Liedger agitaba su varita nuevamente, ignorando el fuego que le acariciaba el brazo izquierdo, y, casi instantáneamente, una esfera negra, del doble del tamaño de una Quaffle, apareció entre las llamas. En ese punto, el tiempo pareció disminuir su velocidad para todos los presentes debido al flujo de adrenalina, y los estudiantes que se encontraban algo más alejados del peligro notaron como las llamas azules comenzaban a deslizarse hacia la esfera oscura.

La esfera negra estaba absorbiendo las llamas con gran poder, impidiendo que éstas alcanzaran a algún estudiante. Segundos después, nadie calculó cuantos, las llamas, el humo y el calor se habían esfumado, y la esfera disminuyó su tamaño rápidamente hasta que desapareció.

Los adolescentes estaban estupefactos, nadie sabía qué acababa de suceder.

- ¿Se encuentran todos bien? – preguntó el profesor, acercándose al grupo de estudiantes que habían estado a punto de ser alcanzados por las llamas demoníacas. Ninguno de los estudiantes respondió. Harry, Ron, Hermione y el resto de los que ya habían logrado el conjuro de esa clase se acercaron rápidamente para ayudar al profesor en lo que necesitara. Los chicos parecían estar bien, excepto por el joven Burthem, quien estaba inconsciente en los brazos de un Gryffindor de séptimo año. Aún así, el extranjero se aseguró de comprobar que todos estuvieran bien. No había ningún herido, ningún estudiante, por lo menos.

- ¡Profesor, su brazo! – exclamó Emma, horrorizada.

Los estudiantes dirigieron sus miradas hacia el brazo izquierdo del profesor y jadearon, poniendo cara de horror. El miembro estaba completamente quemado desde la punta de los dedos hasta el codo. La carne viva mostraba su color rojo, con segmentos aislados de color carbón de piel chamuscada. Se veía grave, una quemadura de segundo o tercer grado. Sieghart Liedger miró su brazo, recién comprobando la seriedad de la herida.

- Debe ir a la enfermería de inmediato, profesor. – aconsejó Hermione, con preocupación. La sangre comenzaba a brotar de varios lugares del área quemada. Si hubiera sido más grave, por ejemplo si la quemadura abarcara más de su cuerpo, habrían tenido que realizar algún hechizo que evitara que los efectos de la quemadura siguieran expandiéndose antes de aplicarle alguna poción especial que curara las quemaduras.

Pero como ese no era el caso, el tiempo que tomara ir a la enfermería no influiría para nada.

- Weasley, ayúdame a llevar a Berthum a la enfermería. – ordenó el profesor, acercándose al desmayado e intentando sujetarlo con su brazo sano, cosa que demostró ser bastante difícil hasta que Ron llegó a ayudarlo. Harry se acercó al profesor.

- Yo le ayudo. – se ofreció el chico con gafas.

- No es necesario, ya lo tenemos. – contestó el profesor, sonriendo. – Terminó la clase. Los demás intentarán el hechizo la próxima vez.

Los alumnos salieron del anexo detrás del profesor y del prefecto de Gryffindor, siguiéndolos a lo largo del "salón teórico" antes de salir a los pasillos del castillo y disgregarse en todas direcciones. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Emma y Neville, junto con los otros dos Slytherin de octavo, siguieron a los hombres que llevaban al estudiante inconsciente hacia la enfermería, entrando para asegurarse si los heridos no tenían nada grave.


	7. Sphaera Inferos

Sieghart Liedger estaba esperando en su despacho, que estaba subiendo la escalera que se encontraba en el interior de su salón de clases. Acababa de regresar de la enfermería, donde había pasado todo el día ayudando a Madam Pomfrey a atender al Slytherin a quien había aturdido horas antes. No había sido nada grave, solo una contusión. Habría sido mucho peor si su Fiendfyre lo hubiera alcanzado. De todas formas, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de culpa de encima, sin importar lo que le hubieran dicho la enfermera y los estudiantes que fueron testigos de los eventos que llevaron al adolescente a quedar en cama y en observación por el resto del día.

La sensación ardiente en su brazo se hizo presente nuevamente, recordándole acerca de sus propias lesiones. Las quemaduras del fuego demoníaco eran muy peligrosas y bastante inusuales, ya que, generalmente, cuando una persona era alcanzada por la llamas era muy tarde como para hacer algo. El sujeto moría devorado por el fuego casi en el cien por ciento de los casos. Era debido a eso que la gente que lograba salir con vida y con una quemadura del fuego diabólico tenía que ser tratadas con una poción especial. Por suerte, la quemadura que le afectaba el brazo no ponía en riesgo inmediato a ningún órgano vital, por lo que podía darse el lujo de estar esperando el tratamiento por algunas horas.

La razón por la que era necesario un tratamiento especial, sin importar el tamaño o ubicación de l quemadura, era porque el efecto del fuego seguía expandiéndose por el cuerpo del afectado. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el accidente, y ya estaba sintiendo el efecto de la quemadura. La sensación de calor le recorría el cuerpo, obligándolo a deshacerse de su túnica y su camisa. También había abierto las ventanas, dejando que el frío viento nocturno lo ayudara a enfriarse en lo que esperaba a que la señora Pomfrey llegara con la poción especial que se le había encargado al profesor Slughorn. La poción en si no era difícil de hacer, pero requería de varias horas de preparación. Sieghart calculaba que ya debería estar lista, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la enfermera llegara.

Incluso aunque el aire del exterior entraba libremente, el calor ya estaba comenzando a molestarle. Aunque si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, probablemente ya estaría delirando debido a él, totalmente deshidratado y acercándose a la demencia y a la muerte.

Se alejó de las ventanas y agitó su varita. Desde el fondo de su despacho, la cubierta de una hielera se abrió y una lata de cerveza voló hacia él. Había logrado meter varios litros de esa bebida muggle que le encantaba, y la mantenía helada gracias al hechizo de hielo eterno que le había aplicado a la hielera. Abrió la lata y dio un gran sorbo al líquido que contenía, que le refrescó las entrañas. La cerveza era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del mundo muggle. También disfrutaba de un vaso ocasional de Cerveza de Manteca, pero la cerveza muggle se le hacía mucho más agradable. Volvió a pararse junto a la ventana abierta, permitiendo que la brisa se aliara con la bebida helada en la tarea de refrescarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al la sala común de Gryffindor después de terminar de cenar, encontrándose con Ginny y Emma, quienes estaban sentadas junto a un librero, leyendo.

- Hola. – saludó Harry, acercándose a su novia y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. - ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar?

- El profesor Goldenghorm nos dejó una tarea muy larga para mañana a primera hora. – contestó la pelirroja, y negó con la cabeza. – Cincuenta centímetros acerca de las transformaciones de objetos en animales. Con historia, listado de hechizos, usos permitidos y prohibidos incluidos.

Emma suspiró.

- Honestamente, ¿cincuenta centímetros? – preguntó la chica. – ¿Para qué tantos en un tema tan simple como éste? Incluso con todo lo que pidió, con veinte habrían sido suficientes.

La chica de cabello color miel estaba algo nerviosa, todos podían notarlo. Estaba ansiosa por algo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Hermione, sentándose junto a ellas en la silla libre que había en su mesa. Harry y Ron fueron a buscar un par más de una de las mesitas continuas.

- No es nada. – respondió la chica, sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amiga de curso superior.

- Ha estado preocupada por el profesor Liedger todo el día. – explicó Ginny, sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Ginny!

Hermione sonrió, esa chica sentía un gran enamoramiento por el joven profesor. Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros. Una alumna a la que le gustaba un profesor. ¿Qué tenía de raro? Era una historia bastante común en las telenovelas muggle. Además, el profesor Liedger era solo cuatro años mayor que la chica, y ella ya era mayor de edad.

- Vamos, Emma. – sonrió Ginny. – Has estado planteándote la idea de ir a ver como se encuentra desde que salimos de la enfermería después de acompañarlo un rato.

La chica estaba completamente sonrojada e intentaba ocultarlo mirando en otra dirección.

- Es solo que él se lastimó intentando protegernos a todos. – dijo Emma, escribiendo en un trozo de pergamino. – Me parece adecuado que le mostremos nuestra gratitud.

Era cierto, todos los que habían logrado ver lo que había hecho estaban de acuerdo en que era la demostración de habilidad mágica más impresionante que habían visto jamás. Excepto tal vez por la batalla que Harry había tenido contra Voldemort. El profesor Liedger se había movido con rapidez, utilizando un hechizo aturdidor para quitar al estudiante del camino de las llamas antes de lanzar su propio FiendFyre para interceptar al fuego demoníaco agresor. Luego de eso, algo que nunca antes había visto había pasado. Harry estaba seguro de que el joven extranjero había blandido su varita una vez más antes de que la esfera negra apareciera entre las flamas, tragándoselas antes de desaparecer. Ninguno de los presentes había visto ese hechizo antes, ni siquiera Hermione sabía sobre el. Lo que les dejaba solo una alternativa: habían presenciado el hechizo que servía para contrarrestar al Fiendfyre que el mismo profesor Liedger había inventado y que les había dicho que no les enseñaría.

- ¿Qué habrá sido ese hechizo que utilizó? – preguntó Ron. Hasta ahora nadie había hecho esa pregunta en concreto, aunque si varias similares.

- Debió ser el hechizo del que nos habló en clases. – sugirió Hermione. – El segundo hechizo para detener el fuego demoníaco.

- Una esfera negra que absorbe fuego. – recordó Ginny.

- Impresionante. – alabó Emma, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La curiosidad les ganó a todos. Querían saber qué era ese hechizo.

- Él dijo que podíamos ir cuando quisiéramos si teníamos alguna duda acerca de la clase. – recordó Ron.

- Eso era en caso de que quisiéramos practicar el encantamiento Patronus. – le dijo Hermione.

- Aún tengo problemas para hacerlo hablar. – dijo Ron.

- Y yo. – se apuntó Ginny. Harry asintió, lo mismo que Emma. Al final, Hermione se apuntó también, utilizando la excusa de que solo iba para ver como se encontraba.

Si bien esa era una de las razones, todos los del grupo querían saber acerca del hechizo que había utilizado. Eran las ocho de la noche, no era una hora inoportuna como para ir a darle una visita al profesor.

- ¿Estará en su despacho? – preguntó Harry.

- Debería. Madame Pomfrey le dijo que le aplicaría el tratamiento tan pronto como el profesor Slughorn tuviera la poción lista. – dijo Hermione mientras salían a través del pasadizo detrás del retrato de la dama gorda.

- ¿Cómo es que no tienen una dosis preparada para este tipo de casos? – preguntó Ron, con tono que denotaba lo obvio de la propuesta que hacía.

- Porque la poción se descompone muy rápido, Ron. – respondió Hermione. – Lo dijo el profesor Snape en quinto año.

Harry, Ginny y Emma se retiraron un poco cuando otra de las usuales discusiones entre la pareja comenzó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El calor se estaba haciendo cada vez mayor. Sieghart se encontraba frente a una de las ventanas abiertas, con una cuarta lata de cerveza en la mano. Había aplicado un hechizo para que el viento fuera más frío desde el momento en que pasara a través de la ventana. Pero ni con todas esas medidas, juntas con el hecho de que estaba sin camisa y descalzo, podía bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Sentía como si estuviera en medio del desierto al medio día y utilizando un traje para nieve. El calor simplemente no iba a disminuir hasta que se le administrara la poción. Solo esperaba que eso fuera pronto.

El extranjero se volteó en cuanto escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su despacho. Ya era hora.

- Adelante. – concedió, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada a un grupo de cinco estudiantes. Sieghart se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio quienes eran. No se esperaba ver a Harry Potter y a sus amigos en ese momento. – Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Vinimos porque queríamos saber como estaba, profesor. – respondió Ron, detrás de Hermione. Ninguno de ellos había entrado aún, probablemente porque las chicas iban al frente y las tres se habían quedado embobadas mirando el torso desnudo del joven profesor.

Ya habían notado que tenía un buen físico incluso antes de verlo así. Se notaba que tenia un cuerpo en buena forma incluso aunque estuviera utilizando la túnica, y Emma había sentido sus músculos cuando lo abrazó. Pero verlo directamente era otra cosa. Tenía los abdominales marcados y duros, al igual que sus pectorales bajo unos hombros anchos y poderosos desde donde se extendían unos fuertes brazos.

- He estado peor. – dijo el profesor. – Pero pasen, por favor.

Ninguna de las chicas se movió, simplemente se quedaron mirando como el profesor se volteaba y se encaminaba hacia una silla donde había dejado su camisa negra, fijándose especialmente en el tatuaje que tenía sobre su omóplato derecho: un alargado dragón chino de color esmeralda. Una vez el profesor se cubrió, Hermione, Ginny y Emma parecieron salir de un trance y finalmente entraron en el despacho, seguidas por los dos chicos.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó Emma. Sieghart se volteó mientras se abotonaba la camisa y le sonrió.

- Tengo calor. – dijo el profesor. – Lo cual es perfectamente normal, considerando mi situación. ¿Alguien quiere una?

El profesor Liedger tomó otra lata de cerveza y la abrió. Quizás no estaba bien que un profesor les ofreciera alcohol, pero su educación le obligaba a preguntar. Además, ¿cuál era el problema? Todos ellos eran mayores de edad.

- ¿Cerveza muggle? – preguntó Hermione. El profesor asintió.

- Si. Traje varias latas desde el mundo muggle conmigo. Es que realmente me gusta. – respondió Sieghart. – Si no les gusta, tengo algunas otras cosas. Brandy, bourbon, vino. Tengo cerveza de manteca o té si no les apetece nada con alcohol. Lo único que puedo beber en este momento es cerveza, me ayuda a refrescarme.

Harry se decidió por una cerveza, lo mismo que Ron, quien nunca la había probado y sentía curiosidad. Las chicas, por su parte, optaron por una taza de té para contrarrestar la baja temperatura que había en el despacho. Una vez todos tuvieron sus bebidas, se sentaron a charlar.

- ¿Cómo está la quemadura? – preguntó Ginny. El profesor se destapó el brazo izquierdo, enseñándoles que la quemadura había desaparecido por completo. Ninguna de las chicas lo había notado al entrar, ya que había mejores cosas que mirar.

- Eso fue rápido. – observó Hermione. – Se supone que esas quemaduras tardan bastante en sanar incluso con un tratamiento.

- Si, bueno, la señora Pomfrey es una gran enfermera y la lesión no era tan grave. – comentó el profesor, desviando la mirada para mirar por la ventana abierta. – Podría haber sido mucho peor.

- Estuvo increíble, profesor. – elogió Emma, con admiración en sus ojos. – Se movió sin perder un segundo. Si hubiera dependido de cualquiera de nosotros, muchos hubiéramos salido lastimados.

- Y ese chico Berthum de seguro hubiera muerto. – agregó Ginny.

- No es nada, es mi trabajo como profesor responsable de ustedes. Además, he enfrentado a las artes oscuras por bastante tiempo ya. – explicó Sieghart. – Es lo que uno hace cuando quiere ser Auror.

El profesor extranjero miró a Harry, a Ron y a Emma, los tres del grupo que habían expresado su interés en convertirse en Aurores.

- ¿Hace cuánto que quiere eso? – preguntó Harry.

- Llevo deseándolo por años ya. – respondió el profesor Liedger. – En Norteamérica hay una especie de homólogos, un servicio que se encarga de enfrentar a los magos tenebrosos. Podría haber ingresado a sus filas, pero por mucho que me haya gustado vivir en Estados Unidos, mi hogar es el Reino Unido. Lo ha sido desde que llegué a Inglaterra cuando era niño.

- Ya me preguntaba como es que su apellido se me hacía tan inusual. – comentó Hermione. – Liedger… es alemán, ¿no?

- Exacto. Toda mi familia era de Alemania. – confirmó Sieghart.

- ¿Pero entonces no debería haber ingresado a Durmstrang? – preguntó Ron.

- Así es. Pero debido a ciertas circunstancias fui transferido a Hogwarts para comenzar mi educación mágica. – los estudiantes parecían confundidos, así que el alemán decidió explicarse. – Yo no tenía idea de que era mago hasta que el director de Durmstrang fue a mi casa para decírmelo.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

- Usted es hijo de muggles, ¿cierto? – dijo Harry.

- Si, mis padres y mis hermanos eran todos muggles. – respondió el profesor y, por unos momentos, su mirada se apagó ligeramente. – El Instituto Durmstrang suele evitar el ingreso de los "sangre sucia", pero de todas formas tenían que informarme acerca de mi naturaleza mágica. Mi padre era muy religioso, y cuando se enteró de que era un mago no lo tomó muy bien. Siempre, él y mis hermanos mayores, consideraron que era extraño, así que cuando lo descubrieron dijeron que estaba poseído por un demonio y ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? – preguntó Hermione, horrorizada. Siendo la única ahí de padres muggle, solo ella podía comenzar a imaginar como se sentiría ser rechazado por sus padres debido a su condición.

- Así eran ellos. Eran sus creencias. – defendió el profesor, con rostro nostálgico. Los estudiantes notaron que estaba hablando en pasado. – La cosa es que el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora que mi padre me negaba, solo me quedaba el mundo mágico. Mi hermana pequeña fue la única que se despidió de mí al momento de partir, ella era la única que en verdad no me temía.

- ¿Era? – preguntó Ron. Sieghart asintió lentamente.

- Mis padres, mis cinco hermanos y mi hermanita murieron hace años. – dijo el profesor, mirando hacia el exterior. – Los asesinaron.

El silencio se apoderó de los estudiantes, aunque ya sospechaban que esa era la razón del tiempo verbal utilizado por el profesor.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Ron. El profesor sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ese fue uno de los acontecimientos que hicieron que me fuera a América. – continuó el profesor y de pronto notó algo. – Señorita Dujovne, ese apellido no es de por aquí, ¿no?

- No. Mi familia es de Rusia. – respondió la joven. – Nos vinimos a vivir en el Reino Unido cuando yo tenía seis años, por el trabajo de mis padres.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? – preguntó Hermione.

- Son Aurores. – respondió Emma, orgullosa. – Eran parte de la defensa contra la magia negra allá en la Unión Soviética, cazadores de elite que perseguían a los magos tenebrosos. Fue por eso que el concejo de Aurores los mandó reclutar una vez que Voldemort cayó la primera vez, para que dieran caza a los Mortífagos que quedaban libres.

Sieghart asintió, impresionado.

- ¿Y es por eso que usted quiere ser Auror también? – preguntó.

- Sip.

- Bueno, sin duda entiendo de donde saca su talento contra las artes oscuras. – elogió Sieghart, haciendo sonrojar a la adolescente, quien le sonrió radiantemente. Siguieron hablando durante varios minutos, en los cuales el profesor se olvidó del calor que se deslizaba por el interior de su cuerpo. Harry, Ron y Hermione les relataron a Emma y a él algunas de las cosas que habían vivido a lo largo de su viaje en busca de los Horrocruxes. Su lucha por encontrar una forma de destruir el relicario de Slytherin, su escape de las profundidades de la tierra sobre el lomo de un dragón ciego con la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff y la posterior destrucción de ésta utilizando los colmillos del cadáver del Basilisco que se encuentra en la Cámara de los Secretos antes de llegar a un punto particular de su aventura, el momento en que fueron interceptados por Grabbe y Goyle en la sala de Menesteres luego de haber encontrado la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Fue ahí cuando Grabbe utilizó en Fiendfyre. Pero no pudo controlarlo y terminó por expandirse, consumiendo los objetos al interior de la sala. Realmente estuvimos cerca. – dijo Harry. – Pero fue el mismo fuego el que terminó por destruir la Diadema.

- Consumiendo también al mismo mago que lo había invocado. – recordó Ron. Sieghart asintió: sabía esa parte de la historia.

- Y eso habría vuelto a suceder si usted o hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo, profesor. – dijo Ginny. – Probablemente más de uno habría muerto sin nos ponemos a pensar bien en el asunto.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso. – opinó el profesor Liedger, volteándose hacia Harry y Ron. – Los vi moverse bastante rápido para proteger a las chicas y listos para realizar el Fiendlocked.

- De todas formas, el fuego rezagado habría herido a los de séptimo. Y no habríamos podido evitar que Berthum muriera. – dijo Ron. Sieghart no era idiota, sabía perfectamente adonde querían llegar.

- Exacto, si usted no hubiera hecho ese extraño hechizo, el fuego habría seguido expandiéndose y…

- Voy a tener que detenerlos ahora, chicos. – interrumpió Sieghart amablemente. – Sé lo que intentan, pero ya les dije que no voy a enseñarles ese hechizo.

Los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio y decepcionados.

- Pero profesor, por favor. – pidió Hermione. – Si más de nosotros conociéramos ese hechizo, usted podría haberse evitado esa quemadura.

Sieghart la miró, y luego analizó los rostros de todos. La curiosidad estaba impresa en sus rostros, sobre todo en el de Hermione. Era cierto, si alguno de ellos conociera su hechizo y lo dominara, probablemente su brazo no se habría quemado.

- Chicos, ya les expliqué el porqué no voy a enseñárselos. Es muy peligroso si no pueden controlarlo. – repitió el profesor, con calma. – Requiere una gran entrenamiento, muy duro, para siquiera poder comenzar a utilizarlo a un nivel mínimo.

- Como todos los hechizos de nivel avanzado que existen. – recordó Emma. Ginny señaló a Harry.

- Harry aprendió el Encantamiento Patronus a los trece años. ¿Alguna vez había escuchado algo así? – preguntó la pelirroja. Sieghart tenía que admitir que era cierto, que un chico de trece años pudiera invocar un Patronus con forma era algo muy pocas veces visto: él mismo solo lo había logrado a los catorce.

- Un Auror debe estar preparado para poder contrarrestar todas las fuerzas oscuras. – dijo Harry, mirando al profesor directamente a los ojos. Sieghart se le quedó viendo, ahora con una batalla en su fuero interno. Él tenía razón.

- Dijo que ya se lo ha enseñado a otras personas antes. ¿Qué nos diferencia de ellos? ¿Qué nos diferencia de usted? – preguntó Emma. Ella también deseaba aprender y convertirse en Auror de alto nivel, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres. Si tan solo Sieghart pudiera decirles.

- Mientras más armas poseamos, mejor podremos combatir contra los magos tenebrosos. – dijo Ron. – Podríamos evitar situaciones como las de la batalla, donde centenares murieron.

Ron y Ginny aún estaban afectados por la muerte de su hermano mayor, Fred. Pero no habían podido sufrirlo de verdad ya que debían permanecer fuertes para su madre y su hermano George, quienes eran los más afectados sin duda alguna. El comentario hizo pensar al profesor, tenían razón en todo lo que habían dicho. Incluso él veía su propio caso de esa forma, si alguien hubiera sido capaz de detener al monstruo que mutiló a los miembros de su familia…

Finalmente, el profesor suspiró.

- Tienen razón en todo lo que han dicho. Pero aún así, no es un hechizo que puedo enseñarle a cualquiera. – dijo el profesor. – Voy a pensarlo.

Los estudiantes sonrieron, al menos eso era un avance.

- ¿Puede al menos explicarnos de qué se trata? – preguntó Hermione. Sieghart la miró y rió, ella realmente era como habían dicho, siempre queriendo aprender más.

- De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que nunca intenten este hechizo si no se los autorizo. ¿Entendido? – Harry y los demás asintieron, entusiasmados. Sieghart levantó su varita de la mesa que tenía junto a él y miró hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde había dos latas de cerveza vacías sobre otra mesa. El profesor agitó su varita ligeramente y, tal como lo recordaban, una esfera negra apareció en el lugar donde estaban las latas por unos instantes, antes de desaparecer.

Los estudiantes jadearon al notar que las latas ya no estaban, o por lo menos una de ellas. De las dos latas, una había desaparecido por completo, mientras que de la otra, que no había sido rodeada totalmente por la esfera, solo quedaba la parte inferior. Analizando la nueva imagen, se dieron cuenta de que solo lo que había estado en el interior de la esfera negra había desaparecido, lo que explicaba el extraño corte curvo que tenía la media lata que quedaba.

- _Sphaera Inferos._ – habló el profesor, haciendo que los estudiantes lo miraran. – Es un hechizo que invoca una esfera que lo absorbe todo. Como deben haber notado, con el fuego el efecto fue distinto debido a la naturaleza de éste. Con los líquidos es lo mismo: debido a su estado físico, se filtra dentro de la esfera completamente, lo mismo ocurre con los gases. Con los sólidos es diferente, con el poder que usé recién, solo lo que estaba dentro de la esfera desapareció. Es por eso que este hechizo puede ser tan peligroso, si se aplica más poder del debido, la esfera se saldrá de control y comenzará a absorber todo lo que la rodea, sin importar la naturaleza de su estado.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Emma volvieron a mirar lo que quedaba de la lata.

- Se me ocurrió la idea pensando en que en un enfrentamiento real contra un fuego demoníaco poderoso y que ha tenido el tiempo de expandirse, uno no tiene tiempo para apagar el fuego que queda, sobre todo si se está herido. – explicó el profesor. – Por eso me decidí a crear un hechizo que se encargara de sellar al espíritu demoníaco y de eliminar el fuego de una sola vez.

- Pero… para sellar al demonio del fuego es necesario enviarlo de regreso al inframundo. – recordó Hermione, haciendo que el profesor le mirara y asintiera.

- Entonces ya saben hacia donde se dirige lo que está en el interior de la esfera al momento en que ésta desaparece. – dijo el profesor. Los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que significaban esas palabras. Un hechizo que formaba una conexión directa entre ese mundo y el infierno: eso era magia negra.


	8. Extrañas Situaciones

Una refrescante noche recibía a Sieghart en el exterior del castillo. Había pasado un día desde que había recibido el tratamiento contra la quemadura del fuego demoníaco y aún sentía que estaba un poco agotado. Luego de ingerir la poción especial, un gran dolor se había apoderado de toda la sección superior de su cuerpo, que era la más afectada por el efecto secundario del contacto con el fuego. El dolor había sido tal, que había tenido que recostarse y permanecer quieto durante casi toda la noche. Había sentido como si le estuvieran aplicando el maleficio cruciatus durante horas, lo que lo había dejado bastante debilitado después de que el efecto pasó.

Aunque, después de un par de horas de sueño y de servirse un trago de una de sus botellas de vino antes de bajar a desayunar, estaba lo suficientemente repuesto como asistir a las clases que debía impartir al día siguiente.

El joven profesor, quien había estado realizando sus rondas nocturnas por los pasillos del castillo, salió a los terrenos para mirar la luna y las estrellas, y a ver si podía encontrar a su nuevo amigo. Nuevamente, percibió como las criaturas cercanas se alejaban al momento en que ponía un pie en los terrenos. No le importó, estaba acostumbrado ya a esa actitud por parte de los animales, y simplemente siguió caminando sobre el césped, atento a sus alrededores. Era una noche agradable, con una temperatura apropiada para ir desabrigado y bastante tranquila como para concentrarse en sus asuntos.

Volvió a recordar el incidente ocurrido en su clase y en lo que había conversado con Harry Potter y su grupo de amigos. Tenían razón, muchos de los estudiantes podrían haber resultado heridos a causa del fuego si él no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo, y sin duda Berthum habría muerto, junto con varios más si él no hubiera utilizado el _Sphaera Inferos_ para absorber las llamas. Ese pensamiento lo llevó de regreso a su discusión con Potter y los demás, cuando ellos habían ido a visitarlo a su despacho mientras esperaba a que la señora Pomfrey llegara con la poción para tratar el efecto de la quemadura que había recibido.

Le habían dicho que querían aprender ese hechizo, ya que podía resultar muy útil en contra de las fuerzas oscuras. Efectivamente, su hechizo había sido diseñado para combatir las Artes Oscuras, incluso aunque _Sphaera Inferos_ era magia negra también. De los pocos a los que les había enseñado el hechizo, Dumbledore había sido el último, y el poderoso hechicero había decidido nunca utilizarlo debido a su naturaleza oscura y al gran sacrificio que imponía el perfeccionarlo. Aparte de requerir un gran poder y control para poder utilizarlo, el maleficio de la esfera oscura requería también otra cosa… algo que no toda la gente podía proveer.

Lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse: ¿debía enseñarles el hechizo a los estudiantes? Se había estado replanteando esa pregunta desde la noche anterior, mientras el doloroso tratamiento contra la quemadura de Fiendfyre comenzaba su efecto. Para esas horas de la noche, después de más de veinticuatro horas desde el incidente con el estudiante de Slytherin, todo el colegio sabía lo del extraño hechizo que había utilizado para deshacerse de las lenguas ardientes que habían amenazado con consumir a los estudiantes de su clase. Lo de su brazo también era muy conocido ya.

Esa mañana, luego de que le administraran el tratamiento, varios alumnos de séptimo que habían estado presentes durante el accidente se habían acercado a la mesa de profesores durante el desayuno para preguntarle por su salud, aunque ya habían averiguado que su brazo estaba totalmente curado. Luego del desayuno, había ido a su primera clase de ese día, donde los estudiantes de primero lo habían bombardeado con preguntas acerca del incidente. Y así siguieron las siguientes clases, comenzando con preguntas acerca de su intervención contra el fuego incontrolable que se había formado en su salón de clases y sobre las lesiones que había sufrido, hasta que el día había terminado.

Un ligero maullido lo hizo sonreír, y se volteó para encontrar a Crookshanks, quien se acercaba hacia él con la cola en alto para saludarlo.

- Hola. – saludó Sieg, agachándose para acariciar al gato. El felino ronroneó mientras el extranjero le rascaba la cabeza. - ¿Cómo estás?

El gato lo miró, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, antes de maullar otra vez. Si bien los Kneazle eran criaturas muy inteligentes, no estaban a la altura de una criatura mágica que no puede ser clasificada como bestia ya que no tenían la capacidad de hablar o siquiera de entender el lenguaje más allá de simples órdenes que cualquier mascota ligeramente evolucionada podía acatar. Fue por eso que a Sieghart le sorprendió tanto el hecho de que Crookshanks hubiera maullado como si le estuviera preguntando qué le pasaba.

No habiendo nadie más con quien hablar y estando casi seguro de que realmente el gato quería saber lo que le estaba molestando, Sieghart suspiró y recorrió su camino de regreso a las escaleras de la entrada del castillo, con Crookshanks junto a él, y se sentó en ellas para disfrutar del fresco aire nocturno junto a su pequeño amigo.

- La verdad es que estoy algo confundido. – comenzó a explicar el joven profesor, con el gato rojizo sentado junto a él. Al igual que a mucha gente, le servía hablar de sus problemas en voz alta para poder encontrar una solución. En ese caso, era una situación algo diferente, ya que realmente no estaba hablando consigo mismo sino con el felino que tenía junto a él, que por cierto parecía estar escuchando atentamente a lo que él estaba diciendo, casi como si le entendiera. – Quizás debería por lo menos intentar enseñarles, ¿no crees? Y cuando vean lo difícil que es, varios de ellos se darán por vencidos. Pero eso no estaría bien, si eso sucede tendría que borrarles la memoria para que nunca se sientan tentados a utilizar el hechizo si haberlo perfeccionado y sin mi aprobación.

Además de todo el peligro que representaba el intentar aprender el _Sphaera Inferos_, resultaba que ese hechizo era considerado como "ilegal". El proceso cuando un mago desarrollaba un nuevo hechizo implicaba su registro en el listado oficial de los Ministerios de Magia de todo el mundo, pero debido a su pasado, Sieghart nunca había realizado dicho proceso, ni planeaba hacerlo nunca en un futuro cercano debido a eso mismo. No se vería nada bien que él, alguien quien había transitado por el camino de las sombras, hubiera inventado un maleficio que implicaba una conexión directa con el infierno.

Crookshanks ladeó la cabeza y maulló de nuevo, como indicándole que entendía el problema. Sieghart sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón. En primer lugar, si fuera a enseñarles el hechizo, no podría hacerlo aquí en el colegio. Hay mucha gente y sería muy arriesgado En segundo lugar, me vería en grandes problemas si me descubren enseñándole magia negra a los alumnos. – enumeró el profesor, sin importarle que le estuviera hablando a un animal. – Tercero, el nivel es muy alto como para que se les enseñe a todos. Cuarto, hay personas que nunca necesitarán utilizar un hechizo así.

Crookshanks volvió a maullar, reclamando más caricias. El profesor se volvió al gato y le rascó detrás de la orejas, haciendo que el felino ronroneara.

- ¿Sabes? Realmente desearía que los demás animales fueran como tú. – confesó Sieghart, pasando su mano por el lomo del gato. – O por lo menos las lechuzas.

El felino rojizo se frotó contra su rodilla un par de veces ante de volver a sentarse para mirarlo fijamente, maullando.

- Tienes razón. Aún tengo bastante tiempo para pensar en eso. – decidió Sieg, sonriendo. – Utilizaré las clases para decidir si los estudiantes tienen el potencial necesario.

Crookshanks maulló una última vez, pidiendo otra caricia antes de comenzar a alejarse hacia los terrenos.

- Adiós, y gracias por escuchar. – se despidió el mago. – Oh. ¿Por qué no te pasas por mi despacho mañana? Creo que tengo algo que podría gustarte a modo de agradecimiento.

El felino se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, maullando alegremente antes de salir corriendo a través del césped. Sieghart lo miró alejarse, sonriendo, y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo nocturno, contando las estrellas de forma inconsciente mientras pensaba en la decisión que tendría que tomar. La imagen de Potter y sus amigos apareció en su mente.

Harry y los demás habían estado en su despacho, preguntándole por su hechizo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Emma estaban sentados en los sillones centrales de la habitación, conversando de variados temas que iban apareciendo a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Harry, Ron y Hermione le habían relatado a Emma, con lujo de detalles, todo lo ocurrido durante su viaje, que había comenzado el año anterior, puesto que la adolescente había quedado con varias dudas luego de escuchar el resumen que le habían hecho al profesor Liedger.

Le contaron también acerca de las Reliquias de la Muerte y de todo lo que Dumbledore había planeado. La joven estaba maravillada con sus aventuras. Las batallas que habían tenido y todos lo peligros que habían pasado hacían que la adrenalina fluyera por su cuerpo, provocando que sus ojos brillaran con entusiasmo.

Finalmente, le había tocado a ella compartir algo sobre sí.

- Bueno, mi nombre completo es Emma Irina Dujovne Richi, tengo 17 años y nací el 12 de Julio. Veamos, nací en Moscú y crecí allí hasta los seis años, que fue cuando mis padres fueron reclutados por los Aurores. Nos mudamos a Birmingham, donde estuvimos viviendo tres años mientras mis padres formaban parte de los grupos de caza de Mortífagos. – relató Emma. – Luego, nos mudamos a Londres, que es donde vivimos ahora.

- Richi es italiano, ¿no? – preguntó Ginny. La joven de cabello color miel asintió.

- Sip. Toda mi familia materna es proveniente de Italia. – confirmó la chica.

- Una mezcla bastante inusual. – opinó Ron. Emma sonrió y asintió.

- Muchos dicen lo mismo, pero el mundo es pequeño y esos encuentros pasan. Mi papá estaba en una misión en Teramo, cuando era un poco mayor que nosotros. Estaba tras la pista de un sujeto que era conocido en toda Rusia como el Mortífago más peligroso y sanguinario al servicio de Voldemort en ese territorio, cuando se encontró con mi madre, quien estaba tras el mismo hombre. – relató la chica. – Trabajaron juntos para encontrar y reducir a ese sujeto por varios días, y se enamoraron. Mi mamá dejó Italia para irse con él a Rusia.

- Que romántico. – elogió Hermione, recordando como el enfrentarse al peligro juntos la había acercado a Ron.

- Si. Aunque el hecho de que hayamos vivido en Rusia por tantos años me ha dejado algo aislada de la familia de mi mamá. Hay algo extraño acerca de ese lado de la familia. – reconoció Emma. – El apellido Richi no es común en Italia, menos aún en el mundo mágico, y se supone que es muy antiguo, pero toda información acerca de la familia antes del siglo XVI fue eliminada. Ni siquiera los registros en el Ministerio de Magia Italiano cuentan con información acerca de los Richi de antes de esa época.

Los amigos asintieron, extrañados por todo eso. Era bien sabido que los Ministerios de Magia tenían toda la información sobre el linaje de las familias mágicas, como medida de registro de la población de magos y brujas.

- Hay familias muy antiguas que cuentan con una historia de más de mil años, y toda esa historia está registrada en el Ministerio de Magia de cada país. – explicó Hermione. – Hay salones especiales en los que se guardan los árboles familiares de cada familia mágica que existe o halla existido.

- Exacto. Pero en el Ministerio de Magia Italiano no hay registro anterior al siglo XVI sobre la familia Richi. – repitió Emma. – Y no hay dudas acerca de que el linaje viene desde mucho antes de eso, es por eso que la situación es tan extraña según mi punto de vista: incluso incluyen en dichos registros los historiales familiares de las familias Muggle que se unen a los linajes de magos.

Familias Muggle, eso les trajo la historia del profesor Liedger a la mente. Ninguno de ellos tenía nada en contra de los magos nacidos de muggles, muy por el contrario, Hermione era una de esos magos. Pero les resultaba curioso que, siendo el segundo mago hijo de muggles que conocían de forma cercana, resultara ser un hechicero poderoso y habilidoso, como Hermione. Lo mismo se hablaba de la madre de Harry, quien había sido una alumna destacada y una hechicera muy poderosa.

- Es difícil de creer que una familia haga a un lado a uno de sus hijos solo porque es diferente. – habló Emma, juntando las cejas. Harry suspiró.

- Eran sus creencias. – dijo Harry, repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho el profesor al respecto. – Los Dursley también creían que yo era un monstruo. Mi tía Petunia se apartó de mi madre cuando supo que ella era una bruja, por temor, por celos… la cosa es que esos sentimientos se transformaron en una especie de odio.

- Y el profesor Liedger nos indicó que su familia era muy apegada a la religión. – recordó Hermione. – Es una reacción que data desde La Antigüedad, sobre todo por parte de los cristianos.

- Y aún así, es un mago de un nivel excepcional. – concedió Ginny. Era verdad, Sieghart Liedger había mostrado un nivel de control sobre la magia bastante superior a lo que se podría esperar para alguien de su edad. Aunque no solo era eso, una cosa era saber la teoría y dominar la práctica, pero otra muy distinta era saber como comportarse en determinadas situaciones. Cuando Berthum había invocado su propio Fiendfyre, el profesor se había puesto en acción de inmediato, analizando la situación con cuidado. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, el alumno de Slytherin no se hubiera salvado.

- ¿Creen que acceda a enseñarnos ese hechizo que utilizó? – preguntó Ron. - ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

- Sphaera Inferos. – respondió Hermione. – Parece provenir del latín _Sphera Inferni_, que significa bola infernal.

Varios de los presentes estuvieron tentados a preguntarle como sabía eso, pero ya conocían muy bien a su amiga, y si ella decía que era eso, entonces era eso.

- Dijo que iba a pensarlo. – recordó Ginny.

- Cuando los adultos dicen eso normalmente solo pretenden escaparse de la situación. – opinó Ron, mirando a su hermana. Su padre era de esos adultos, ya que su madre simplemente les decía que no y ninguno de los hermanos se atrevía a discutir.

- Pero el profesor Liedger solo tiene 21 años. – dijo Emma. – No creo que se pueda contar como un adulto adulto.

Una ligera discusión se formó en torno a ese tema en particular, con algunos de ellos apostando porque el profesor se mantendría firme en su decisión y no les enseñaría el hechizo, y con otros que opinaban todo lo contrario. Harry, por su parte, prefería creer que les enseñaría. Por alguna razón, sentía que cada vez que el profesor lo miraba a los ojos estaba viendo más allá de su persona. Era como si mirara lo que él representaba o algo así, como si mirara el pasado, el presente y el futuro al mismo tiempo.

Las horas pasaron y decidieron irse a dormir, tendrían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras al día siguiente, después de la hora de almuerzo, la cual sería la última clase antes de su primera prueba. También, el día subsiguiente, que era fin de semana, Harry, Ron y Ginny se presentarían a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que serían dirigidas por el profesor Goldenghorm, quien elegiría a un nuevo capitán para el equipo de ese año.

Emma decidió adelantarse para dejarles algo de tiempo a solas a ambas parejas, las cuales agradecieron el gesto en silencio y utilizaron el tiempo para darse las buenas noches de la forma adecuada para los que eran novios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo intento de homicidio por parte de las lechuzas atrajo la atención de los estudiantes y el profesorado a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno. Primero, una edición de El Profeta voló en dirección del profesor Liedger, quien pareció no haberse dado cuenta. Harry notó que parecía estar pensando en algo con bastante concentración. Un jadeo general resonó a lo largo del Gran Comedor al momento en que el impacto parecía inminente, pero para la sorpresa de todos los que observaban, el joven profesor simplemente levanto su mano derecha y atrapó el periódico a centímetros de su rostro, sin siquiera alzar la vista. Con el segundo periódico sucedió lo mismo, haciendo que los estudiantes jadearan otra vez.

El silencio se apoderó del comedor, y todos los presentes enfocaban al profesor, que simplemente dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, sin inmutarse por estar siendo observado. Hasta los otros profesores estaban viéndolo atentamente.

- Miren a McGonagall. – indicó Hermione, en voz baja. Harry y Ron hicieron lo que se les había dicho, y palidecieron. El rostro de la directora estaba sonrojado por el enojo, y miraba con furia a tal grado, que logró sacar al profesor Liedger de su trance. Sieghart volteó y se encontró con el rostro de la directora, y palideció también. Luego, miró los dos periódicos que había dejado en la mesa, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y poniendo cara de sorpresa.

Finalmente, volvió a mirar a McGonagall y se encogió de hombros, con expresión de disculpas. Una acción bastante extraña, en opinión del trío de amigos. Había algo bastante extraño en la actitud de la directora, pero a ninguno de los tres se le ocurría qué.

Ninguno de los tres tuvo tiempo como para seguir pensando en eso, ya que la hora de irse a sus primeras clases llegó. Harry y Ron tenían Adivinación, mientras que Hermione tendría que dirigirse hacia el salón de Aritmancia. Terminando su desayuno a toda prisa, los tres se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la salida, volteándose antes de salir para volver a mirar al profesor Liedger una vez más, pero descubriendo que, tanto él como la directora McGonagall ya se habían retirado.


	9. Decisión

- ¿¡Cómo es que se atrevió a comportarse así! – le preguntó la directora McGonagall en el interior de su oficina. Sieghart se encogió ante la severidad en su voz.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó el profesor, sonriendo tímidamente. Dios, se había enfrentado a montones de magos tenebrosos y criaturas oscuras, pero ni todo eso junto podía provocarle el temor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. – Realmente estaba concentrado en otra cosa, así que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y mis reflejos simplemente actuaron por su cuenta.

La directora se quedó mirándolo, analizando su respuesta. Parecía estar siendo sincero, así que finalmente, la severidad desapareció de sus ojos al tiempo en que la bruja suspiraba y se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

- Tiene que entender, señor Liedger, que su presencia en el colegio es un asunto muy delicado. No podemos darnos el lujo de que se descubra quien es realmente. – habló la directora. Sieghart asintió lentamente; no podía permitir que eso pasara, no tendría otra oportunidad si se llegaba a descubrir algo acerca de su pasado. – Espero que la situación no se repita.

- No lo hará. – dijo el profesor.

- Si me permiten intervenir, quisiera saber algo. – habló el retrato de Dumbledore. Los dos magos voltearon a ver el cuadro. - ¿Exactamente qué era lo que te tenía tan concentrado?

Sieghart suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor contarles la situación.

- Durante el incidente en mi clase con los de séptimo de Gryffindor, me vi forzado a utilizar el Sphaera Inferos. – contó Sieghart, mirando al retrato.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la directora. El joven extranjero comenzó a explicar las bases del maleficio que había inventado y los riesgos que presentaba si un mago inexperto intentaba utilizarlo.

- Si no lo hubiera utilizado, varios de los estudiantes habrían salido severamente heridos. – finalizó Sieghart. – El caso es que ciertos estudiantes han mostrado interés en aprenderlo.

- ¿Ciertos estudiantes? – preguntó McGonagall.

- Harry Potter, los hermanos Weasley, la señorita Granger y la señorita Dujovne. – respondió el joven profesor. – Al principio les dije que no, pero dieron bastantes buenos puntos a favor de que les enseñe. Pero, es sólo que ese hechizo es muy peligroso y el sacrificio en caso de fallar no vale lo que se gana si se logra dominar bien.

La imagen del antiguo director y la directora McGonagall se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que el retrato volviera a hablar.

- Ciertamente, ese hechizo es extremadamente poderoso y muy difícil de aprender y controlar, pero que constituye un arma muy útil en contra de las fuerzas malignas. – convino Dumbledore, a lo que Sieghart alzó las cejas, aceptando su concordancia. – Pero debo añadir que, tanto Harry como los señores Weasley y Granger, han mostrado una superioridad y destreza que sobrepasan con creces a muchos magos de su edad.

Sieghart Liedger miró el retrato de golpe, juntando las cejas.

- ¿No estará sugiriendo que les enseñe? – preguntó el profesor, serio. La imagen de Dumbledore sonrió amablemente y se encogió de hombros.

- No. Solo estoy resaltando hechos importantes. – respondió el anciano, como quien no quiere la cosa. – En esta situación, el único que puede decidir eres tú, Sieghart.

- No lo sé. – dijo el profesor, y suspiró. – Es muy peligroso… hasta usted opinó los mismo y nunca fue capaz de dominarlo a la perfección.

- Exacto. – opinó McGonagall, volteándose hacia el retrato. – Albus, no puedes esperar que unos estudiantes sean capaces de hacer algo tan peligroso.

Dumbledore sonrió y les recordó acerca de los sucesos de años anteriores. Era verdad, Harry Potter había vencido al mago tenebroso más poderoso en la historia de la magia, y Ron y Hermione habían viajado junto a él en una misión que mantendría al Auror más experimentado despierto durante todas las noches que durara el viaje, incluso varias noches más después de eso.

- Piénsalo, Sieghart. Esos chicos han logrado hazañas increíbles desde que llegaron a estudiar a Hogwarts. – continuó el retrato. – Estoy seguro de que hasta tú piensas que ellos podrían lograrlo si de verdad se lo propusieran. Y quien mejor para enseñarles que tú, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Realmente estarías protegiéndolos de esa forma, sobre todo a los que desean convertirse en Aurores.

El joven profesor se quedó mirando al anciano, pero en su mente solo veía un par de ojos verdes. Volvió a suspirar y se levantó.

- Tendré que pensarlo. – dijo, e inclinó la cabeza en forma de despedida. – De verdad siento lo de esta mañana, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero. – dijo la directora, y observó como se marchaba de su oficina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días siguieron pasando y, antes de que los alumnos se dieran cuenta, Septiembre terminó. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Emma, quien ya era parte oficial del grupo, estaban en la Biblioteca, buscando información acerca de los Licrinis, un extraño reptil que ponía huevos que eran capaces de moverse para escapar de los depredadores y que otorgaban extraños poderes a quienes los ingerían. Dichos poderes variaban desde la capacidad para leer la mente sin importar que el otro fuera experto en Oclumancia hasta la habilidad para ver a través de los objetos y personas, pero que causaban la muerte cuando éstos se agotaban. La clara de dicho huevo era utilizada para preparar la poción Potenciadora, que aumentaba los poderes mágicos del mago que la bebía. Prepararla en sí no era complicado, lo difícil era encontrar los ingredientes y que éstos estuvieran en buen estado para la poción. Por ejemplo, los Licrinis solo desovaban una vez cada tres años, todos juntos. Es decir, todos los Licrinis del mundo se agrupaban en un lugar para poner sus huevos, y siempre escogían un lugar diferente para cada temporada de desove. Luego, todos los huevos emprendían un camino diferente para buscar refugio hasta que llegara la hora de nacer para los bebés Licrini. Y solo los huevos que tuvieran entre dos y cuatro semanas desde su puesta podían ser utilizados para la poción Potenciadora.

Harry terminó de redactar su informe acerca de los huevos de esos extraños y escurridizos reptiles y se recostó sobre su silla para estirar la espalda. Hermione, como siempre, había sido la primera en terminar, y estaba inmersa en una de sus lecturas por placer. Emma también parecía haber terminado, ya que estaba distraída mirando a través de una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, observando el calmado lago negro. El muchacho de gafas se volteó hacia su costado, posando sus ojos sobre Ginny al tiempo en que ella terminaba de escribir su informe. Más allá, junto a la pelirroja, su hermano mayor cabeceaba sobre su pergamino, que solo tenía la mitad de los que debían entregar. Harry le hizo señas a Ginny y ella le golpeó las costillas al pelirrojo para despertarlo.

- ¡Hey! – gritó Ron, provocando que los demás en la biblioteca lo hicieran callar. - ¿Para qué hiciste eso?

- De nada, Ron, por despertarte para que puedas terminar tú trabajo a tiempo antes de que las rondas de los prefectos comiencen. – dijo Ginny. Su hermano gruñó algo ininteligible y se puso a escribir, ganándose unas risas en voz baja por parte del resto del grupo. Cada vez que tenían que hacer un ensayo o algo similar, siempre pasaba lo mismo con su amigo pelirrojo.

Les tocaba nuevamente a los prefectos de Gryffindor hacer las rondas nocturnas durante esa semana, lo que explicaba más o menos, en esa ocasión, la falta de concentración y el cansancio por parte del Guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Ginny habían asistido a las pruebas de selección para el equipo, en las cuales el profesor Goldenghorm había designado a Harry como el Capitán y Buscador. Luego de eso, fue Harry quien había tomado las pruebas. Ron superó al otro chico que postulaba a Guardián por mucho, ganándose un lugar en el equipo de inmediato. Ginny, por su parte, había tenido que esforzarse más para competir contra los otros que intentaban convertirse en Cazadores titulares del equipo, pero gracias a su destreza en el juego y su habilidad para trabajar y dirigir al equipo de los que manejaban la Quaffle había quedado como cazadora principal.

El primer partido sería dentro de un par de semanas, siendo el clásico de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y los tres jugadores apenas podían esperar. Las pruebas habían sido más que una sorpresa, sobre todo al encontrarse con el profesor Liedger en el campo de juego. Según parecía, el joven profesor era un gran fanático del deporte y habían pasado años desde que había visto un juego decente. Les había dicho que, como todos sabían, había Quidditch en Estados Unidos, pero que sus equipos "apestaban". Esas habían sido sus palabras. Así que se había quedado a ver las pruebas y disfrutar un poco del cálido sol que calentaba los terrenos del colegio, desapareciendo una vez que las pruebas habían finalizado.

Ahora que el joven extranjero le venía a la mente, Harry recordó algo.

- Mañana nos entregan los resultados de la segunda prueba. – dijo el pelinegro. Ya habían tenido dos pruebas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La primera había sido una combinación entre una interrogación oral y una parte práctica de lo que el profesor les había enseñado en las primeras clases. Al grupo de Harry, en general, le había ido bastante bien en esa prueba. Todos obtuvieron calificaciones desde Supera las Expectativas hacia arriba.

La segunda prueba, sin embargo, había sido un examen escrito común y corriente que abarcaba todo lo aprendido desde el inicio de las clases de ese año y, al igual que en la primera prueba, se habían aplicado las variaciones correspondientes para los alumnos que deseaban convertirse en Aurores. Antes de cada una de las pruebas, el profesor había preguntado quien deseaba aún llegar a ser parte de ese grupo de elite, recordándoles que los que así lo hacían, tendrían que enfrentarse a una prueba con preguntas de un nivel mayor al del resto. Varios de los que había dicho que querían ser Aurores en la primera clase desistieron después de la primera prueba, pero Harry, Ron y Emma no lo hicieron, y volvieron a manifestar su intención antes de comenzar la segunda prueba. Hermione, quien no estaba interesada en convertirse en Auror, le pidió al profesor si podía realizar las pruebas de nivel superior al igual que Harry y Ron, solo por el reto que representaba, lo que el profesor Liedger aceptó encantado.

En tres semanas más, tendrían la tercera prueba, la cual sería solamente del área práctica. Aún no sabían lo que entraría en dicha prueba, pero el profesor había dicho que sería importante, sobre todo para los que querían ser Aurores.

Finalmente, Ron terminó con su redacción y pudieron retirarse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para descansar un poco antes de que los dos prefectos tuvieran que iniciar con sus rondas nocturnas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El profesor extranjero puso un pie en los terrenos del castillo, ahuyentando a todos los animales que había en los alrededores, o a casi todos. Como era ya costumbre, Crookshanks saltó de entre las hierbas y corrió a saludar a su amigo, con quien se reunía un rato todas las noches. El profesor se agachó y saludó al felino con una caricia, antes de buscar en su bolsillo y sacar un bocadillo especial que había encargado precisamente para él. El animalito ronroneó y se frotó contra sus piernas, alentándolo a darle el bocadillo. Sieghart rió y le dio lo que quería.

- Ahí tienes, pequeño adulador. – dijo, extendiendo su mano para que el gato tomara el bocadillo. Crookshanks devoró el dulce de un bocado. Era un dulce mágico especial para felinos, el cual tomaba el sabor de lo que se le antojaba al animal que lo consumía. Se sentó junto al felino en la escalera de piedra frente a la gran puerta doble. - ¿Estaba bueno?

Crookshanks se lamió los bigotes y Sieghart percibió el olor a pavo, tal vez pollo, del bocadillo que acababa de darle. Luego de unas caricias más, el joven extranjero comenzó a contarle acerca de su día. Estando en la situación en la que estaba, no podía hacerse de rogar acerca a quien tenía a su lado para contarle ese tipo de cosas. No podía hacerlo con los estudiantes debido a su posición de maestro, tampoco se sentiría cómodo hablando con los otros profesores. Además, sabía perfectamente que Crookshanks no le diría a nadie lo que le dijera.

Cerca de la entrada, por el pasillo principal, Hermione Granger hacía su ronda nocturna cuando escuchó el sonido de una voz masculina. Apresuró el paso, creyendo que podía haber estudiantes fuera de su cama a esas horas, lo que estaba prohibido, pero se detuvo frente a la gran puerta doble en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para reconocer al dueño de la voz. Impulsada por la curiosidad que sentía por saber con quien estaba hablando, se quedó ahí escuchando. Por desgracia para ella, el profesor Liedger se quedó callado y, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a ella.

- ¿Quiere acompañarnos, señorita Granger? – preguntó el profesor. A la chica se le paralizó el cuerpo y una vergüenza inmedible se apoderó de ella por haber sido descubierta. El daño ya estaba hecho, así que decidió que retirarse así nada más de nada le ayudaría.

Respiró para calmarse y abrió las puertas, localizando el rostro sonriente del profesor extranjero, quien estaba sentado en las escaleras junto a un gato.

- ¡Crookshanks! – exclamó Hermione, sorprendida. El profesor pareció sorprendido también.

- ¿Lo conoce? – preguntó Sieghart. La chica asintió, acercándose y levantando al gato, que se había acercado para saludar a su dueña.

- Es mi gato. - Respondió Hermione.

- Ya veo. Pues, déjeme decirle que tiene un gato muy inteligente. – felicitó el profesor. – Y bastante amable. Es el primer animal que no me ataca desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Espero que no le importe que le de algunos bocadillos de vez en cuando?

- No. Está bien, profesor. – la chica se sentó junto al profesor.

- Estoy seguro de que ya sabe esto, señorita Granger. Pero se necesita una licencia especial para tener a un Kneazle o a un híbrido de éstos como mascota. – dijo Sieghart, y Hermione desvió la mirada. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no había hecho los trámites pertinentes en el Ministerio para obtener el permiso. Primero, se necesitaba ser mayor de edad para obtener el permiso, y ella solo tenía trece años cuando compró a Crookshanks en esa tienda de mascotas en el Callejón Diagon. Ahora ya tenía la edad necesaria, pero podría meterse en problemas si se enteraban de que había tenido al gato mitad Kneazle por más de cinco años ya. – Yo puedo conseguírsela, si quiere.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó para mirar al profesor.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó la adolescente, esperanzada.

- Por supuesto. Solo tengo que recomendarla para el permiso ya que, siendo su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mi opinión tendrá un gran peso en el proceso. – explicó el profesor. – Y si puede conseguir que el profesor Hagrid le dé su recomendación, tendrá el permiso en un dos por tres.

- ¿De verdad haría eso por mi?

- Claro. No me gustaría que una de mis mejores estudiantes se viera perjudicada por un simple papeleo. Además me he encariñado mucho con este amiguito. – dijo Sieghart, acariciando la cabeza del felino. – No me gustaría que se lo llevaran.

Hermione se quedó mirando el rostro del profesor, hipnotizada por el brillo de sus ojos. Había algo distinto en él: un contraste con la luz de la luna que hacía que se volviera aún más atractivo.

- ¿Algo interesante que reportarle a un profesor? – preguntó el extranjero, mirando a Hermione a los ojos, haciendo que se ruborizara ligeramente.

- Nada. Todo en orden. – respondió la chica, negando con la cabeza. – Mañana nos entregará las calificaciones de las pruebas, ¿no?

- Así es. Ya tengo todas las pruebas corregidas. – contestó el profesor, mirándola con una media sonrisa. - ¿Cómo cree que le fue?

- Bien. No sé qué tan difícil estaba en comparación con la de los otros estudiantes, pero de todas formas no era nada del otro mundo. – le dijo Hermione, confiada. Sieghart asintió lentamente. La idea de preguntarle acerca de su decisión con respecto a una posible instrucción en el Phaera Inferos se le pasó por la mente a la chica, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

- Las calificaciones en general estuvieron bastante bien. – le comentó el profesor. – Hubo algunos que flaquearon en algunos puntos, pero de todas formas no hubo reprobados. Los que tuvieron la prueba de nivel más alto también lo hicieron bien. Casi tengo el grupo armado para…

El profesor se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más y se calló a la mitad de la frase. Hermione sintió que esa curiosidad natural en ella se apoderaba de su ser nuevamente, y no pudo contenerse de preguntar.

- ¿El grupo para qué? – presionó la adolescente. Sieghart la miró, intentando pensar en algo para distraerla de ese tema. Finalmente suspiró, había sido él el que había hablado de más, no estaría bien mentirle ya.

- Tomé una decisión. Voy a enseñar el Sphaera Inferos. – declaró, sonriendo. Hermione alzó las cejas y sonrió también. – Pero solo a un grupo selecto de estudiantes. Con la excepción de usted, solo los que están en séptimo año, o superior, y hayan manifestado su interés en convertirse en Aurores podrán optar a esa posibilidad. También me basaré en las calificaciones para escoger quien se integrará a las prácticas.

- Wow, eso es genial. – concedió la muchacha. – Gracias por dejarme participar.

- Señorita Granger, usted es bastante famosa en el mundo mágico debido a sus acciones. Hay varios magos tenebrosos que seguramente estarán detrás de usted para vengar a su líder caído o a varios de sus compañeros. – le explicó Sieghart. Hermione estaba consciente de eso. – Es por eso que la estoy incluyendo en esto. Aunque de todas formas aún no es seguro. Ese hechizo no puedo enseñarlo aquí en Hogwarts, así que le presenté un proyecto a la Directora McGonagall.

- ¿Qué clase de proyecto?

Sieghart sonrió, se le notaba la emoción en los ojos.

- Un viaje de capacitación. – respondió el profesor. – Similar a los que programé para los estudiantes de segundo a mi cargo en Wizhigh, pero me dedicaré a enseñarles el Sphaera Inferos y algunas otras cosas que necesitan saber para cuando estén en misiones Auror.

Hermione asintió, emocionada también con la idea.

- La Directora aún está evaluando la posibilidad de darme el permiso para realizar la capacitación, y tiene que obtener el permiso del Ministerio para eso. Probablemente eso sea lo más difícil. – dijo el profesor, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Lamentablemente, de poder hacerse, tendrá que ser en vacaciones de navidad, ya que no puedo dejar mi puesto de profesor de lado en pleno trimestre y lo que me obliga a imponer un carácter de voluntario al proyecto. Solo espero que el hecho de tener que hacer el viaje en pleno invierno y en vacaciones no disminuya mucho el número de participantes.

- Si eso sucede, entonces puede estar seguro de que los que si vayan son a los que vale la pena enseñar. – opinó Hermione. – Yo, personalmente, estaré encantada de asistir.

Sieghart sonrió y asintió.

- No esperaría menos de usted. – elogió, y luego miró al cielo. La luna estaba casi completamente llena. Se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones, fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando una túnica. El profesor extranjero le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse, poniéndola de pie de una forma delicada pero que dejaba entrever que para él ella no pesaba nada. – Será mejor que entremos ya.

Hermione asintió, sonriendo.

- Oh, y señorita Granger. – habló Sieghart, atrayendo la atención de la prefecta otra vez. – No me gustaría que la noticia acerca del proyecto se propagaran demasiado, ¿si?

La castaña asintió, entendiendo perfectamente. Le estaba dando permiso de contarlo si quería, pero no a demasiada gente y solo a los que fueran de confianza.

- Buenas noches, señorita. – se despidió el profesor, alejándose en dirección de su despacho.

- Buenas noches, profesor. – Hermione se fue por el camino opuesto, ansiosa por contarle a Ron y a Harry lo que sabía.


	10. Pequeña Complicación

Todo el alumnado se encontraba en el interior del Gran Comedor, desayunando y esperando para que sus clases de ese día comenzaran. Harry y los demás se hallaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a sus compañeros de casa, comiendo y repasando para su clase de Pociones a primera hora. El correo de ese día ya había llegado, por lo que el espectáculo de las lechuzas intentando asesinar al profesor Liedger ya había pasado, nuevamente sin éxito, y los estudiantes ya estaban de regreso en sus propios asuntos.

La hora de irse a clases ya casi llegaba, y fue un poco antes de ponerse de pie que Harry y su grupo escucharon los comentarios de unos alumnos de primero.

- Ya es hora. Vamos al salón. – dijo una estudiante de Gryffindor de primer o segundo año. – El profesor Liedger debe estar por levantarse de la mesa.

- Démonos prisa, hoy va a darnos lecciones de duelo. – recordó un chico, entusiasmado.

Harry y los demás juntaron las cejas, se suponía que ese tipo de enseñanzas no se impartían en Hogwarts. La idea de un club de duelos sugerida por el profesor Lockhart cuando ellos iban en segundo había sido un caso particular debido a los acontecimientos que se dieron en ese año, pero en Hogwarts no se les enseñaba a los estudiantes a pelear con todo el sentido de la palabra.

- Me encanta él. – dijo otra chica, ruborizándose. – Es genial.

Y esa parecía ser la opinión general. Era cierto, en el mes que llevaba de profesor, Sieghart Liedger había demostrado que no sólo era un tutor calificado y eficiente, sino también una gran persona, confiable, atento y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a sus estudiantes a progresar. Se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de todo el alumnado, y era ya considerado como el mejor profesor por la mayoría de los estudiantes. No podía caminar por los pasillos sin que alguien se le acercara para preguntarle algo acerca de cualquier materia, pedirle algún consejo o simplemente para saludarlo y conversar. Con la sola excepción de las mascotas, todos en el castillo respetaban al joven profesor, incluso Peeves, quien no había intentado ninguna de sus jugarretas y se apartaba del camino del profesor cuando éste se acercaba. Eso era probablemente una de las cosas más impresionantes de él.

Harry y los demás, al igual que muchos de lo estudiantes, sobre todo los que habían sido salvados por el profesor extranjero de una de las crueles bromas del Poltergeist, también se habían preguntado la razón de porqué el travieso espíritu parecía temerle al joven maestro, pero nadie estaba seguro acerca de la respuesta a esa pregunta. Aunque el grupo de Harry tenía la sospecha de que se debía al hechizo especial del profesor extranjero.

- ¿Creen que McGonagall le dé el permiso para realizar ese viaje? – preguntó Ron, haciendo que los demás se voltearan hacia la directora, quien conversaba con la profesora Sprout. Hermione les había contado todo lo que había conversado con el profesor Liedger la noche anterior y, al igual que ella, todo el grupo estaba emocionado con la idea de pasar un tiempo de viaje, aprendiendo el Sphaera Inferos y varios hechizos y tácticas más. Sobre todo el trío de héroes que se había acostumbrado a moverse libremente durante su búsqueda del año anterior, y cuyos miembros ahora no podían evitar sentirse enjaulados.

- Eso espero. – dijo Harry.

- No tendría porqué negarse. Todos los que iríamos seríamos mayores de edad, el profesor iría con nosotros, sería en vacaciones, por lo que no perderíamos clases. – opinó Hermione.

- ¿Le habrá dicho a la directora McGonagall acerca de lo que pretende enseñarnos? – preguntó Emma, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás la escucharan. – Dependiendo de cómo lo vea ella, que nos vaya a enseñar magia negra puede ser un motivo para negarse a su petición.

- Dejaban que Carrow nos hiciera aplicarle el maleficio cruciatus a otros estudiantes. – recordó Ginny. – Sé que eso era cuando los Mortífagos tenían el control sobre Hogwarts, pero si comparamos ambas situaciones, el que nos enseñen un maleficio, el cual podríamos utilizar en contra de magos tenebrosos y otras criaturas perversas, en un ambiente de enseñanza seguro y orientado por un buen profesor sin malas intenciones, no hay donde perderse, ¿no?

Viéndolo desde ese ángulo, no había ninguna otra razón con suficiente poder para que le negaran el permiso al profesor.

- Oigan, miren eso. – señaló Ron. Harry y las chicas se voltearon para mirar como la directora se acercaba al joven extranjero que ocupaba un lugar junto a Hagrid en la mesa de profesores. McGonagall saludó a Sieghart, quien se puso de pie en cuanto ella llegó a su lado. Luego le dijo algo en voz baja, haciendo que el joven asintiera antes de seguirla hacia la salida lateral para abandonar el Gran Comedor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sieghart Liedger siguió a la directora a través de los pasillos que conducían hacia la entrada de su despacho, que era custodiada por la estatua del águila gigante. Cuando la mujer se detuvo a dos pasos del ave de piedra, ésta comenzó a girar y a subir tras haber detectado la presencia de la dueña de la habitación y ofreciendo acceso a la escalera, que subía también.

Una vez estuvieron en el despacho de la mujer, ésta fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

- Lo he traído para informarle acerca de dos cosas, profesor Liedger. – informó McGonagall. – Dejaré lo más desagradable para el final. Primero, le informo que he consultado acerca de su solicitud con el resto del profesorado y he decidido aceptar su petición y encargarme del papeleo necesario para solicitar el permiso por parte del Ministro.

Sieghart abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió.

- Genial. – celebró, estaba harto de pasarse los días encerrado dentro del castillo.

- Espero que la alegría le dure, porque lo que tengo que informarle ahora es algo serio. – el tono de la directora no le gustó para nada. – Habría querido dejar esto en secreto y no molestarlo, pero la situación ha probado ser bastante más "grave" de lo pensado en un principio.

- ¿De qué está hablando, profesora?

- Al día siguiente del accidente ocurrido en su clase a principios del trimestre, el padre del señor Joshua Berthum, Albert Berthum, se presentó en la oficina del Ministro Shacklebolt, alegando acerca de la contusión sufrida por su hijo gracias al hechizo aturdidor que usted utilizó sobre él.

Sieghart juntó las cejas.

- Tiene que ser una broma.

- Lamentablemente, no lo es. – aseguró McGonagall.

- Pero si el chico solo sufrió un leve golpe en la cabeza. Si no hubiera utilizado el Expelliarmus, habría sido alcanzado por las llamas. – se defendió el joven profesor, sabía que esa situación no era culpa de la directora, por eso se esforzó por ocultar su molestia.

- Eso fue lo que le expliqué al Ministro, y él estuvo de acuerdo en que si usted no hubiera actuado como lo hizo, las consecuencias habrían sido mucho mayores. Y tengo entendido que el Ministro le dijo lo mismo al señor Berthum. – continuó la directora. – Pero aún así, él ha continuado con sus acusaciones hasta el punto de amenazar con revelar todo acerca de usted al mundo mágico.

Sieghart se paralizó.

- ¿Él lo sabe? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar. La directora asintió. - ¿Cómo?

- Albert Berthum es Auror.

Eso significaba que ese hombre tenía acceso a todo su historial. Sieghart se desplomó sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la directora.

- ¿Qué es lo que está exigiendo? – preguntó el profesor. – ¿Mi despido? ¿Expulsión del grupo de aplicantes a un puesto dentro de los Auror? ¿Reclusión?

- Nada de eso. De hecho, no creo que ni él mismo sepa que es lo que quiere en realidad. – dijo la directora. – El asunto es que sus demandas han llegado al punto que ya le mencioné, y el Ministro se ha visto obligado a programar una Audiencia para el próximo fin de semana.

El joven profesor asintió lentamente, comprendiendo la situación.

- El chico… ¿sabe sobre todo esto? – preguntó.

- No, eso es lo que nos ha asegurado su padre. – respondió la mujer.

- Entiendo. – Sieghart sonrió, algo desanimado. - ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

McGonagall asintió.

- No se preocupe, señor Liedger. – dijo la mujer. – Este tipo de situaciones eran de esperarse, considerando su situación.

- Lo sé, pero no pensaba que comenzaran a aparecer tan rápido. De hecho, esperaba que nunca se presentaran. – Sieghart se encogió de hombros. McGonagall sonrió, triste también.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ginebra Weasley. – llamó el profesor Liedger. La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia el escritorio del joven de cabello negro, quien estaba entregando los resultados de las pruebas. Ginny recibió el trozo de pergamino, donde las preguntas y las respuestas estaban escritas, y sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la calificación escrita en el borde superior derecho. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando encontró la letra E, de Extraordinario, la calificación más alta. – Muy buen trabajo, señorita Weasley.

- Gracias, profesor. – agradeció la pelirroja, antes de voltearse y caminar de regreso a su lugar. Les enseñó su calificación a los demás, quienes sonrieron. Todo el grupo había aprobado con la calificación máxima, incluso Ron, lo que había sorprendido a todos, aunque ninguno había hecho comentarios al respecto. Pensaron que, después de haber vivido todo lo que pasaron el año anterior, realmente había aprendido algo. No era que Ron fuera malo para esa clase para empezar, pero el combatir las fuerzas oscuras de primera mano lo había ayudado a madurar bastante.

El profesor terminó de entregar las pruebas y se paró en frente de la clase.

- Debo decirles que estoy bastante orgulloso de ustedes. – alabó el profesor, sonriendo. – Todos aprobaron la segunda prueba. Si siguen estudiando como lo están haciendo, les garantizo que les irá muy bien en sus EXTASIS. Por lo menos en esta materia. Muy bien, ahora quiero ver que tanto han avanzado con sus prácticas. Ya deberían poder realizar el Encantamiento Patronus en todo tipo de situaciones, ¿qué les parece si probamos eso en esta clase?

Hubo comentarios afirmativos a lo largo del salón de clases, y luego los estudiantes se levantaron para seguir al profesor al interior de la sala anexa. Todos los adolescentes miraron extrañados el interior de la sala de prácticas, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras. Sin embargo, y sin importar lo que sus instintos les decían, entraron en el anexo. Todos sentían que había algo peligroso ahí adentro.

- ¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí adentro? – preguntó uno de los de Gryffindor de séptimo.

- Porque el ambiente tiene que asemejar la atmósfera nocturna. – respondió el profesor, cerrando la puerta de entrada y bloqueando la poca luz que entraba en el cuarto. – Aunque aún me falta algo.

Los dueños de los ojos que ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad notaron como el extranjero agitaba su varita. De pronto, las cubiertas de las ventanas proyectaron la imagen del exterior, pero el cielo estaba oscurecido, resaltando el fulgor de las estrella y de la luna llena. El profesor Liedger había utilizado su varita para crear esa ilusión, y ahora la luz plateada de la luna llena iluminaba levemente el salón anexo.

Un coro de gemidos femeninos rebotó contra las paredes de piedra. Sieghart estaba siendo bañado por los rayos plateados del satélite falso, lo que le daba el aspecto de un ángel. La luz clara combinaba con su cabello negro y lo hacía brillar, también provocaba que sus ojos se volvieran ligeramente más oscuros e interactuaran con las sombras que proyectaba la luz sobre él. Su piel se aclaró, y se veía aún más tersa y suave que siempre.

- Wow. – susurraron Ginny y Emma.

- Se los dije. – susurró Hermione.

Harry y Ron se voltearon a mirar a las chicas, las que observaban al profesor Liedger quitándose la túnica con bobas sonrisas en sus rostros. A Harry no le importaba que Ginny hiciera eso, era su novia y mirar no era nada malo, pero a Ron le provocaba algo de celos. Incluso todos los hombres que estaban presentes tenían que admitir que el profesor extranjero poseía un magnetismo exótico, casi sobrenatural, que parecía haber aumentado ahora que la luz de la luna lo bañaba. No era solo que fuera apuesto, lo cual era, había algo más. Una genialidad que no podían explicar, pero que, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Harry había visto antes. Por lo menos algo similar. Había presenciado un efecto parecido, aunque bastante más reducido, en el joven Tom Riddle, a quien había visto a través del diario del mismo y los recuerdos de Dumbledore. El joven de gafas entornó sus ojos.

- Muy bien, comencemos. Necesito que todos guarden silencio y se concentren. – comenzó el profesor. Los alumnos dejaron de hablar y solo se escuchaba el eco de sus respiraciones. – Miren.

El susurro del joven maestro fue acompañado por una seña. Las cabezas de los estudiantes se voltearon hacia donde había señalado, y varios jadeos fueron emitidos. Al otro lado del salón, y moviéndose con el más absoluto silencio, una sombra se deslizaba lentamente hacia ellos. Era completamente negra y del tamaño de una sábana tamaño King, delgada como una hoja de papel. Avanzaba flotando lentamente.

- ¿Quién puede decirme qué es eso? – preguntó el profesor, susurrando. – Hablen bajo. Tú.

- Es un Lethifold. – susurró Hermione.

- Correcto. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. – susurró Sieghart. – Probablemente ninguno de ustedes haya visto uno de estos antes. Estas criaturas son muy escasas, lo que es una suerte porque son extremadamente peligrosas.

La manta negra se elevó unos cuantos centímetros y volvió a bajar a ras de piso, sin hacer el menor sonido.

- Generalmente habitan en áreas tropicales, pero encontré a ésta hace un par de días rondando los terrenos del castillo. Ahora, éste ser es tan letal porque sólo ataca a las personas que están durmiendo. Las envuelve con su cuerpo y las digiere lentamente, que es cuando presentan un espesor mayor al que estamos viendo. – continuó el profesor, hablando en voz baja. – No se preocupen, aunque haya estado rondando en el exterior, no habría sido capaz de entrar en el castillo gracias a los encantamientos protectores.

El Lethifold se acercó más a ellos, zigzagueando.

- Éste espécimen en particular parece no haberse alimentado en días, ya que el espesor normal es de un centímetro. Y es por eso que se está comportando de esta manera tan agresiva, jamás se habría acercado tanto a un grupo de personas despiertas si no estuviera desesperado por alimentarse. – los estudiantes no sabían si ese comportamiento podía ser considerado como agresivo. Analítico, precavido tal vez, pero no agresivo. La sombra seguía acercándose a ellos, cada vez más lento a medida que la distancia entre él y la presa más cercana, el profesor Liedger, se acortaba. – La única forma de ahuyentar a un Lethifold es con un Patronus, pero recuerden que ésta criatura no es un Dementor y, aunque no sea tan terrible como uno, es más resistente. Lo que actúa en realidad es el animal que invocan, no la energía, así que solo servirá un Patronus con forma. Esto es lo que haremos, voy a dejar que me ataque e intente envolverme, los que salgan adelante deben repelerlo antes de que lo logre utilizando el encantamiento patronus.

La incredulidad se formó en los rostros de los estudiantes.

- Recuerden, mi vida estará en riesgo y dependeré de ustedes para salvarme. – dijo el profesor, acercándose lentamente hacia el Lethifold y volteándose para darle la espalda. - ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

Ninguno de los estudiantes alzó la mano. Era algo de esperarse, ya que seguramente ninguno quería cargar con la muerte de alguien si podían evitarlo. Si fallaban, el profesor moriría devorado por esa aparentemente inofensiva criatura. El Lethifold se estaba acercando al profesor, ansioso.

- Mejor se apresuran, no creo que pueda esperar más para… - el profesor fue interrumpido por la negra manta, que se abalanzó sobre él y lo envolvió con su cuerpo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las puertas del salón anexo se abrieron, dejando que los estudiantes salieran de regreso al salón de clases principal. Los adolescentes hablaban y reían entre ellos, demostrando el buen humor en el que estaban. Tras el susto inicial, habían descubierto que esa clase realmente había sido muy útil. Al final, luego de que el Lethifold envolviera al profesor Liedger, habían sido Harry, Hermione y Emma los que se habían liberado de la sorpresa y habían realizado sus encantamientos para salvar al joven extranjero. El ciervo, la nutria y el tigre se habían abalanzado sobre la figura negra al mismo tiempo, repeliéndolo y liberando a Sieghart de su letal abrazo.

El profesor apareció sonriendo cuando el Lethifold lo liberó, y les dio diez puntos a cada uno por haber actuado correctamente. Luego, él mismo seleccionó un par de estudiantes antes de volver a acercarse a la figura negra, ordenando que nadie interfiriera más que los elegidos.

Y así había continuado, eligiendo él mismo a un equipo de estudiantes y dejándose envolver por la criatura para que éstos se encargaran de salvarlo. Había demostrado una confianza en sus estudiantes a tal nivel, que el respeto que éstos sentían por él había crecido aún más.

Sieghart salió detrás de los estudiantes, cerrando la puerta de la sala anexa.

- Bien, chicos, ya pueden retirarse. – informó el profesor. – Oh, esperen. Los que han realizado las dos últimas pruebas con el nivel más alto quédense, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Emma y otros dos estudiantes, un Ravenclaw de octavo y un Gryffindor de séptimo, esperaron en el interior del salón mientras los demás salían.

-¿Sucede algo, profesor? – preguntó Emma. El profesor sonrió, aunque, como habían notado desde el inicio de la clase, parecía algo "apagado".

- Nada malo, al contrario. Como algunos de ustedes saben, he estado planeando un proyecto especial para los estudiantes como ustedes. Les explicaré, tengo la intención de realizar un viaje de capacitación similar a los que hice en Wizhigh. Un campamento en el que practicaremos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que se realizará durante las vacaciones de Navidad si es que se aprueba. – explicó el profesor, más que nada a los otros dos estudiantes, los que no eran del grupo de Harry. – Y hoy en la mañana, la directora McGonagall me ha informado que ha decidido aceptar mi petición y realizar los trámites para obtener el permiso del Ministerio.

A Harry y los demás se les iluminó el rostro.

- ¡Genial! – celebraron los adolescentes.

- Aún no se emocionen demasiado. Todavía falta el permiso del Ministro. – recordó el profesor. – Solo se los hago saber ya para que se organicen. De hacerse, será toda la primera semana de las vacaciones en la que estaremos fuera. Ir conmigo es completamente opcional, pero solo aceptaré a los que tengan un promedio superior o igual a Supera las Expectativas en las cuatro pruebas que habrá antes del inicio de las vacaciones y que hayan realizado todas las pruebas con el nivel superior.

Los estudiantes asintieron.

- Muy bien, pueden irse. Y crucemos los dedos para que el Ministro autorice el viaje. – los despidió el profesor. El estudiante de Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor de séptimo se voltearon, al igual que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pero Emma no se movió de su lugar. - ¿Si, señorita Dujovne?

Harry y los demás se voltearon para ver que entretenía a su amiga.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la chica, sorprendiendo al profesor. La verdad era que todo el grupo había querido hacer esa misma pregunta, pero la chic de cabello color miel fue la única que reunió el valor suficiente como para preguntar.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Sieghart.

- Se le ve algo decaído. – le explicó Emma. El resto del grupo se acercó a la chica, queriendo saber también. El profesor miró a cada uno y suspiró.

- No es nada. – aseguró. – Solo una pequeña complicación en un asunto. Nada grave.

El grupo asintió. Parecía ser cierto, pero se notaba que al profesor realmente le importaba esa "pequeña complicación". Escucharon un ligero golpe contra la puerta de la sala anexa.

- ¿Qué va a hacer con el Lethifold? – preguntó Harry.

- Le daré algo de comer y lo liberaré. – respondió el profesor. – Me ha sido de mucha utilidad hoy. Creo que será mejor que se vayan ya, la siguiente clase va a llegar.

Harry y sus amigos se despidieron y salieron del salón, dejando a un pensativo profesor sentado en su escritorio. Sieghart analizó la situación por unos minutos antes de levantarse. Agitó su varita, abriendo la puerta de su despacho en el piso superior. Un jabalí de gran tamaño, completamente dormido, flotó hacia su lado y junto a él mientras el profesor se acercaba a la puerta de la sala anexa. Agitó su varita otra vez y la puerta se abrió, enseñándole el ambiente nocturno que aún dominaba en dicha habitación. Detectó que el Lethifold se alejaba del exceso de luz, escondiéndose en las sombras de la habitación oscura. Sieghart guió al jabalí dormido y lo depositó sobre el suelo del anexo, viendo como la capa negra se acercaba lentamente al dormido animal antes de cerrar la puerta. Su siguiente clase sería completamente teórica, así que le daría a la criatura suficiente tiempo para que se alimentara. Y al anochecer lo dejaría salir hacia el bosque.


	11. Consejo

Era viernes por la noche, pasadas las once y media, y los pasillos del castillo estaban casi totalmente vacíos. Un profesor y uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor patrullaban en completo silencio, intentando atrapar a algún estudiante que estuviera infringiendo las reglas. Estaban en sectores opuestos del colegio, caminando hacia el mismo punto, por lo que un encuentro era inminente. Ron Weasley caminaba junto a su mejor amigo, sabiendo que éste no podía ser visto. Era una práctica recurrente que habían tomado desde que el nuevo turno nocturno de los prefectos de Gryffindor había comenzado. Harry acompañaba al pelirrojo en sus patrullajes, utilizando su capa de invisibilidad para que los profesores de turno no lo vieran. Incluso si acompañaba a un prefecto, él no tenía autorización para estar rondando los pasillos a esa hora, lo que podría traerle problemas a Ron si los descubrían.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban disgustados entre sí. Llevaban días sin hablarse, y todo había comenzado con una "pequeña" discusión. Según Ginny le había comentado, parecía que el pelirrojo no aprobaba el comportamiento de su novia frente al profesor extranjero durante su clase contra el Lethifold. No era que a Ron no le agradara el profesor, muy por el contrario, pero tenía que admitir que sentía celos de las miradas que había recibido de Hermione durante esa clase a oscuras, y ahora que no tenía los suspiros de las estudiantes distrayéndolo, estaba bastante cerca de decidir que dichos celos eran fundados. Hermione, por su lado, había alegado que no era para tanto y que él simplemente estaba siendo un inmaduro. Harry, Ginny y Emma, quienes habían estado presentes en el momento en que se desató la discusión, habían optado por lo sano y se habían retirado para darles privacidad, pero aún así habían escuchado los gritos.

Harry sabía que él necesitaba hablar acerca de eso, y era una de las muchas razones que tenía para acompañarlo. Le había prometido a Ginny que intentaría hablar con él pero no se atrevía a sacar el tema a relucir. Era mejor que Ron abriera el diálogo cuando él estuviera listo para hacerlo, y él, como buen amigo, estaría ahí para escucharlo. Aunque aún estaba algo preocupado acerca de qué iba a decirle. Como alguien que veía las cosas desde afuera de la relación, en este caso, concordaba con lo que había dicho Hermione, no era para tanto. Admitía que él también sintió algo de celos, pero también se había divertido al presenciar la situación. En ese aspecto, él era como el profesor Liedger. Debido a su fama, el enamorar a las adolescentes aunque no lo quisiera así era muy común. Ahí en Hogwarts, podía sentir las miradas de las estudiantes sobre él por cada pasillo en el que estuviera. Seguramente, lo que estaba viviendo Ron, era lo mismo que le pasaba a Ginny a diario.

Los dos se pararon en seco cuando vieron al profesor Liedger aparecer desde una esquina.

- Buenas noches, señor Weasley. – saludó el extranjero, sonriendo.

- Buenas noches, profesor. – respondió Ron, observándolo de cerca. Era la primera vez que se lo encontraba durante sus recorridos de vigilancia. El profesor Liedger se acercó a él, siendo bañado por el fulgor de la luna llena. Incluso Ron se vio forzado a admitir que las chicas tenían razón al suspirar por ese hombre. Detuvo los pensamientos en el acto, empujándolos al fondo de su mente.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Sieghart, al llegar frente al adolescente.

- No, no es nada, profesor. – aseguró Ron. El profesor se encogió de hombros y luego posó sus ojos en un determinado punto junto al hombro del pelirrojo. - ¿Profesor?

- Iba a sentarme un rato afuera, para tomar aire fresco. ¿Me acompaña? – preguntó el joven profesor, señalando la puerta doble con el pulgar. Ron alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero finalmente asintió.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el exterior, donde reinaba el más profundo silencio. El cielo estaba despejado, ofreciéndoles las estrellas y la luna para iluminar los terrenos. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en las escaleras de piedra y miraron hacia arriba. Durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Ron estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el profesor Liedger habló.

- ¿Planea decirme lo que le molesta? – preguntó el profesor, volteándose a mirarlo.

- ¿De qué habla? – Ron estaba sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

- Bueno… no soy un experto en Legeremancia, pero puedo detectar cuando alguien está estresado por algo, especialmente si ese algo soy yo. – explicó Sieghart. - ¿Hice algo que le ofendiera?

Ron volvió a alzar las cejas. ¿Tan obvio había sido su actitud de los últimos días?

- No, profesor, usted no ha hecho nada. – respondió Ron, nervioso.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Sieghart, animándolo a compartir. El pelirrojo miró al profesor con detenimiento, su preocupación parecía auténtica pero no estaba seguro de querer hablarle acerca de su relación con Hermione y de los problemas que estaban teniendo. Finalmente, decidió que necesitaba consejos, y como no podía hablar con Harry en ese momento, comenzó a contarle lo sucedido al profesor. Sieghart escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpir, y cuando el pelirrojo finalizó su explicación, suspiró.

- Entiendo. – dijo, algo cabizbajo.

- No me malentienda, profesor. – se apresuró a agregar el prefecto. – No le estoy reclamando nada.

- Lo sé, solo estaba pensando en lo que debería decirte. Mira, Weasley, yo no soy ciego, sé perfectamente como me miran las mujeres, pero eso es solo por mi apariencia. La señorita Granger no me conoce en realidad, al igual que todas las otras estudiantes. Para ellas soy solo el profesor nuevo, joven y algo apuesto, que las apoya y les enseña de una forma que parece gustarle a todo el alumnado. – explicó el profesor. – No voy a negar que la señorita Granger es una chica hermosa, pero las reacciones que ella pudo haber mostrado debido a mi presencia, son sólo eso. Reacciones de la carne.

- Eso sí que me hace sentir mejor. – comentó Ron, sarcástico. Sieghart rió.

- A lo que me refiero es que no hay sentimientos involucrados. Y la carne no puede ganarle al corazón. Créame, lo sé. – profundizó Sieghart. Ron lo miró con las cejas alzadas y, lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras una mirada llena de ternura tomaba sus ojos al pensar en su novia. – No creo que tenga dudas pero, ¿hay alguna clase de comportamiento o costumbre que le llame la atención? Algo que ella haga sobre ella misma.

El pelirrojo lo pensó unos momentos. Ella parecía seguir siendo la misma de siempre. La chica inteligente y atenta que él recordaba, con una belleza natural y un corazón tan grande como su inteligencia. No parecía que nada hubiera cambiado en ella. Pero entonces, Ron dio con un detalle.

- Su cabello. Desde hace algunos meses, ella ha estado usando una variante de la Poción Alisadora. Le baja el volumen a su melena y define los rizos, o algo así. Le deja el cabello con ondulaciones formadas. – explicó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y desde cuando la utiliza?

- Desde… un poco después que nos volvimos novios. – contestó Ron.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso ella si ya es su novia? – presionó Sieghart.

- ¿Porque quiere verse bien? – el profesor alzó una ceja, indicándole que lo pensara con un poco más de cuidado. – Porque quiere verse bien para mí.

- Ahí lo tiene. Ahora, para estar seguros, usted conoce a la señorita Granger mucho mejor que yo, ¿es ella una clase de chica que haría algo así por un hombre por el cual no sienta amor de verdad? – Ron no necesitó pensarlo, y negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. – Entonces ahí lo tiene.

- ¡Pero eso es ridículo! – exclamó Ron. – Ella es hermosa, no necesita ningún tratamiento para verse bien.

- Bueno, personalmente me encanta el cabello ondulado. Usted dice que lo que ella hace es ridículo y que ella se vería bien como fuera. Aparentemente ella no piensa lo mismo. – opinó Sieghart. – Quizás debería decírselo más seguido. El corazón de una mujer es… complicado y difícil de entender. Por eso, lo más fácil de hacer mientras uno intenta comprenderlas es amarlas y protegerlas. A veces, eso es lo único que desean, sentirse seguras y amadas.

Ron, al igual que Harry, lo pensó un segundo y asintió, sonriendo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, volviendo a concentrarse en el cielo nocturno. Harry no podía estar más sorprendido, llevaba tan solo un mes de conocerlos y ya era capaz de darles consejos como aquellos. Ciertamente, el profesor Liedger parecía ser un hombre bastante maduro para su, relativamente, corta edad. "Créame, lo sé," ese comentario en particular le había llamado la atención. ¿Había hablado por experiencia propia?

- Gracias, profesor. – dijo Ron, mirando al joven extranjero. Sieghart sonrió y asintió, antes de apoyar sus manos sobre el piso detrás él para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Tiene algo que agregar, señor Potter? – preguntó, congelando a los dos adolescentes en sus sitios. ¿Cómo era posible…? – Ya puede volver a aparecer, estoy al tanto de su compañía desde hace rato ya.

Harry tragó saliva, ahora si estaba en problemas. Ya nada podía hacer para ocultarlo, así que se quitó la capa de encima, haciéndose visible para los otros dos.

- Buenas noches, profesor. – saludó Harry, sonriendo algo penado.

- Buenas. ¿No debería estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor a estas horas? – preguntó el profesor, con expresión divertida. Harry iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero Ron se le adelantó.

- Es mi culpa, profesor. Yo le pedí que viniera. – confesó el pelirrojo. – Es que con todo lo que ha pasado con Hermione, pues…

- Hey, calma. Entiendo. – aseguró el profesor, y se volteó hacia Harry. – Creo que puedo dejarlo pasar esta vez, por la lealtad que estás mostrando. Pero reglas son reglas, que no se repita.

Harry y Ron asintieron, y entonces el profesor se puso de pie y se quitó e polvo de los pantalones negros.

- Ya hemos estado bastante acá afuera, creo que es hora de entrar. – dijo, relajado. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo también antes de bostezar, ya tenía sueño y quería irse a la cama, y habiendo terminado con sus rondas, ya no había nada que se lo impidiera. Harry también estaba cansado, esa semana había sido bastante pesada, pero en un par de minutos comenzaría el fin de semana, por lo que podría dormir hasta más tarde. Sieghart le hizo una seña a Harry, indicándole que se cubriera con su capa. El muchacho obedeció, volviéndose invisible para los ojos de los demás, y caminó junto a los otros dos hacia la entrada. Fue justo cuando estaba por abrir la gran puerta doble que la dirección del viento cambió, llevándoles la frescura de la noche y el aroma de la naturaleza. Y algo más.

Sieghart se volteó rápidamente, sobresaltando a los dos estudiantes. Si bien no vio como Harry saltaba unos centímetros, pudo percibirlo, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba en ese momento. Los dos estudiantes pudieron ver la total sorpresa en el rostro de su profesor, tenía los ojos como platos y las cejas alzadas, así como los labios ligeramente separados. Luego de un instante, Sieghart entornó sus ojos. Harry y el pelirrojo voltearon, el joven extranjero tenía la mirada puesta en el bosque prohibido, una mirada seria y, aunque ninguno de los dos adolescentes pudo asegurarlo, levemente atemorizada.

- ¿Profesor? – preguntaron Harry y Ron, al unísono, mientras se volteaban para mirar al extranjero. Sieghart salió de su estupefacción y miró a los dos chicos.

- No es nada, recordé que hay algo que debo preparar para mañana. – dijo, abriendo las puertas. – Vamos.

Los tres entraron en el castillo y recorrieron su camino en silencio. Los adolescentes miraban de reojo al joven cada cierto tiempo, notando que la seria expresión continuaba en su rostro. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar la razón del repentino cambio de actitud. Era la primera vez que veían al joven tan… preocupado por algo.

En un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, los tres llegaron a la puerta del salón de clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que estaba a medio camino hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

- Muy bien, señor Weasley, vaya a dormir un poco, se lo ha ganado. – dijo el profesor, abriendo la puerta hacia el salón y mirando desde el pelirrojo hacia el lugar donde Harry estaba de pie, sonriendo levemente. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, profesor. – se despidió Ron, y entonces el extranjero cerró la puerta. Ron y Harry no perdieron tiempo i dijeron una palabra, solo emprendieron su camino hacia su Sala Común.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el séptimo piso de la Torre Gryffindor, pasando el pasadizo custodiado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, una chica intentaba leer un libro sentada sobre uno de los sillones en el centro de la Sala Común, con Crookshanks sobre su regazo. Hermione miró el reloj de pie que había junto a las escaleras de las habitaciones, era ya casi la una de la madrugada. Ron debería haber regresado hacía ya treinta minutos.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su discusión, y no se habían dirigido ni una palabra desde entonces. Claro, no era la primera vez que peleaban, podía recordar discusiones entre ellos desde mucho antes de ser novios, pero ese era el problema. Ya eran novios, no deberían irse dejar de hablarse por el simple hecho de que tenían una diferencia de opiniones. Aunque en ese caso no era el motivo de su pelea.

Todavía estaba un poco molesta con él y su actitud y celos infantiles, pero ya tenía la cabeza más fría y había pensado las cosas con calma, descubriendo así lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, lo que era bastante doloroso considerando que se veían a diario y que ninguno de los dos se acercaba al otro para hablar. Fue gracias a eso que había decidido ponerle fin a todo ese asunto. En cuanto el pelirrojo volviera de sus rondas, se sentaría con él a hablar.

Escuchó pasos provenientes de las escaleras y se volteó a tiempo para ver como Ginny y Emma aparecían, envueltas en sus batas y con expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny, caminando hacia ella junto con Emma. Ambas estaban preocupadas por su salud, desde que había discutido con Ron, comía muy poco y siempre estaba medio distraída, ya fuera en clases o en cualquier otro lugar.

- Si, solo no podía dormir. – respondió la castaña.

- ¿Ron aún no regresa? – preguntó Emma, sentándose junto a Hermione. Sabían perfectamente la razón por la que ella estaba despierta a esa hora, y francamente ya era hora de que intentara algo para solucionar ese problema. Según ella, ambos tenían la culpa de que esa pelea llegara tan lejos. En primer lugar, Ron no debería haberle dado tanta importancia a la reacción de Hermione frente al profesor extranjero. Todas las chicas presentes habían reaccionado de la misma forma. Y, como bien recordaba ella, la impresión había sido mayor en la ocasión en que habían ido a verlo a su despacho y lo habían encontrado sólo con los pantalones puestos. La chica del cabello color miel se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

En segundo lugar, Hermione tal vez no debería haberse alterado de la forma en que lo hizo. Ron no había implicado nada, simplemente había dejado claro que sentía celos del joven profesor cuando ella actuaba así frente a él.

- No, aún no vuelve. – respondió las castaña, cerrando el libro que intentaba leer sin resultados. – Hace media hora que debería haber regresado.

- Cálmate, ya volverá. Quizás esté dando algunas vueltas adicionales para pensar un poco. – opinó Ginny. Sabía que su hermano mayor estaba tan afectado como ella, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él quisiera hablar también.

- Eso espero. – dijo Hermione, preocupada.

- Todo estará bien. Solo necesitan una pequeña charla y aclarar las cosas. – aseguró Emma, sonriendo con confianza. – Ustedes dos se quieren mucho como para dejar que esta pequeña pelea se interponga en su relación.

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos, asintiendo. Emma tenía razón, Hermione estaba completamente enamorada de Ron, y no iba a permitir que algo tan trivial como una discusión terminara lo que ellos tenían.

Un ligero maullido las hizo mirar hacia abajo y pudieron ver como Crookshanks se levantaba del regazo de su dueña y miraba para afuera por la ventana. El felino había sentido el estrés de su ama y había decidido quedarse junto a ella en lugar de ir a ver a su amigo, el profesor Liedger. Las chicas miraron para afuera, notando una figura oscura que avanzaba hacia el Bosque Prohibido. No podían distinguir muy bien quien era, por lo que no podían asegurar nada, pero a las tres les pareció que era el joven extranjero.

- ¿El profesor Liedger? – preguntó Emma.

- ¿Por qué irá al Bosque Prohibido a estas horas? – preguntó Ginny, alarmada. Eso era extremadamente peligroso, sobre todo considerando que era una noche de luna llena, y los licántropos que rondaban entre los árboles toaban su forma lobuna.

Ninguna pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque, en ese momento, Ron entró a través del pasadizo, quedándose como estatua al ver que Hermione estaba ahí, esperándolo. Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron y, dando un último vistazo a través de la ventana, notando que la figura había desaparecido ya, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, con una figura invisible siguiéndolas. Ginny y Emma casi llegaban a la división de las escaleras, cuando optaron por irse en la otra dirección, hacia la habitación de los chicos, donde se detuvieron en al segundo piso. Harry se sacó la capa de encima y les sonrió, asintiendo. Las chicas sonrieron también.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – preguntó Ginny, esperanzada, pero juntó las cejas cuando Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No fui yo. – dijo el chico, y comenzó a relatarles lo ocurrido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sieghart caminaba entre los grandes y negros árboles, sumido en una total oscuridad. Las copas frondosas cubrían todo el cielo, impidiendo que la luz de las estrellas y la luna llegaran hacia el suelo del bosque. No importaba, sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la ausencia de luz, por ahora lo único que le importaba era corroborar sus sospechas.

Al momento de entrar al castillo, en cuanto abrió las puertas dobles, una corriente de viento helado le había llevado una esencia que él conocía muy bien. Una mezcla exótica entre lirios y miel. Esperaba que estuviera equivocado, pero tenía que asegurarse. Si _ella_ estaba de regreso en ese territorio, sólo podía significar problemas. Podía detectar la esencia flotando por el camino que estaba siguiendo, pero era débil y ligera, si no la conociera tan bien como lo hacía jamás se habría percatado de su presencia. Sabía que al día siguiente tenía que presentarse junto a la Directora McGonagall a esa Audiencia que el Ministerio tenía programada para resolver el asunto con el padre del alumno Berthum, y no debería arriesgarse a no aparecer. Pero simplemente tenía que saber…

Un brillo plateado se coló entre los troncos que tenía en frente, haciéndole entornar sus ojos. Siguió avanzando sin detenerse, atento a cualquier sonido que le alertara acerca de la presencia de algún enemigo. Pasando los últimos árboles, ya sabía que era lo que le esperaba en ese pequeño claro. Una imagen, de las más hermosas de las que hubiera visto en su vida, apareció frente a él. Una mujer, de cabello largo hasta más debajo de la cintura, rubio y brillante que se ondeaba a pesar de la falta de viento, se encontraba frente a él, provista de una belleza sobrenatural. Era hermosa, más que cualquier humana, de rasgos finos y delicados, y que estaba vestida con un vestido largo y blanco. Era una Veela.

La mujer le sonrió un momento, antes de morderse el labio inferior delicadamente. Sieghart podía sentir los efectos de su belleza encantada comenzando a actuar sobre él, pero no permitió que le nublara el juicio.

- Te estaba esperando. – dijo la Veela, seductoramente.

- Tú. – fue la respuesta de Sieghart.


End file.
